Hogwarts one more Time
by Tiay
Summary: Romanze, OCs, kein Slash, keine MarySue. Daren und Julie sind in ihrem Abschlussjahr in Hogwarts. Ohne einen mordenden Voldemort kann das Leben schön sein - eigentlich... Charaktere und Ideen sind aus einem Chatrollenspiel entliehen
1. Wie jedes Jahr

**Zusammenfassung:** Daren und Julie, seit zwei Jahren zusammen, sind in ihrem Abschlussjahr in Hogwarts. Zeitlich befinden wir uns zwei Jahre vor Harry Potters erstem Schuljahr, Voldemort gilt also als Tot, Albus Dumbledore ist Schulleiter und alles Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen. Könnte man meinen. Ganz so ist es natürlich nicht, denn sonst hätte ich nicht 24 Kapitel schreiben können ;)

Ideen und Charaktere habe ich aus einem Chatrollenspiel entliehen und etwas ausgebaut, ob sie euch gefallen dürft ihr entscheiden :)

**Wichtiges: **Natürlich gehört nichts an dieser Geschichte mir und ich verdiene auch nichts damit, ihr kennt das ja °g°

Hogwarts one more Time, tja, irgendwie klingt das absolut nichtssagend…

Eigentlich war dies nur als Arbeitstitel gedacht und ich habe mich mit meinen Betas hingesetzt, um einen neuen Titel zu finden.

Was soll ich sagen… nachdem wir von „Zwei Teile eines Herzens" über „Hogwarts: Gute Zeiten – schlechte Zeiten" zu „Liebeswirbelwind" gekommen waren, habe ich die ganze Sache abgebrochen und deswegen, und weil ich die Abkürzung HOMT inzwischen mag, ist der Titel geblieben wie er war.

Zum Updaten: Ich werde drei Mal die Woche ein neues Kapitel online stellen, immer Montags, Mittwochs und Freitags, solange bis mir die Kapitel ausgehen (wobei ich hoffe, die letzten so fertig zu bekommen, das ich den Rhythmus nicht unterbrechen muss)

Die Kapitel sind abwechselnd immer aus Julie und Darens Sicht geschrieben. Normalerweise heißt es ja, Ladies first, doch in diesem Fall überlasse ich Julie lieber das letzte Kapitel, weshalb wir mit Daren anfangen:

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Wie jedes Jahr…**  
_~ Daren ~_

Dichte Rauchschwaden quollen aus der Lok hervor und umschlossen die nachfolgenden Waggons.  
Die Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig versuchten nach Möglichkeit Abstand von der dunklen Wolke zu halten oder schnell in den Zug zu gelangen.  
Obwohl es ein warmer, sonniger Spätsommertag war, merkte man auf Gleis 9 ¾ wenig davon.  
Das Licht wurde von der hohen, steinernen Decke nicht in die Halle gelassen und das Mauergewölbe strahlte dieselbe feuchte Kälte aus wie eh und je.  
Auch das sich jährlich wiederholende Ritual lief in seinen geregelten Bahnen. Kinder weinten und umarmten ihre Eltern zum Abschied, ältere Schüler winkten nur und schritten mit würdiger Miene umher, Mütter schluchzten und Väter klopften ihrem Nachwuchs stolz auf die Schultern.

Daren gehörte zu jenen, die ihre Eltern nach kurzem Gruß und ohne viel Gefühlsduselei verließen. Immerhin war er schon in der siebten Klasse, da war der Schulbeginn kein Drama mehr.  
Schwungvoll beförderte er seinen Koffer die schmale Treppe des Waggons hinauf und schob, bis auch er hinauf steigen konnte.  
Dann zog er das schwere Teil hinter sich her, auf der Suche nach einem leeren Abteil. Auf dem Weg begrüßte er seine Kumpels und Klassenkameraden.  
Im vorletzten Waggon angekommen hatte er bislang weder einen annehmbaren Sitzplatz, noch seine Freundin gefunden.  
Kurzerhand öffnete er eine Tür, hinter der er nur einen Jungen erkennen konnte. „Hey! Ist hier noch Platz für zwei?"  
„Jep, komm rein", war die Antwort.  
Mit Schwung landete sein Koffer oben in der Gepäckablage. Sie knirschte zwar etwas, aber sie hielt.  
Dann machte er es sich auf dem rot-braunen Polster bequem und streckte die Hand aus.  
„Daren Gender", stellte er sich vor als der andere seine Hand ergriff und schüttelte. „Siebte Klasse, Ravenclaw. Du bist aus Gryffindor." Was er anhand der rot-goldenen Krawatte unschwer erraten konnte.  
„Dorian Metchor. Hey, ich kenn dich, du bist Hüter oder?", kam es zurück.  
„Genau, und du Jäger."  
Grinsend saßen sie einander gegenüber, die beiden Quidditchspieler.  
Dann sah Dorian kurz zur Tür. „Bist du zwei?"  
„Häh?" Daren konnte nicht ganz folgen, was den Anderen amüsierte. „Na, du hast doch gesagt du bräuchtest zwei Plätze, ich sehe hier aber nur dich!"  
„Öh, hm, ja, meine Freundin kommt sicher noch", jedenfalls hoffte Daren das. „Sie kommt meistens erst in der letzten Minute", fügte er hinzu.  
„Braucht sie so lange vorm Spiegel?", vermutete Dorian, doch Daren schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. „Nein, so Eine ist sie nicht."  
Nickend bekundete Dorian sein Verständnis, angelte dann ein Buch aus seinem Koffer und begann zu lesen.  
Irgendetwas mit Quidditch, dem besengespickten Umschlag nach zu urteilen.  
Daren störte ihn nicht in seiner Lektüre, lehnte sich in eine bequeme Sitzposition zurück und döste vor sich hin.

Ein Ruckeln ging durch den Zug, ein Tuten verkündete die Abfahrt und langsam rollte der Hogwartsexpress aus dem Bahnhof.  
Juliette – Julie – war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht, aber da sie die letzten beiden Jahre auch erst erschienen war, als sie Kings Cross schon hinter sich gelassen hatten, machte er sich keine Sorgen.

Tatsächlich, nur kurze Zeit später, schleifte irgendjemand sein Gepäck ziemlich geräuschvoll über den Gang, so dass es selbst in dem Abteil zu hören war.

Von einer Ahnung ergriffen stand Daren auf, öffnete die Tür und sah hinaus.

Krachend schlug ein Koffer zu Boden, eine Tasche folgte Zehntelsekunden später.  
„Dareeeeeeeeen!"  
Noch bevor ihr Freudenschrei endete, war er schon bei ihr und umarmte sie fest. Lachend klammerten sie sich aneinander.  
„Ich hab dich so vermisst", murmelte Juliette und kuschelte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
Ebenso hingerissen von dem Augenblick atmete Daren den Duft ihrer Haare ein und ließ sich davon berauschen.  
„Ich dich auch, Kleines", flüsterte er rau zurück. Die Sommerferien waren ihm schrecklich lang vorgekommen, ohne seine Julie.  
Nach einer kleinen, wundervollen Ewigkeit in der sie einfach nur eng aneinander gekuschelt dagestanden waren, schob er sie sanft in das Abteil und drückte sie auf die Bank.  
Er selbst hob die Tasche vom Boden auf um sie ihr zu geben und machte sich dann am Koffer zu schaffen.

Gebückt, um das schwere Teil hoch zu stemmen, bekam er gar nicht mit, was genau passierte.  
Plötzlich verkeilte sich sein Bein und anstatt den Koffer hoch zu heben, fiel er über diesen.  
„Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?", schnauzte eine hohe Stimme, als er sich mühsam aufrappelte.  
„Entschuldige dich wenigstens wenn du anderer Leute Füße demolierst", keifte sie gleich weiter und schoss einen wütenden Blick auf ihn ab, der eindeutig machte, dass er hier der Übeltäter war – was auch immer er getan hatte.  
„Wenn sich hier jemand entschuldigen sollte, dann ja wohl du MontGommery!" Julie war aus dem Abteil gekommen und stellte sich wütend zwischen ihn und dieses Mädchen.  
„Gib doch zu, dass du ihm ein Bein gestellt hast!", forderte sie energisch, erntete aber nur ein höhnisches Lächeln.  
„Pass auf wie du mit einer Vertrauensschülerin redest", giftete Samaine zurück und zupfte an ihrem Pullover, bis das silber-grüne Vertrauensschülerabzeichen nicht mehr zu übersehen war. Genugtuung breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als Julie daraufhin zögerte.  
„Also", fuhr sie mit blasierter Miene fort, „wenn ihr euch nicht schon vor Schulbeginn Ärger einhandeln wollt dann würde ich euch raten einen anderen Ton anzuschlagen. Und jetzt schafft den Plunder hier vom Gang, bevor noch jemand drüber fällt!"  
Mit einem gehässigen Lächeln rauschte sie davon und ließ ihn mit dem Gepäck und einer wutschnaubenden Freundin zurück.

Während Daren dem Befehl der Vertrauensschülerin nachkam, Koffer und Tasche in das Abteil bugsierte und neben Seines auf die Ablage verfrachtete, mühte Julie sich sichtlich damit ab, ihrer Wut Herr zu werden.  
„So eine eingebildete Ziege, hinterhältige Pixie!", grummelte sie vor sich hin während sie sich wieder auf das Polster fallen ließ.  
Dorian, welcher den Vorfall nur mäßig interessiert beobachtet hatte, grinste als Daren sich neben Julie nieder ließ, Julie in den Arm nahm und beruhigend auf sie einredete.

Nach dieser Episode verlief die Fahrt relativ ruhig. Dorian wurde von seinen Kumpels aus Gryffindor abgeholt und in ihr Abteil befördert, sie brauchten noch einen Mitspieler für eine Runde Zauberschnipp-schnapp.  
So hatten Daren und Julie das Abteil die meiste Zeit ganz für sich, konnten über ihre Ferienerlebnisse reden und ein wenig kuscheln.

Mit gleichbleibendem Tempo rauschte der Zug dahin, durch Wälder und über freies Land. Die Sonne änderte ihre Position und stand schon weit im Westen als die Bremsen griffen und sich quietschend mühten, die Kolonne zum Stillstand zu bringen.  
Aufgeregt schnatternd, drückend und schiebend ergoss sich die schwarzgekleidete Schülerschar über den Bahnsteig.  
Vertraut schallte der Aufruf für die Erstklässler über ihre Köpfe hinweg und die Angesprochenen beeilten sich ihm zu folgen, während die älteren Semester zu den Kutschen drängten.

Daren lotste Julie sicher durch die Masse, als Quidditchspieler wusste er, wie man seine Ellenbogen zielorientiert einsetzen konnte. Trotzdem dauerte es eine Weile, ehe auch sie zu einer Kutsche gelangten.  
Als Julie hinaufkletterte, rutschte sie aus und wäre beinahe nach hinten und wieder herunter gefallen. Aber Daren kannte seine Freundin und hatte schon einen Arm ausgestreckt um sie zu stützen.  
Zwei weitere Ravenclaw stiegen noch zu und ab ging die Fahrt, hinauf zum hellerleuchteten Schloss.

oOoOoOo

Stimmengewirr schlug ihnen entgegen als sie die Große Halle betraten. Wie immer funkelten unzählige Kerzen über den Tischen und an der verzauberten Decke blitzten Sterne. Ein vertrauter Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, und genau das löste in fast allen das Gefühl aus, nach Hause gekommen zu sein.  
Lachend und scherzend suchten sie ihre Freunde, fanden diese, umarmten und begrüßten sich. Lautstark wurden Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht und erst als sich die großen Torflügel öffneten, kehrte Stille ein.

Daren ließ sich auf den Platz neben Julie nieder und folgte den Erstklässlern mit seinen Blicken.  
Stolpernd und drängelnd wurde die Halle durchquert, dann nahmen sie vor dem Lehrertisch Aufstellung.  
Der alte sprechende Hut wurde gut sichtbar auf dem Podest aufgestellt und begann sein Lied, in dem er die Qualitäten der einzelnen Häuser besang.  
Daraufhin zückte Professor McGonagall eine Pergamentrolle und las von ihr die Namen der Neuen ab.  
Nach und nach musste man an den Tischen etwas zusammen rücken, bis auch der Letzte ein Haus sein Eigen nennen durfte.  
Die Zeremonie war beendet, der Hut wurde hinaus getragen und der Direktor erhob sich.  
„Ein herzliches Willkommen an Alle, welche wieder, oder auch zum ersten Mal, diese ehrwürdigen alten Hallen betreten. Den älteren Schülern erzähle ich nichts Neues, wenn ich sage, dass man den verbotenen Wald nicht betreten darf, dennoch gilt diese Regel auch für sie! Zudem kann im Büro des Hausmeisters die aktuelle Liste mit verbotenen Gegenständen eingesehen werden. Auch möchte ich darauf hinweisen dass diese Liste ständig erweitert wird, lasst euch also nicht mit einem der dort aufgeführten Gegenstände erwischen." Die Schüler ganz vorne konnten sein Zwinkern nicht übersehen.  
„Damit mir die älteren Jahrgänge nicht gleich einschlafen habe ich nun das Vergnügen auch Ihnen eine Neuigkeit zu verkünden und damit unseren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorzustellen, Professor Jones!"  
Neugierig reckten sich die Hälse um besagtem Professor einer Musterung zu unterziehen. Gemurmel kam auf als die ersten Eindrücke ausgetauscht wurden.  
„Er ist ziemlich jung für einen Professor oder?"  
„Ja, um die dreißig schätze ich."  
„Er sieht gut aus!" Diese Feststellung kam eindeutig von einem weiblichen Wesen.  
Lächelnd hob der Mittelpunkt der Gespräche die Hand und winkte den Schülern zu.  
„Scheint nett zu sein", flüsterte man daraufhin und verstummte schnell, als Dumbledore wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Und damit genug von mir, ich bin schon ganz gespannt was die Hauselfen uns heute alles gezaubert haben. Guten Appetit!"  
Jubel brandete auf und kaum das er sich gesetzt hatte, erschien ein Festessen aus dem Nichts.

Daren schaufelte sich begeistert seinen Teller voll und warf dabei alles Mögliche durcheinander.  
Wie ausgehungert begann er zu essen – na ja, seit dem Frühstück nur eine Schachtel Schokofrösche, vier Pasteten und eine ungezählte Menge an Berti Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, natürlich hatte man da Hunger – und vertilgte seine Portion in Rekordzeit.  
Noch einmal nahm er sich Nachschlag und eine Stunde und zwei Tortenstücke später, lehnte er sich zufrieden, satt und träge zurück.  
Herrlich. Nicht, dass seine Mutter nicht kochen konnte, doch ein Festessen in Hogwarts toppte einfach alles.  
Julie lehnte sich zu ihm und grinste. „Na? Ist die Raubtierfütterung beendet?"  
Ein ernsthaftes Nicken antwortete ihr und sie lachte leise.

Als die Gespräche, welche man während dem Essen aufgenommen hatte, eingestellt wurden, wusste er ohne hinzusehen, dass der Schulleiter sich wieder erhoben hatte.  
„Meine Lieben, ich hoffe euch hat dieses großartige Mahl ebenso gemundet wie mir. Und da wir morgen alle einen langen Tag vor uns haben, schlage ich vor, wir begeben uns nun zu Bett. Gute Nacht!"  
Der müde Applaus verebbte sehr schnell, da bereits alle aus der Großen Halle drängten.  
Daren nahm Julie an die Hand und sie schlenderten über einen kleinen Umweg hoch in den Ravenclawturm. Zwar brauchten sie so etwas länger für den Weg, doch es hatte den unschätzbaren Vorteil dass sie sich nicht durch ihre Mitschüler quetschen mussten.  
Zudem – und das hatte Daren gar nicht bedacht – leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum bereits als sie zusammen mit einem ihrer Vertrauensschüler eintraten.

Mehr als einen fragenden Blick brauchte er Julie nicht zuwerfen, sie verstand ihn auch nonverbal und zog ihn zu ihrem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin. Wie immer brannte darin ein Feuer und strahlte eine behagliche Wärme aus.  
Daren machte es sich in den tiefen Polstern bequem und zog Julie auf seinen Schoß.  
Noch immer tröpfelten die Schüler durch die Tür hinein und sie grüßten ihre vorbeigehenden Freunde. Irgendwann wurde es aber still, sie waren in dem großen Raum alleine. Aneinander gekuschelt sahen sie in die zuckenden Flammen und genossen schweigend die Nähe des jeweils Anderen. Die Sommerferien waren wirklich verdammt lang gewesen!  
„Ich bin Quidditchkapitän", sagte Daren irgendwann so unvermittelt, das Julie zusammenzuckte. Verblüfft drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. „Das ist toll Daren!", lächelte sie dann und umarmte ihn fest. „Da haben sie genau die richtige Entscheidung getroffen!"  
Erfreut über ihre Begeisterung zog auch er sie an sich und verbarg sein zweifelndes Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Ob das wirklich so gut war? Klar, er spielte gerne und auch Quidditchtheorie war seine Leidenschaft. Aber als Kapitän würde er einiges zu tun bekommen und zudem mussten sie für die UTZe lernen… Seine ohnehin knapp bemessene Freizeit, und damit die Zeit für Julie würde darunter leiden. Doch diese Schattenseite würden sie schnell genug zu spüren bekommen, es war wirklich nicht nötig sie jetzt zu erwähnen.

Noch eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann erhoben sie sich beide und steuerten auf die Schlafsäle zu. Es war spät, der Tag war lang und der Nächste würde auch nicht kürzer werden. Eine letzte Umarmung, ein sanfter Kuss, gemurmelte Worte. Dann huschten sie die Treppen hinauf und in ihre Betten.


	2. Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

Nachdem das erste Kapitel doch ein wenig 0815 war, hoffe ich, dieses unterhält euch besser :)

**Glasschmetterling:** Tja, das stimmt, es waren gleich zu Anfang ziemlich viel Charaktere, da ich sie euch kurz vorstellen wollte °g°. Aber keine Angst, diesmal konzentrieren wir uns nur auf unser goldendes Pärchen aus Ravenclaw:

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 2: Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

_~ Julie ~_

Natürlich war Julie nicht ausgeschlafen als sie sich am nächsten Tag neben Daren an den Ravenclawtisch plumpsen ließ und mit halb geöffneten Augen eine Schüssel zu sich heran zog. Ein erstes Lächeln erschien in ihrem Gesicht, als Daren kommentarlos Müsli und Milch vor sie hin stellte. Wirklich praktisch einen Freund zu haben, der einerseits genau wusste was man haben wollte und andererseits über Arme verfügte, die lang genug waren um das Gewünschte herbei zu schaffen.  
Geübt panschte sie ihr Frühstück zusammen und aß mit zunehmendem Appetit und abnehmender Schläfrigkeit. Nach dem obligatorischen Glas Kürbissaft kehrten auch ihre letzten entfleuchten Lebensgeister zurück.  
Daren war schon in ein Gespräch mit Professor Flitwick vertieft, den Gesprächsfetzen zufolge, die sie aufschnappten konnte, ging es um den Stundenplan und Quidditch, also ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Große Halle wandern.

Sämtliche Hauslehrer standen bei ihren Schülern und teilten Pergamentblätter - die Stundenpläne - aus.  
Zu Professor Snape sah sie lieber nicht zu lange hinüber, auf seinen Todesblick konnte sie verzichten. Bei Merlin, war sie glücklich gewesen als sie nach der vierten Klasse Zaubertränke endlich abwählen konnte.  
Dafür durfte sie sowohl die Stunden der gestrengen McGonagall, welche gerade einen ihrer Schützlinge scharf zu Recht wies, als auch den Unterricht von Sprout besuchen. Na gut, gegen die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff hatte sie an sich nichts, trotzdem war sie froh, sich jederzeit an Flitzwick wenden zu können. Er war einfach lieb.  
Deshalb drehte sie sich ihm nun auch mit einem Lächeln zu als er „Miss Sorrey" quiekte.  
Der kleine Professor stand auf der Bank, sie saß darauf. So waren sie ungefähr auf selber Augenhöhe.  
Flink studierte er ihren Stundenplan und sah sie dann an.  
„Immer noch dieselben Fächer wie im letzten Jahr, Sie wollten nichts ändern lassen, nein?", mit diesen Worten reichte er ihr das Pergament und sie überflog es ebenfalls.  
„Nein, wollte ich nicht", bestätigte sie.  
„Wissen Sie denn mittlerweile welchen Beruf Sie ergreifen wollen?" fragte Flitwick weiter. Einerseits war sie gerührt, dass ihr Professor sich so um sie kümmerte, andererseits brachte er sie damit in Verlegenheit. Beschämt schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Na na, kein Grund zur Sorge", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. „Am besten kommen Sie in den nächsten Wochen einmal in mein Büro und wir unterhalten uns noch einmal in aller Ruhe. Und nun gehen Sie lieber, nicht dass Sie noch zu spät zu Ihrem Unterricht kommen." Mit einem freundlichen Nicken wandte er sich dem Nächsten zu.  
Tatsächlich zeigte die Uhr bereits kurz vor knapp und auch Daren stand schon in Bereitschaft.  
Da ihre Stundenpläne absolut gleich waren - Julie hatte einfach dieselben Fächer belegt wie ihr Freund - gingen sie gemeinsam über die Ländereien, Richtung Wald.

oOoOoOo

Der Unterricht fand in der Regel unweit einer großen Koppel auf dem Rasen statt. Anscheinend gab es heute keinen praktischen Teil, denn die Umzäunung war leer und Professor Kesselbrand stand etwas abseits, an einen Baum gelehnt.  
Kurze Zeit später waren alle um ihn versammelt und er bedeute ihnen, sich zu setzten.  
Erfreut stellte Julie fest, dass sie diese Stunde mit den Hufflepuffs hatten und nicht mit den Slytherins, wie letztes Jahr. Zwar war es ungerecht zu pauschalisieren, aber man konnte nicht bestreiten, dass die meisten Störenfriede nun mal aus den Reihen der Grünen kamen.  
Dabei mochte Julie Magische Geschöpfe eigentlich recht gerne, zumindest solange die Wesen nicht zu Monstern wurden, und absolut unnötige, provozierende Zwischenfragen machten den Unterricht nicht besser.

So aber ließen sie sich gemeinschaftlich auf dem weichen, trockenen Gras nieder und lauschten der unvermeidlichen Rede ihres Professors, der sich lang und breit über die bevorstehenden Prüfungen ausließ.  
Anschließend folgte eine recht entspannte Wiederholung des letzten Jahres, gefolgt von einer Hausaufgabe welche das Lesen einiger Seiten beinhaltete.

Danach ging Julie nur ungern ins Schloss zurück. Die Spätsommersonne entfaltete langsam ihre Wärme und draußen duftete es herrlich nach süßem Graß und Blumen. Ein miefiges Klassenzimmer war dagegen nicht besonders verlockend. Apropos Klassenzimmer.  
„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte sie an Daren gewandt, der prompt in seiner Tasche nach dem Stundenplan kramte und ihn heraus zog.  
„Och Schade, Geschichte der Zauberei", verkündete er und machte schon einmal vorsorglich ein gelangweiltes Gesicht.  
Auch Julies Stimmung fiel rapide ab, trotzdem hakte sie sich bei Daren ein und zog ihn zurück zum Schloss.  
„Komm, wenn wir uns beeilen bekommen wir vielleicht wenigstens Plätze am Fenster." Nebeneinander, das verstand sich von selbst.  
Ganz so schnell ging es dann aber doch nicht, da Julie die Altweibersommerstimmung etwas zu Kopfe gestiegen war. Übermütig wurden die Bewohner sämtlicher Porträts, die ihren Weg säumten, begrüßt.  
Erstaunlicherweise kamen sie trotzdem noch rechtzeitig und sicherten sich geradezu ideale Plätze: Ziemlich weit hinten und am Fenster.  
Daren durfte ihre Stellung halten, während Julie einen Kampf mit altmodischen Öffnungsmechanismen austrug, bis endlich frische, warme Luft in das klamme Zimmer strömte.  
Nun wurde noch ihr Stuhl etwas näher an den Darens geschoben, sie setzte sich darauf und es war perfekt.  
Als Binns mit seinen Tiraden anfing stahl sich ihre Hand unauffällig unter der Bank in die Darens. Lächelnd zwinkerte sie ihm zu, legte ihren freien Arm auf den Tisch und bettete den Kopf darauf.  
Für ihre offensichtliche Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber dem Unterricht erntete sie von ihrem Freund nur ein amüsiertes Kopfschütteln.  
Leicht erstaunt beobachte sie wie er Pergament und Feder hervor holte - einhändig und ohne sie los zu lassen - und scheinbar allen Ernstes vor hatte, Binns zu zuhören!  
Das hatte es auch noch nicht gegeben.  
„Was wird denn das?", flüsterte sie ihm neugierig zu, nachdem sie ihren Kopf näher zu seinem manövriert hatte.  
„Na, ich schreibe mit, was den sonst?", kam eben so leise die Antwort, während er auch noch wirklich etwas notierte!  
„Seit wann das denn? Ich meine, du hast doch sonst auch nie… ?!?" Ihre Verblüffung war nicht zu überhören.  
Diesmal war ein Schulterzucken, gepaart mit einem schiefen Grinsen die ganze Antwort, ehe er sich wieder voll auf Binns konzentrierte.  
Verwundert setzte sie sich wieder in ihre leidlich bequeme Schlafposition zurück und musterte ihn weiter von schräg-unten. Ein Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen regte sich in ihr. Eigentlich sollte sie auch aufpassen, immerhin musste auch sie in knapp einem Jahr Prüfungen in diesem Fach absolvieren und nach Möglichkeit auch bestehen.  
Aber gegen Binns eintönigen Vortrag, der so zuverlässig einschläferte wie ein eigens dafür konzipierter Trank, kam sie nicht an.  
Ihre Lider wurden schwerer, sanken herab und bald döste sie, trotz des harten Tisches, friedlich vor sich hin.

oOoOoOo

Daren weckte sie erst am Ende der Stunde, mit einem sanften Stoß in die Seite. Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen während er seine Sachen wieder zusammen packte. Den eng beschriebenen Pergamentblättern nach, hatte er wirklich die ganze Stunde mit notiert.  
Binns entschwebte durch die Tafel, die Schüler zogen den widerstandsfreieren Weg durch die Tür vor.

„Schreibst du jetzt immer mit in Geschichte?", wollte Julie wissen, als sie schon beim Nachtisch - Pudding mit Kirschen - angelangt waren. Zuvor war so gut wie kein Gespräch möglich gewesen, da sich alle wie ausgehungert auf das Mittagessen gestürzt hatten.  
Das ‚Hm', welches ihr Liebster, selbst sehr intensiv mit seinem Dessert beschäftigt, als Antwort von sich gab, war nicht besonders aussagekräftigt. Rechnete sie aber sein Kopfnicken mit ein, so konnte man es getrost als ‚Ja' auslegen.  
Wieder regte sich ihr Gewissen.  
„Vermutlich sollte ich das auch machen", murmelte sie betrübt. Guter Vorsatz, aber bestimmt nicht durchzuhalten. Weder Fleisch noch Geist waren willig, wenn Binns seine ‚Gutenachtgeschichten' runter leierte.  
„Es reicht doch wenn einer mitschreibt", grinste Daren und schob sich den letzten, angehäuften Löffel in den Mund.  
„Ja, aber das wäre ungerecht!", wandte sie ein. Sicher konnten sie beide aus denselben Aufzeichnungen lernen, aber er hatte die Arbeit während sie schlief.  
Kopfschüttelnd und lächelnd tätschelte er ihr den Kopf und erhob sich dann.  
„Bereit für eine Runde Verteidigung? Im Zweifelsfall gegen den neuen Professor!", überging er ihre Bedenken und streckte eine Hand aus, um sie hoch zu ziehen.  
Seine Rechnung ging auf, Geschichte war Vergangenheit und ihre Gedanken kreisten um die noch unbekannte Größe des Lehrerkollegiums.  
„Toll das wir ihn heute schon haben", freute sie sich auf dem Weg hinauf in den dritten Stock.  
Darens Augen blitzten amüsiert. „Ob wir uns nach der Doppelstunde immer noch darüber freuen?"  
„Ach komm, schlimmer als Snape kann er kaum sein!", lachte Julie, nichts desto trotz hatte sie ihre Stimme bei dem letzten Satz gesenkt, denn man konnte nie wissen, hinter welcher Statue der genannte Schrecken lauerte, um wie ein Gewitter über ahnungslose Schüler herein zu brechen.  
Allerdings konnte man nur Vermutungen über den Charakter des neuen Lehrers anstellen, womöglich war er doch Snapes Zwilling? Vorsichtshalber waren alle pünktlich vor dem Klassenzimmer erschienen und trotteten lammfromm hinein, um sich ihre Plätze zu suchen.

Er war nicht so schlimm wie Snape. Er war besser - viel besser.  
„Tag zusammen, ich werde euch dieses Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten, mein Name ist Professor Jones", begrüßte er sie launig, als alle saßen.  
„In den letzten Jahren habe ich als Fluchbrecher für Gringotts gearbeitet, unter anderem, um mit dem Alphabet vorne anzufangen, in Ägypten und Äthiopien. Ihr dürft also annehmen dass ich, was Flüche und andere Gefährlichkeiten angeht, einiges auf dem Kasten habe, sonst stände ich nicht mehr vor euch sondern würde schon einen netten kleinen Sarg mein Eigen nennen." Belustigt zwinkerte er ihnen zu.  
„Ganz so überragend wie ich es gerne hätte bin ich aber leider doch nicht, sonst hätte ich mir bei meiner letzten Mission keine Verletzung eingehandelt. Kurz und gut, ich muss mich - kleiner Tipp am Rande: Legt euch nie mit einer Medihexe an, ihr verliert! - ein Jahr schonen und deshalb bin ich hier."  
Seiner guten Laune zufolge schien ihm diese Übergangslösung aber nicht besonders viel auszumachen.  
„Weiter im Text: Man hat mir gesagt dass ihr, alles in allem, über dunkle Geschöpfe und über Flüche einigermaßen Bescheid wisst. Das ist gut, denn ihr müsst am Ende dieses Jahres eure Abschlussprüfung absolvieren. Trotzdem gibt es noch viel dafür zu lernen, nicht für die Schule sondern für s Leben, diese Noten stellen die Weichen für eure Zukunft und so weiter und so fort, ihr wisst was ich meine." Wieder zwinkerte er ihnen zu.  
„Ich schätze mal ihr dürft euch solche Sprüche von euren anderen Professoren zur Genüge anhören, also muss ich es euch nicht noch einmal herbeten."  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel aus den Schülerreihen, einige verwegene klopften mit den Knöcheln auf ihre Tische. Grinsend nahm er den Beifall entgegen und wartete ab, bis wieder Ruhe herrschte um fort zu fahren.  
„Ihr kennt also die Gefahren, die auf euch lauern, wenn ihr diese Schule verlassen werdet. Auch kennt ihr eure Möglichkeiten ihnen entgegen zu treten. Aber sich etwas bewusst sein bedeutet nicht zwangsweise, dass man es auch erkennt. Stellt euch vor ihr dringt in ein unterirdisches Höhlensystem ein, auf der Suche nach einem sagenumwobenen Schatz. Natürlich wird er durch Fallen und Zauber geschützt, möglicherweise durch mächtige, schwarze Magie. Hinter jeder Ecke könnte eine Chimära lauern, jeder weitere Schritt könnte euch in eine Grube, gefüllt mit Skorpionen, stürzen lassen und vielleicht bringt euch jeder Atemzug dem Tod näher, wenn die Luft mit einem tödlichen Gift geschwängert ist."  
Mittlerweile war es so ruhig das man eine Feder hätte fallen hören.  
„Ihr müsst jedes Zeichen, das euch retten könnte, nicht nur bemerken sondern auch richtig interpretieren. Ein Kratzer an der Wand oder ein kleiner Stein auf dem Boden, beides kann auf eine unmittelbare Gefahr hindeuten. Was sagt euch, ob eine Kette, die euch verlockend entgegen funkelt, nicht verflucht ist und ihr eure Arme einbüßt, sobald ihr sie berührt?  
Wenn wirklich nichts mehr hilft, könnt ihr euch nur noch auf euer Gefühl verlassen. Doch soweit sollte es möglichst nicht kommen.  
Ich will euch beibringen, wie man Zauber analysiert und neutralisiert. Mein Ziel ist es das, wenn ihr euch wirklich einmal einer Gefahr gegenüber seht, diese erkennen und beseitigen könnt.

So, damit genug palavert, jetzt geht es ans Eingemachte!"  
Auf ein Schnippen seines Zauberstabes hin, setzte sich ein Schachtelberg, der auf dem Pult thronte, in Bewegung.  
Zielsicher landete je ein Karton auf einem Tisch und sofort reckten sich neugierige Schülernasen hinein.  
Julie erkannte drei völlig gleich aussehende Schreibfedern.  
„Äußerlich sind diese Federn nicht zu unterscheiden, aber ich habe je Eine mit einem Zauber belegt. Überlegt euch wie ihr diesen aufspüren könnt und versucht es dann. Ihr habt eine halbe Stunde Zeit, dann besprechen wir es gemeinsam. Und Los!"

oOoOoOo

Nach der Stunde standen die Münder nicht mehr still, ausführlich wurde der neue Lehrer und sein Unterricht diskutiert.  
Daren und Julie schlossen sich der einhelligen Meinung an, dass sie dieses Schuljahr einen Glückstreffer gelandet hatten. Langweilig würde es bestimmt nicht werden.  
Dann verbrachten sie den restlichen Tag damit, draußen das schöne Wetter zu genießen. Es konnte ja keiner wissen, wie lange es noch anhalten würde.


	3. Regenwetter

Ich weiß noch, dass es ein total verregneter Tag war, als ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben habe. Tja, das hat wohl das ganze ein wenig beeinflusst...

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Regenwetter**

_~ Daren ~_

Schon der erste Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte Daren, dass dieser Tag wohl nicht der Geeignetste für Quidditch war. Verwirbelte Wolkenbänder zogen über den Himmel, der ganz in dunkelgrauen Schattierungen gefärbt war. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Regen kam.

Nichtsdestotrotz schwang er sich motiviert aus dem Bett und saß nicht viel später in der Großen Halle am Frühstückstisch. Während er sich mit der Gabel Eier und Speck in den Mund schaufelte, sah er sich am Tisch um. Julie war noch nicht da und auch sonst blieben sehr viele Plätze leer. Kein Wunder, die Meisten hatten es wohl nicht besonders eilig, ihre warmen Betten an einem regnerischen Samstagmorgen zu verlassen.

Zumindest seine Mannschaft war schon vollzählig und bald darauf marschierten sie zusammen Richtung Quidditchfeld.

Noch bevor sie die Umkleiden erreichten schlugen ihnen die ersten Tropfen ins Gesicht.

Als sie dann schließlich umgezogen waren und die Besen bei Fuß standen, hatte niemand mehr Lust darauf, sich dem Regen zu stellen.

Daren tat sein Möglichstes sie zu motivieren, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass auch er selbst auch kein großes Verlangen nach einer kalten Dusche hatte. Doch es half nichts. Mit viel gutem Zureden scheuchte er alle nach draußen und wäre, dort angekommen, am liebsten sofort wieder umgekehrt. Das Tröpfeln hatte sich zu einem Platzregen entwickelt.

Mühsam schrie er ihnen seine Anweisungen entgegen, schwang sich dann auf den Besen und flog direkt in die Wasserfront hinein.

oOoOoOo

Das einzig Gute, was sich zwei Stunden später sagen ließ, war, dass niemand zugesehen hatte.

Die Stimmung hatte ihren Nullpunkt erreicht, als sie sich völlig durchnässt und verdreckt in die Umkleide zurück schleppten.

In der Luft war keine Verständigung möglich gewesen. Worte schluckte der Wind und die Sicht... eine Katastrophe.

Das Daren, als Hüter, nicht Unmengen an Toren kassiert hatte lag vor allem daran, dass die Jäger die Torringe von Weitem nicht sahen und wenn doch, der Ball vom Wind verweht wurde.

Jedenfalls hatte er keine Ahnung, wie sie gespielt hatten. Er hätte es nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn die halbe Mannschaft gelandet und verschwunden wäre.

Umziehen hatte keinen Sinn. Bis sie wieder im Schloss waren, wären ihre anderen Klamotten auch nass, deshalb stapften sie so zurück, wie sie waren.

Auf dem Weg in den Ravenclawturm liefen sie auch noch prompt Filch über den Weg.

Einhellig schreckten sie zurück, als der Hausmeister hinter einer Statue hervor schlurfte, und sie, einen Besen schwingend, ankeifte: „Was meint ihr was ihr hier tut? Den Boden verschmutzen! Als ob ich nichts Besseres zu tun hätte als hinter euch her zu wischen. Na wartet, das hat ein Nachspiel. Strafarbeit! Für Jeden!"

Angeekelt wich Daren, als Anführer seiner Gruppe, zurück, als Filch einen irren Blick bekam und bei jedem Wort seinen Speichel in alle Richtungen verteilte.

„Ihr werdet die Kerker scheuern bis man sich in den Steinen spiegeln kann! Dann wisst ihr, was für ein Vergnügen das ist, hinter so kleinen, verzogenen, stinkenden, -„

„Gibt es hier ein Problem Mr. Filch?"

Erleichtert atmete Daren auf und seine Mannschaft tat es ihm gleich. Die Rettung in Gestalt ihres untersetzten Hauslehrers kam gerade den Gang entlang, auf sie zu getrippelt.

„Die Kinder verschmutzen das Schloss, Professor", schnarrte Filch und wedelte mit einer Hand zu der Schlammspur, welche sie hinterlassen hatten.

„Es tut uns leid Professor", erklärte Daren schnell. „Aber wir kommen vom Quidditchtraining und das Wetter…"

„Ja in der Tat, es stürmt ganz fürchterlich! Und ihr seid heute geflogen?" Mitleid, Ungläubigkeit und Hochachtung schwangen in Flitwicks Worten mit.

„Natürlich Professor, schließlich wollen wir uns dieses Jahr den Hauspokal holen! Slytherin wird es nicht leicht haben!" Daren war ganz in seinem Element als Kapitän.

„Recht so, recht so!", strahlte der kleine Mann begeistert.

„Aber Sir, die Kinder haben mutwillig das Schloss verschandelt", empörte sich Filch.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es mit Absicht getan haben, oder?" fragte Flitwick wohlwollend. Allgemeines Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm.

„Da sehen Sie", strahlte er daraufhin Filch an. „Ich denke nicht, dass hier Strafarbeiten nötig sind. Die Damen und Herren werden von nun an bestimmt darauf achten die Schuhe auszuziehen wenn sie schmutzig sind, nicht wahr?"

„Ja Sir", antwortete die Mannschaft im Chor.

„Dann gehen Sie nun flugs in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, aber ohne uns wieder Anlass für Strafarbeiten zu geben", zwinkerte er ihnen zu und entließ sie damit.

Flugs hatten sie die Schuhe ausgezogen und tapsten auf den Socken weiter, froh, dem finster dreinblickenden Filch zu entkommen.

Daren nahm sich fest vor, sich dafür später bei Flitwick zu bedanken. Wäre nicht er sondern Snape vorbei gekommen, das hätte böse ins Auge gehen können.

In der Sicherheit des Gemeinschaftsraumes angekommen trennten sie sich und Daren stellte sich erst einmal unter die Dusche.

Während das warme Wasser auf seinen Kopf prasselte wurde ihm langsam wieder warm und die verspannten Muskeln lockerten sich.

Beim Abtrocknen viel ihm dann ein großer blauer Fleck ins Auge, der unübersehbar auf seinem Oberarm prangte. Das war die Krönung des Trainings gewesen.

Jonny, einer seiner Treiber, hatte ihn mit einem Klatscher verwechselt und den Schläger voll durchgezogen, woraufhin Daren fast vom Besen gefallen wäre. Doch solange die Stelle nur blau und nichts kaputt war, musste er nicht in den Krankenflügel.

Madame Pomfreys endlose Ermahnungen und auch noch die scheußliche Medizin würde er sich gerne ersparen.

Einigermaßen erfrischt ging er dann hinunter zum Mittagessen.

Hier traf er auch endlich Julie und begrüßte sie mit einer stürmischen Umarmung, ehe er seinen Teller bis zum Anschlag füllte.

Wieder einmal dankte er Merlin dafür, mit Julie eine Freundin zu haben die ihn erst einmal essen ließ, ehe sie zu reden anfing.

Sie wusste, dass er erst einmal etwas zwischen die Kiemen brauchte, wenn er schon halb am Hungertuch nagte.

„Wo warst du heute Vormittag? Ich hab dich gesucht", kam die Fragen dann zusammen mit dem Nachtisch.

„Wir waren draußen, Quidditchtrainig. Ich habe es dir doch gestern noch gesagt?", antwortete Daren etwas unsicher. Normalerweise informierte er Julie über ihre Trainingszeiten um eben zu vermeiden, dass sie nach ihm suchte. Oder zumindest wusste, wo er zu finden war.

Während er sein Kuchenstück verdrückte konnte er zusehen, wie Julie ihre Stirn in Falten legte und mit den Fingern an ihrer Unterlippe zupfte. Ein sicheres Indiz dafür, dass sie scharf nachdachte. Dann hellte sich ihr hübsches Gesicht auf, nur um gleich darauf betrübt auszusehen.

„Stimmt, hast du. Ich hab's vergessen."

Am liebsten hätte er sie sofort geküsst, entschied dann aber, dass sich das mit vollem Mund nicht so gut bewerkstelligen ließ.

Aber es war einfach zu süß, mit anzusehen wie sich ihre Gedanken immer auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelten.

„Nicht so schlimm", beruhigte er sie, nachdem er geschluckt hatte.

Ihrem Lächeln, das darauf folgte, war er schon lange verfallen.

„Hm, hast du den Aufsatz für Goni schon gemacht?", ging sie zu schulischen Themen über.

Diesmal hatte der Löffel gerade wieder den Weg in seinen Mund gefunden, weshalb er nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.

„Wollen wir das zusammen machen? Oder hast du heute Nachmittag schon was anderes vor?" Wieder verneinte er. Er hatte genau das Selbe vorgehabt wie sie: Hausaufgaben.

Gerade mal einen halben Monat waren sie nun in Hogwarts, und schon überschüttete man sie mit Arbeit. Dazu musste er sich auch noch um das Training kümmern und wie befürchtet hatte er nur noch sehr wenig Zeit für Julie.

Wenigstens verbrachten sie diesen Nachmittag zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum, nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, vor dem Kamin sitzend.

Zwar war die Lautstärke - das ganze Haus schien hier versammelt, niemand wollte bei diesem Wetter einen Schritt vor die Tür tun - nicht gerade geeignet zum Arbeiten, doch sie zogen es der Bibliothek vor. So konnten sie sich wenigstens auch unterhalten, ohne einen Rüffel von Madame Pince zu riskieren.

In den Diskussionen um die einzelnen Aufgaben war Daren zwar meist Tonangebend, doch wenn er zu übereifrig wurde bremste ihn Julie. Er war sich wohl bewusst, dass seine Aufsätze strukturierter waren, seit sie zusammen arbeiteten.

Die Ironie daran war, dass Julie selbst in dieser Hinsicht eher chaotisch veranlagt war. Aber sich gegenseitig kontrollierend, schafften sie, alles in allem, ganz annehmbare bis gute Noten.

oOoOoOo

Geistig erschöpft lehnte sich Daren zurück und rieb sich zuerst die Finger, dann die malträtierte Schulter.

Nicht nur Verwandlung, auch Magische Geschöpfe und Zauberkunst hatten sie erledigt. Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen.

Träge sah er Julie dabei zu, wie sie aufstand und Holz nachlegte.

„Was hast du?", wollte sie wissen, und deutete auf seine Schulter. Natürlich hatte sie seine Bewegung bemerkt.

„Quidditch", murmelte er leise und winkte abfällig mit einer Hand. Es war nur eine Lappalie, sie musste sich keine Sorgen machen.

„Was ist denn passiert?", hakte sie nach, während sie schon die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete.

Halbherzig versuchte er sie davon abzuhalten, aber wer ließ sich nicht gerne von einem hübschen Mädchen ausziehen?

Als er aber ihre Angst bemerkte, erzählte er von dem Vorfall mit dem blinden Treiber.

Vorsichtig streifte sie den Stoff zur Seite und besah die verfärbte Stelle.

Was als nächstes kam, wusste er, deshalb hatte er es ihr ja nicht sagen wollten.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus Daren. Geh lieber zu Madame Pomfrey!"

Er hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um ihr diesen Gedanken auszureden.

Ein absolut hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, das war ihm von vornherein klar. Julie würde erst beruhigt sein, wenn er sich von der Krankenschwester untersuchen ließ und genau das würde er auch machen, weil er nicht sehen konnte, wie Julie sich sorgte – schon gar nicht um ihn.

Doch er kam gar nicht zu Wort, denn den Selben Moment suchte sich einer seiner Mitschüler aus, um quer durch den Raum zu ihnen herüber zu schreien: „Hey, wenn euch zu warm wird in euren Klamotten, dann sucht euch doch einen ruhigeren Ort!"

Daren stimmte nicht in das aufkommende Gelächter mit ein, doch ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht während Julie rot wurde.

„Hast Recht Greg", brüllte er nur zurück, zog sein Hemd lässig zu Recht und stand auf.

Mit Leichtigkeit hob er Julie hoch und trug sie erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, gefolgt von amüsierten bis neidischen Blicken.

Kaum fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss, stellte er Julie wieder auf ihre eigenen Beine, hielt sie aber noch einen Moment fest, bis sie sicher stand.

Entschuldigend lächelte er sie an. „Tut mir leid, aber wenn die schon so einen blöden Kommentar bringen…"

Gerade noch hatte sie sehr verdattert ausgesehen, nun öffnete sich ihr roter Mund zu einem herzlichen Lachen. Prustend stand sie vor ihm und japste nach Luft.

Hieß das, sie war nicht sauer? Vorsichtshalber mal abwarten…

„Deren Blicke waren aber auch zu komisch!", presste sie irgendwann hervor, was ihn vollends beruhigte. Sie fand das genauso komisch wie er.

Doch leider hatte sie ihr Vorhaben nicht vergessen. Nachdem sie sich zusammen über die Anderen amüsiert hatten, schnappte sie seine Hand und zog ihn Richtung Krankenflügel.

Auf dem Weg jammerte er zum Steinerweichen, aber sie ließ sich dadurch nicht stören. Unbarmherzig schob sie ihn durch die Tür in den großen, mit Betten gesäumten Raum und rief nach Madame Pomfrey.

Missmutig ließ er die nervenaufreibende Prozedur über sich ergehen. Die brennende Salbe auf seiner Haut war schon nicht gerade angenehm, aber da schwafelte die Krankenschwester während der ganzen Behandlung auch noch wie gefährlich Quidditch sei, „unverantwortlich", „werde mit dem Schulleiter sprechen", und so weiter. Julie hatte natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als nickend daneben zu stehen.

Nur seine gute Erziehung hielt ihn ruhig und still ließ er diese Folter über sich ergehen.

Dann befahl man ihm sich hinzulegen, damit die Salbe ordnunsgemäß einziehen konnte.

Okay, das war vielleicht nicht ganz so schlecht.

Auf dem weichen Bett war es ganz bequem und Julie hielt seine Hand, während er die Schmerzen heldenhaft, ohne einen Mucks von sich zu geben, ertrug.

Trotzdem war er froh, nach einer halben Stunde endlich entlassen zu werden, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass sein Arm nun nicht mehr schmerzte.

Dass es beim Abendessen seine Lieblingsnachspeise, Eis mit heißen Himbeeren gab, tröstete ihn etwas über die erlittenen Qualen hinweg.

Auch konnten sie den Abend nun in Ruhe genießen, die Hausaufgaben waren ja erledigt.

Gemütlich kuschelte Julie sich auf ihrem Sofa an ihn und er genoss sowohl ihre Wärme, als auch die des Feuers.

„Hast du gewusst, dass Professor Jones einen Fanclub hat?", murmelte Julie irgendwann, schon recht träge und schläfrig.

„Bist du etwa auch beigetreten?", neckte er sie gutmütig, nahm eine ihrer blonden, weichen Strähnen und wickelte sie um seine Finger.

Ein Kichern antwortete ihm.

„Meinst du ich trete irgendwo bei, wenn die MontGommery-Schlange die Anführerin ist?"

„Echt?" Er war milde erstaunt. Die Oberslytherin der Kerker himmelte einen Lehrer an. Ts ts, das gehört sich aber nicht.

„Hmhm", bekräftigte Julie ihre Aussage und unterstrich es noch mit einem Nicken. „Was ich so mitbekommen habe, sind die Hälfte aller Mädchen auf Hogwarts schon Mitglied."

„Und du nicht?", fragte er alarmiert. Wenn die anderen Mädchen den Professor so toll fanden, vielleicht gefiel er Julie dann auch? Aber sie verstand es, seine Unruhe sofort zu zerstreuen.

„Ich hab doch dich!"

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, ein seliges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Glücklich beugte er sich vor um Julie einen langen Kuss zu geben. Hatte er vorhin etwas von Wärme erwähnt?

Das wohlige Gefühl, die Gewissheit geliebt zu werden, wärmte ihn von Innen. Mehr, als jede Flamme bewirken konnte. Merlin hilf, jetzt wurde er auch noch romantisch.

Fest schloss erJulie in die Arme und zufrieden genossen sie ihr Beisammensein.

Später am Abend saß Daren in seinem Schlafsaal am Fenster, schon umgezogen und mit seinem Pyjama bekleidet.

Solche Abende mit Julie vergingen immer viel zu schnell und vor den Schlafsälen mussten sie sich trennen.

Gedankenverloren folgte er dem Weg der Regentropfen, die auf der Scheibe kleine Bäche bildeten und langsam nach unten wanderten.

Er konnte es Julie nicht sagen. Es ging einfach nicht. Gerade in den Augenblicken, in denen sie so glücklich miteinander waren, schnürte es ihm einfach die Kehle zu.

Nicht, noch nicht. In einem Jahr würde er es ihr sagen müssen, wenn sie Hogwarts hinter sich ließen.

Aber bis dahin konnte noch so viel geschehen…

Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Warum musste immer alles so kompliziert sein?

Der Tag, und vor allem das Quidditchtraining, hatte ihn geschafft. Müde warf er sich in die Kissen und zog mit einem Ruck die schweren, blauen Vorhänge zu.

* * *


	4. Feuer!

Na ja, wenn es darum geht, Kapitelüberschriften zu finden, bin ich nicht besonders kreativ, habt ihr sicher schon bemerkt. Weil auf Unwetter Sonnenschein folgt, gibt es bei mir nach Regen eben Feuer, öhm, ja

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Feuer!**

_~ Julie ~_

Das Schuljahr wurde älter und die Belastung der Siebtklässler nahm kontinuierlich zu.

Hausaufgaben flogen ihnen geradezu um die Ohren und auch spät abends sah man noch Lerneifrige im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen.

Julie hatte das Gefühl, von Arbeit geradezu erschlagen zu werden.

Unterricht, üben, Hausaufgaben, recherchieren, wiederholen, Daren zuwinken, Unterricht, schlafen, Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, üben, Hausaufgaben.

Sie war keine gute Schülerin und auch das Stillsitzen bereitete ihr nach einiger Zeit Probleme. Besonders wenn sie bei einer Aufgabe nicht weiter kam - was unglücklicherweise viel zu oft der Fall war - stand sie auf und tigerte umher. Das hatte zur Folge, dass sie für manche Aufsätze Ewigkeiten brauchte.

Doch das Schlimmste war, dass sie und Daren fast keine Zeit mehr füreinander fanden. Selbst wenn sie sich einmal ein paar Minuten freischaufelte, Daren hatte dasselbe Pensum an Arbeit wie sie.

Zudem musste er als Quidditchkapitän die Trainingspläne und Spieltaktiken ausarbeiten, ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Stunden, welche er mit seiner Mannschaft draußen auf dem Feld verbrachte.

An manchen Tagen wechselten sie keine fünf Worte miteinander, so eingespannt waren sie von ihren Pflichten.

Julie verstand ja, warum er keine Zeit hatte, aber sie litt trotzdem darunter.

Während Daren mit seinen Mitspielern durch die Luft wirbelte und sie zu neuen Höchstleistungen anspornte, saß sie allein in der Bibliothek und musste sich mit ihrem Verwandlungsaufsatz herumschlagen. Wenigstens hatte sie, indem sie gleich nach dem Unterricht hierher geeilt war, einen Fensterplatz bekommen.

Betrübt sah sie nach draußen in die Dämmerung. Mit Absicht hatte sie sich so gesetzt, dass sie in die Richtung des Quidditchfeldes blicken konnte. Dort waren unscharf ein paar kleine Punkte zu erkennen, die in dem diffusen Licht umher tanzten. Welcher davon wohl Daren war?

Langsam sollten sie aufhören, es war gefährlich im Dunklen zu fliegen!

Besorgt nahm sie sich vor, ihm das zu sagen sobald sie ihn sah.

Ach ja, der Aufsatz…

Dummerweise hatte sie die Feder nicht beiseite gelegt als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach draußen richtete.

Die Tinte war ausgelaufen und in dicken Tropfen auf das Pergament gefallen, um dort zu zerfließen und ein verzweigtes Muster zu malen.

Gequält verzog sie das Gesicht. Na super! Der Aufsatz war total versaut.

Vielleicht sollte sie das Muster einfach ausschneiden, dann konnte sie es vielleicht noch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gebrauchen. Professor Jones würde sicher irgendetwas hinein interpretieren…

Pech nur, dass sie für morgen einen verdammten Verwandlungsaufsatz brauchte!

Also blieb nur eine, in diesen Räumen nicht ganz ungefährliche, Möglichkeit.

Ehe sie ihren Zauberstab leise aus ihrer Tasche hervor holte, sah sie sich aufmerksam um.

Madame Pinces Nase spitzte hinter keinem Regal hervor, scheinbar schnüffelte sie gerade hinter anderen Schülern her. Die Chance!

Ein sachter Stups an das Pergament und ein ungesagter Zauber - ha! üben tat sie auch gleich - sollten die Misere beheben.

Zischend sprang ihr eine Stichflamme entgegen.

Instinktiv wich sie zurück und fiel mit einem Aufschrei vom Hocker.

Einen Moment war sie vor Überraschung bewegungslos, dann rappelte sie sich hoch und starrte das Pergament an, welches fauchend zusammenschrumpelte und in Staub aufging.

Im selben Maße wie das Papier schwand auch das bläuliche Feuer. Ein paar kleine Flammen leckten über den Tisch und hinterließen dunkle Flecken darauf, dann war der Spuk vorbei.

Verdattert blickte sie auf das kleine Aschehäufchen, das gerade noch ihr halb fertiger Aufsatz gewesen war.

Die hohe, vor Wut überschnappende Stimme von Madame Pince ließ sie diese Gedanken auf der Stelle vergessen.

„Feuer! In der Bibliothek!"

Verängstigt wich Julie zurück, als die Bibliothekarin auf sie zu kam. Ihre Haare lösten sich aus der strengen Frisur, da sich ihre wild fuchtelnden Hände immer wieder darin verfingen. Groß quollen die Augen hervor und ließen sie tollwütig aussehen.

Es hätte wohl niemanden gewundert, hätte der alten Frau Schaum vor dem Mund gestanden.

„Feuer! Bei! Den! Büchern!"

Julie stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Panisch tasteten ihre Hände über das Hindernis hinter ihr, doch sie saß in der Falle. Es gab kein Entkommen.

Gift und Galle spuckend kam die Medusa auf sie zu und hob die Hände.

Schüler beobachteten stumm die Szene und fragten sich, ob irgendjemand kommen und das Mädchen vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren würde.

Alle Anzeichen deuteten darauf hin, dass die alte Furie drauf und dran war, einen Mord zu begehen.

Schwer atmend stand Madame Pince da, bereit diesem Schädling den Gar auszumachen.

„Ver-schwin-de", presste sie angestrengt hervor und verharrte, fixierte ihr Opfer mit einem wutentbrannten Blick.

Julie ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen, haschte nach ihrer Tasche und hetzte aus der Bibliothek.

Erleichterte, aber auch enttäuschte Blicken folgten ihr. Schade, wäre ein hübscher Skandal geworden, wenn die Pince sie wirklich erwürgt hätte. Flüsternd wandte man sich wieder den Arbeiten zu.

oOoOoOo

Die glücklich Entkommene blieb erst stehen, als sie außer Atem in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war.

Der Schreck saß ihr noch in allen Knochen und zitternd ließ sie sich in einen Sessel fallen.

Gütiger Merlin, sie würde die Bibliothek nie wieder betreten können, ohne sich in Lebensgefahr zu begeben. Wie zum Teufel sollte sie so ihren Abschluss bestehen?

Und zu allem Überfluss durfte sie den Aufsatz für McGonagall auch noch mal neu beginnen.

Unstet schweifte ihr Blick durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach Daren.

Jetzt brauchte sie ihn, um sich anzulehnen, um getröstet zu werden. Seine beruhigenden Worte und seinen warmen Körper.

Er war nicht da. Natürlich nicht. Quidditch.

Weinerlich rieb sie mit dem Handrücken über ihre Augen, sie wollte jetzt nicht los heulen wie ein kleines Kind.

Stattdessen zog sie harsch ihre Tasche zu sich her, riss Pergament und Feder heraus und machte sich grimmig daran, diese verflixte Hausaufgabe - die überhaupt an allem Schuld war - zu erstellen.

Beim Schreiben hörte sie mit einem Ohr, wie jemand ihren Namen erwähnte und sah auf.

Gleich darauf ließ sie sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken und zog den Kopf ein.

Nach den Worten ‚Feuer' und ‚Pince', konnte sie sich zusammen reimen, welche Geschichte dort gerade erzählt wurde.

Ein Hoch auf die hogwart'schen Nachrichtenleitungen - zu jeder vollen Stunde die neusten Nachrichten aus dem Schloss.

Sie war geliefert.

Ihr einziges Glück war, dass gerade die hauseigene Quidditchmanschaft – samt Kapitän - durch die Tür herein gepoltert kam und sofort von einer, nicht gerade kleinen, Fangemeinde umschwärmt war.

Beschämt raffte sie ihr Zeug zusammen und schlich unbemerkt die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch.

Achtlos polterte die Tasche vor dem Bett zu Boden und Julie ließ sich schwer auf die Matratze fallen. Ein Ruck, noch Einer, und die blickdichten Vorhänge schirmten sie vor der Außenwelt ab.

Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie etwas kaputt gemacht hatte. Von welchem Elternteil sie diese Schusseligkeit geerbt hatte wusste sie nicht, denn wenn Zuhause etwas krachte konnte man mit Sicherheit darauf wetten, dass sie die Schuldige war.

Aber heute hatte sie einen neuen Rekord gebrochen. Oh ja, Glückwunsch.

Traurig tastete sie in der Dunkelheit umher - Licht hatte sie keines gemacht - und suchte ihr Kissen.

Es war nicht so warm wie Daren, dafür aber flauschig und weich und besser als Garnichts.

Als sie es umarmte war sie wieder nahe daran, in Tränen auszubrechen.

Na gut, den Schulverweis bedeutete das wohl nicht, aber mit einer läppischen Strafarbeit war es vermutlich auch nicht getan.

Immerhin hatte sie ein Feuer in der Bibliothek verursacht – wenn auch unabsichtlich.

oOoOoOo

Wie lange sie dort eingekuschelt gelegen hatte wusste sie nicht, doch es musste einige Zeit vergangen sein.

Gedämpft drangen Schritte durch den schweren Vorhangstoff und sie hörte, wie die anderen Mädchen sich bettfertig machten.

Ihr Bauch beschwerte sich grummelnd, das Abendessen hatte sie jedenfalls verpasst. Egal, sie hätte es sowieso nicht ertragen, in der Großen Halle von allen angestarrt zu werden.

Nicht lange und es wurde wieder ruhig, zuvor entzündete Lichter verloschen und raschelnd verschoben sich die Stoffbahnen, um einen ruhigen Schlaf zu gewährleisten.

Niemand kam um zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, niemand nahm sie einfach in den Arm und hielt sie fest, niemand war da, mit dem sie sprechen konnte.

Trocken schluchzte sie und presste das Kissen sofort gegen ihren Mund, um den Laut zu ersticken.

Das fehlte gerade noch, dass die Anderen sie weinen hörten.

Hatte sie den gar keine Freunde? Niemanden, den es interessierte, was sie fühlte?

Doch, Daren.

Aber er konnte nicht hierher kommen.

Vermutlich lag er auch schon im Bett, erschöpft vom Training. Oder er war enttäuscht von ihr, dass sie sich so einen dämlichen Fehler erlaubt hatte. Bitte nur das nicht! Wenn Daren sie auch noch verlassen würde…

Eigentlich hatte sie nie eine ‚beste Freundin' gehabt.

Als in der ersten Klasse die Cliquen gebildet wurden, hatte sie nicht dazu gepasst.

Zu still, zu tollpatschig, weder auffallend hübsch noch besonders schlau.

Uninteressant.

Mit Hannah hatte sie sich eine Zeit lang gut verstanden und auch Brit und Tonny waren nett zu ihr gewesen, aber irgendwie hatte sich das mit der Zeit verloren. Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch einfach nicht genug um die anderen gekümmert, sie wusste es nicht.

Dann, in der vierten Klasse, kam Daren und seither war er alles was sie brauchte.

Manchmal hörte sie ungläubig die Geschichten der anderen Mädchen mit an, die sich beschwerten, ihre Freunde ‚wollen immer nur das Eine'.

Daren war freundlich, hilfsbereit, gut aussehend, männlich, klug und ein umschwärmter Quidditchspieler.

Warum er sie als Freundin haben wollte war allen ein Rätsel, auch ihr. Aber sie war mehr als glücklich darüber.

Er war nicht wie die andern Jungs. Stundenlang konnte sie nur nebeneinander da sitzen, kuscheln, Hausaufgaben machen, reden oder einfach gar nichts tun.

Zuweilen war er mehr das, was sie sich unter einer besten Freundin vorstellte, als einGeliebter.

Seit sie ihn hatte machte es ihr nichts mehr aus, dass sie nicht zu den anderen Mädchen gehörte, die scheinbar eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft bildeten.

Nur jetzt, jetzt kam sie sich unglaublich verlassen vor.

Alles war ruhig, ihre Mitschülerinnen schliefen.

Sich selbst zur Ordnung rufend schluckte sie und zog den Stoff leise beiseite. Noch auf dem Bett sitzend streifte sie ihre Schuhe ab und stellte sie neben das Nachtkästchen, dann tapste sie barfuß und möglichst leise ins Bad. Dort unterzog sie sich einer schnellen Katzenwäsche und trank ein paar Schlucke aus dem Wasserhahn, um ihren brummenden Magen zu beruhigen.

Wiederum darauf bedacht, niemanden zu wecken, schlich sie sich zurück.

Fast hatte sie ihr Bett erreicht, da klopfte etwas gegen das Fenster und zwei riesige Augen funkelten sie an.

Julie bekam ihren zweiten so-gut-wie Herzinfarkt an diesem Tag.

Den Aufschrei, der sich schon den Weg durch ihre Kehle bahnte, konnte sie nur noch mit zwei Händen vor dem Mund ersticken.

Basilisk, Chimäre und Runesporn, wer war schon mitten in der Nacht darauf gefasst an der Außenseite eines hundert Meter hohen Turms zwei stechende Augen zu entdecken?

Klar gehörten sie einer Eule, aber zuerst kam der Schrecken, dann die Erkenntnis.

Das Tier am Fenster verstand überhaupt nicht, warum sich der komische Mensch da drinnen nicht bewegte. Er hatte sie gesehen, also sollte er ihr gefälligst auch das Fenster öffnen! Sie war ja auch nicht zum Spaß hier.

Wieder klackerte sie gegen die Scheibe und Julie, die fürchtete, dass der Lärm jemanden wecken könnte, beeilte sich sie einzulassen.

Doch die Eule dachte nicht daran in das Zimmer zu flattern.

Weg mit dem Zettel und dann ab die Post, sie hatte Hunger!

Verdattert nahm Julie den Brief von dem dargebotenen Bein ab und schon war der Vogel, mit einem leisen „Schuhu" verschwunden.

War das nicht Darens Eule gewesen? Im schwachen Mondlicht hatte sie es nicht so genau erkennen können.

Unschlüssig drehte sie das Pergament in den Händen und krabbelte damit in ihr Bett zurück.

Nachdem die Vorhänge wieder geschlossen waren, zückte sie den Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Lumos."

Die kleine Leuchtquelle wurde auf die Decke verfrachtet und nun konnte sie sich die Botschaft genauer besehen.

‚Juliette' stand in einer Ecke und sie erkannte Darens vertraute Schrift.

Beklommen faltete sie das Papier auseinander und beugte sich damit näher an die leuchtende Zauberstabspitze, um zu lesen.

_Wir bekommen das schon wieder hin. _

_Ich liebe dich, _

_Daren._

Drei Zeilen, zwei Sätze, zehn Worte.

Mehr hatte sie nicht gebraucht.

Gerührt und seltsam erleichtert löschte sie den Zauberstab, nachdem sie die kurze Nachricht verinnerlicht hatte.

Als sich nun ihre Anspannung löste, nahm Müdigkeit ihren Platz ein. Auf einmal war sie so schläfrig, dass sie sich nicht mal mehr umziehen wollte.

Mit einer Hand hielt sie das Pergament fest, mit der Anderen zog sie die Decke über sich und stopfte das Kissen zu Recht. Müde schloss sie die Augen und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.

* * *


	5. Strafe muss sein?

Sorry, ich bin einen Tag zu spät, da mich gestern die Schule ziemlich eingespannt hat. Deshalb kommt Kapitel 5 erst heute online °um entschuldigung bittet°

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Strafe muss sein?**

_~ Daren ~_

Ungeduldig streifte Daren durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Vorbei an der Sitzgruppe in der Ecke, ein Abstecher zu den Treppen, welche in die Schlafsäle führen, an der Eingangstür vorbei, Endspurt zum Kamin und dann auf in die nächste Runde.

Noch war niemand außer ihm zu sehen, es war zu früh, selbst für einen Schultag.

Nur er hatte nicht mehr schlafen können.

Nachdem er sich stundenlang – so war es ihm zumindest vorgekommen – im Bett herum gewälzt hatte, war er schließlich aufgestanden und hier herunter gekommen.

Natürlich war Julie noch nicht da, es war irrsinnig gewesen darauf zu hoffen.

Selbstverständlich hatte er sich gestern Abend so lange durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gefragt, bis er genau wusste, was passiert war. Oder zumindest genau wusste, was die Anderen dachten.

Von ‚Julie hat die halbe Bibliothek abgefackelt' bis ‚Julie hat Madame Pince angegriffen' war alles dabei.

Strich man die Superlative weg, reduzierte die Aussagen auf das Wesentliche und verglich, was alle Gerüchte gemeinsam hatten, kam man zu dem Ergebnis, dass es Fräulein Ming, in der Bibliothek, mit dem Leuchter…

Also, dass Julie in der Bibliothek ein feuriger Unfall geschehen war.

Wenn das stimmte, dann konnte er verstehen, warum sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erst einmal mied.

Nach einem verlorenen Quidditchspiel waren sie auch nicht gerade die Helden des Hauses und wenn sich das ganze Schloss schon so den Mund über das Vorgefallene zerriss, würden sie Julie sicher nicht in Ruhe lassen.

Deckung suchen war da sicher nicht die schlechteste Wahl.

Aber warum musste sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal, wo er nicht hin kam?

Wollte sie selbst ihn nicht in ihrer Nähe wissen? Dieser Gedanke wurmte ihn gewaltig.

Er hätte sie schon mehr als einmal vor den sensationslüsternen Klatschmäulern geschützt, warum war sie nur nicht zu ihm gekommen?

Grübelnd drehte er weiter seine Runden und murmelte den Anderen, welche sich nun nach und nach zum Frühstück begaben, einen abwesenden Gruß zu.

Seine Wanderung machte ihn langsam hungrig, doch er blieb standhaft während der Rest hinunter in die Große Halle pilgerte.

Der Schülerstrom ebbte ab und wieder war er alleine.

Julie war noch nicht herunter gekommen. Wollte sie sich etwa den ganzen Tag oben verstecken?

Sie mussten doch zum Unterricht…

Oder war sie etwa an ihm vorbei geschlüpft, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte?

Nein, er hatte doch gut aufgepasst, oder?

„Daren?"

Die leise, unsichere Frage ließ ihn fast einen Luftsprung machen.

Sie war nicht an ihm vorbei geschlichen!

Als er sich umdrehte sah er seine bedenklich blasse Freundin an der Treppe stehen.

Erfreut eilte er auf sie zu und schloss sie fest in seine Arme.

Erst als sie einen protestierenden Laut ausstieß gab er sie wieder frei und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte er wie immer und betrachtete sie genau.

Anscheinend war er nicht der Einzige mit Schlafstörungen gewesen, Julies Augenringe waren nicht gerade schwer zu übersehen.

Besonders unauffällig war seine Musterung scheinbar nicht, denn seine Freundin verzog das Gesicht und senkte den Blick.

„Weißt du… Hast du…", stotterte sie herum und er antworte mit einem schnellen „Ja", um sie nicht noch weiter in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Unglücklicherweise bewirkte das aber genau das Gegenteil, ihr Kopf senkte sich noch mehr und die Haare fielen über ihr Gesicht.

Unsicher, was er tun und sagen sollte, tätschelte er sachte ihren Kopf und strich über die weichen, duftigen Locken.

Julie machte ein dumpfes Geräusch und als er es als Schluchzer identifizierte, stieg seine Hilflosigkeit rapide an.

„Wollen… wir runter gehen und frühstücken?", versuchte er sie abzulenken, aber sie schluchzte nur noch lauter.

„Nicht?" Langsam kam er sich wirklich dämlich vor und außerdem viel ihm nichts mehr ein.

„Die lachen… mich doch… alle aus", kam es gepresst und stockend aus dem Haarbüschel vor ihm.

Erleichtert atmete er tief ein. Das war es also, warum sagte sie das nicht gleich?

Behutsam legte er ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wenn sie lachen, dann bekommen sie es mit mir zu tun!", versprach er. „Komm, gehen wir, du hast sicher auch ganz schön Hunger?"

Auf dieses Stichwort hin hörte er ihren Bauch knurren, was Antwort genug war.

Vorsichtig teilte er ihre Strähnen und zum Vorschein kam ein verheultes, gerötetes Gesicht.

„Ja, habe ich", gab sie verlegen zu.

Lächelnd schob er ihre Haare noch weiter zurück bis sie wieder eine normale, wenn auch nicht besonders sorgfältie, Frisur hatte.

„Dann gehen wir", entschied er, gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, nahm sie an den Händen und zog sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor sie es sich wieder anders überlegte.

Während sie durch das Schloss liefen, immer noch Händchen haltend, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie über ihr Gesicht fuhr um die Tränenspuren zu beseitigen.

Vor dem Tor zur Großen Halle stoppte er kurz und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, dann traten sie ein.

oOoOoOo

Das übliche Stimmengewirr schlug ihnen entgegen und im allgemeinen Chaos bemerkte sie niemand.

Unbehelligt schlenderten sie zu ihren Plätzen und ließen sich darauf nieder.

Fürsorglich schenkte er Julie etwas Kürbissaft ein, welchen sie auch sofort hinunter stürzte, das gereichte Marmeladenbrot verschlang sie mit derselben Begeisterung.

Hätte er das gewusst, er hätte Ginger - seiner Eule – gleich noch ein Fresspacket mitgegeben.

Erst nachdem er überzeugt war, dass Julie genug Essbares in Reichweite hatte, kümmerte er sich um sein eigenes Wohlergehen.

Er kam bis zur Milch für seine Cornflakes, da kreischte es vom Nachbartisch herüber: „Hey, Sorrey! Stimmt es, dass du ein Feuer in der Bibliothek gelegt hast?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf sie und er konnte spüren, wie Julie neben ihm immer kleiner wurde und in sich zusammensank.

Bedächtig stellte er den Milchkrug weg und legte einen Arm um die Schulter seiner Freundin.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das irgendetwas angeht", sagte er laut und sah wütend zu der Fragestellerin hinüber. Ein Seitenblick hatte seine Annahme bestätigt, Julie sah aus als würde sie gleich im Boden versinken.

Manchen stand schon der Mund offen, weil sie ihm etwas entgegnen wollten, doch sein drohender Blick brachte sie glücklicherweise zum Schweigen.

Nach und nach wandten sie sich wieder ihrem Essen und ihren unterbrochenen Gesprächen zu.

Möglichst unauffällig tätschelte er Julies Schulter, zog den Arm dann zurück und aß weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Seine Taktik ging auf, nach einer Weile konnte er spüren, wie sie sich wieder entspannte und das Frühstück erneut in Angriff nahm.

Wenn sie gestern Abend nichts gegessen hatte war das dringend nötig, auch stand zu befürchten, dass sie Energie brauchte um den Tag zu überstehen.

Momentan hielten die Lästermäuler zwar den Mund, oder sprachen zumindest so leise dass sie es ignorieren konnten, aber Hogwarts war immer noch Hogwarts. Leider gab es keine Regel, die Diskretion gewährleistete.

Aber zumindest konnte Julie in Ruhe frühstücken und das war schon mal ein Anfang.

oOoOoOo

Der nächste Angriff erfolgte ausgerechnet im Gemeinschaftsraum, in welchen sie zurückgekehrt waren, um ihre Schulsachen zu holen.

Unglücklicherweise mussten sie sich trennen, da ihre Taschen in den Schlafsälen lagen und Julie war schneller gewesen.

Als er die Treppe aus dem Jungenschlafsaal herunter kam, konnte er gerade noch die letzten Sätze einer Schmährede vernehmen.

„Du glaubst wohl du bist was Besonderes? Dass ich nicht lache! Hast du schon mal in einen Spiegel gesehen? Merlin, ich wüsste gerne was du Genger angehext hast, bei klarem Verstand würde er sich doch nie mit einem Halbtroll wie dir abgeben! Denkst wohl, du kannst uns beweisen, dass du doch Verstand in deinem Trollhirn hast, indem du in der Bibliothek eine Show abziehst? Wie krank bist du eigentlich?"

Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei dem Haufen und brachte Julie vor diesen Chimären in Sicherheit.

„Von Slytherins hätte ich so etwas vielleicht erwartet, aber nicht von einer Ravenclaw", rief er über die Schulter zurück und bedachte die Wortführerin mit einem Blick, der ganz sicher keine Hochachtung ausdrückte.

oOoOoOo

Nicht viel anders ging es den Tag über weiter.

Ihre Mitschüler, allen voran jene aus Slytherin - die hatten schließlich einen Ruf zu verteidigen – stichelten, wann immer kein Lehrer in der Nähe war.

Julie blieb stumm und ließ sich von Daren mitziehen, dessen Antworten und Zurechtweisungen immer gereizter und schärfer wurden.

Meist verging keine halbe Minute, ehe er Julie mit einem Kontrollblick bedachte, selbst im Unterricht.

Das wiederum hatte zur Folge, dass er nicht besonders gut mitarbeitete. Selbst bei Jones, dessen Unterricht eigentlich immer spannend und kurzweilig war, schaffte er es nicht, aufzupassen.

Während die Klasse damit beschäftigt war Tassen zu zerdeppern, bei dem Versuch sie zu entfluchen, galt seine Aufmerksamkeit nur seiner Freundin.

Diese saß mit hängenden Schultern neben ihm, sah durch ihre Tasse hindurch und tippte sie hin und wieder mit dem Zauberstab an, um wenigstens so zu tun, als würde sie mitmachen.

Als ihm eine Idee kam überzeugte er sich davon, dass Jones am anderen Ende des Zimmers beschäftigt war, beugte sich dann zu Julie hinüber und flüsterte ihr ein verschwörerisches „Sch-scht!", zu.

Konzentriert dachte er an die Formel und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tasse.

Lautlos schrumpfte diese zusammen, verfärbte sich und bildete eine neue Form.

Vor ihnen, auf dem Tisch, saß nun eine kleine weiße Maus, die sich mit ihren Pfötchen geschäftig die langen, pinken Hasenohren putzte.

Julie gab einen gedämpften Laut von sich und das Tierchen sah sie mit seinen großen dunklen Augen misstrauisch an.

Abwägend bewegte sich der Kopf hin und her, dann wurden die beiden Menschen offenbar als ungefährlich eingestuft und das Hasen-Mäuschen hoppelte über den Tisch um die Umgebung zu erkunden.

Kurz bevor es am Tischrand ankam blockierte Daren den Weg mit seinem Buch und es drehte um.

Dieses Spielchen wiederholten sie noch einige Male, bis die Neuschöpfung auf dem Tisch sitzen blieb, sich niederkauerte, die Ohren hängen ließ und vorwurfsvoll zu ihnen aufschaute.

Daren warf Julie einen fragenden Blick zu und sah mit wachsender Begeisterung, wie sie ihre Hände über den Mund gelegt hatte und ein Kichern zu ersticken versuchte.

Jackpot!

Ah, auwei, da kam auch schon die Glücksspielkommission.

Hastig wurde die Tasse in ihren Ursprung zurückversetzt und als Jones gleich darauf an ihrem Platz vorbei ging, konnte er zwei fleißige Schüler beobachten, die ihrer Aufgabe ziemlich amüsiert nachgingen.

oOoOoOo

Ob es nun an seinen Aufmunterungsversuchen lag, oder ob Julie im Verlauf des Tages einfach ein dickeres Fell wuchs, jedenfalls trug sie den Kopf am späten Nachmittag schon wieder deutlich höher und beachtete hämische Fragen gar nicht mehr.

Seine Sorgen kamen aber wieder, als Flitwick Julie nach der Zauberkunststunde zu einem Gespräch bat.

Eigentlich wollte er vor dem Büro ihres Hauslehrers warten, aber zu seinem Pech musste Snape daran vorbei kommen und der giftige Tränkemeister schickte ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Willkommen zurück Tiger, es geht doch nichts über einen schönen Käfig, in dem man sich heimisch fühlt.

Nicht einmal umhergehen konnte er, dazu war es kurz vor dem Abendessen zu voll.

Angespannt saß er vor dem Kamin und versuchte sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren.

„Ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen was er an ihr findet. Seht sie euch doch mal an! Allein diese Frisur, grässlich! Wahrscheinlich weiß sie gar nicht was eine Bürste ist!"

Das gehässige, unangenehm hohe Lachen der Mädchen brachte ihn so aus dem Konzept, dass er einen ganzen Satz streichen musste.

Konnten die Hühner nicht woanders hingehen? Er versuchte sich gerade mit den Hausaufgaben von Julie abzulenken! Da war ja ein singender Augurey leichter zu ertragen als dieses gehässige Gackern.

Gut, vermutlich wussten diese Klatschmäuler nicht einmal, dass ihre Stimmen durch den ganzen Raum schallten, aber half ihm das irgendetwas?

Missmutig nahm er seine Sachen und trug sie zu einem Sessel in der Ecke.

Hoffentlich konnte er hier besser arbeiten.

Vielleicht waren die lästernden Stimmen einfach zu laut, oder er war einfach zu unkonzentriert, jedenfalls hatte er noch nicht sehr viel auf dem Pergament als sich die Tür öffnete und Julie herein kam.

Er winkte heftig um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und hatte sich schon halb erhoben, um sie abzufangen, sollte sie die Richtung zu den Schlafsälen einschlagen.

Doch sie schien nicht vor zu haben, sich wieder zu verkriechen, sondern kam zu ihm.

Ohne viel Aufwand legte er seine Unterlagen auf dem Boden ab und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, als er sie erreichen konnte.

Ein Blick in die Runde gab den Anderen zu verstehen, dass es hier nichts zu glotzen gab.

„War's schlimm?", fragte er leise, als sie nicht mehr angestarrt wurden.

Ihre hübschen Mundwinkel wanderten nach unten. „Ja", murmelte sie und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare während sie seufzte.

„Ich musste mich bei Pince entschuldigen, das war vielleicht ein Theater!", klagte sie und an ihrer Stimme konnte er hören, wie genervt sie war. Die alte Trockenpflaume hatte sicher wieder eine Rede über ihre Heiligkeiten, die Bücher, gehalten.

Tröstend zog er sie in seine Arme, ließ dann aber wieder los um sich nach einer eventuellen, okay, recht wahrscheinlichen, Strafarbeit zu erkundigen.

Ein Blick in ihr Gesicht und ihm war klar, dass Flitwick dieses Mal nicht besonders gnädig war.

Ihre Antwort wandelte seine vage Vermutung leider in traurige Gewissheit. „Filch."

* * *

Falls sich manche von euch bei diesem Satz: "dass es Fräulein Ming, in der Bibliothek, mit dem Leuchter…" gewundert haben, empfehle ich ihnen, einmal 'Cluedo' zu spielen ;)


	6. Filch mit Folgen

Puh, fast hätte ich das Mittwochschap vergessen o.O Danke fürs Erinnern edi :)

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Filch mit Folgen**

_~ Julie ~_

Verdammt!

Es war Samstagnachmittag, Hogsmeadesamstagnachmittag!

Und was tat sie? Verfaulte in diesem verhassten Pokalzimmer, umgeben vom Gestank dieses ekelhaften Putzmittels!

Filch hatte sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen.

Sie hatte sogar zusehen dürfen, wie er am Morgen die Anderen nach Hogsmeade entlassen hatte.

Mistkerl, verfluchter!

Wie gerne wäre sie mit Daren gegangen.

Hand in Hand wären sie in das Dorf hinunter geschlendert und hätten sich an dem guten Wetter erfreut. Vielleicht wären ein paar Jungs aus dem Quidditchteam mitgekommen, doch diese hätten sich spätestens vor Zonko's von ihnen getrennt.

Dann wären sie in den Honigtopf gegangen und hätten ihre Tüten mit allerlei Süßigkeiten gefüllt, sich schon ausmalend, wie sie sich damit gegenseitig füttern würden.

Mit voll bepackten Taschen wären sie dann die Hauptstraße entlang geschlendert und hätten die bunten Schaufenster bewundert.

Nachdem sie dann in den Drei Besen eine Stärkung genossen hätte, wären sie noch zur Heulenden Hütte gewandert. Irgendwo dort, hinter einem Baum oder einem Strauch, hätten sie sich dann umarmt und geküsst, bis sie Schritte vernommen hätten und dann wären sie – völlig unschuldig – aus ihrem Versteck hervor gekommen und hätten die anderen Hüttenbesichtiger gegrüßt.

Eine handbreit neben ihrem Fuß knallte ein Besenstil auf den Steinfußboden und das Krachen ließ sie zusammenzucken.

„Wird hier etwa geträumt? Ist die Arbeit etwa nicht angenehm?", schnarrte Filch und wieder knallte der Besen. Misstrauisch beobachtete sie den Stock, der sie recht schnell treffen konnte, wenn der perverse Hausmeister seine Hand nur ein wenig bewegte.

„Du kommst hier erst raus, wenn alles glänzt!", knurrte er. „Und mit Alles meine ich auch Alles. Wenn du das da fertig hast", er meinte vermutlich die Medaille in ihrer Hand, „dann kommen die Vitrinen an die Reihe und der Fußboden wird auch geputzt!"

Empört riss sie ihre Augen auf, doch der knallende Stock, so nah an ihren Zehen, verbot jedes entrüstete Wort.

Wütend tauchte sie den löchrigen Putzlappen in die mit grünen Schlieren durchzogene Brühe im Eimer und wienerte das Ehrenmetall so heftig, dass sich Fussel von dem Tuch lösten.

Wie sollte man bitte mit so schmutzigem Wasser etwas sauber bekommen? Es war Ekelhaft!

oOoOoOo

Der Arm fiel ihr fast ab, als sie endlich den letzten Pokal wegstellen konnte.

Auch knurrte der Magen – seit dem Frühstück hatte sie nichts mehr gegessen – ihre Finger hatten eine Reinigung dringend notwendig und sie stank so penetrant nach dem Putzmittel, dass sie selbst es schon kaum mehr aushielt.

Aber kaum war sie einige Sekunden ruhig da gestanden und hatte versucht, ihre geschundenen Gliedmaßen zu entspannen, da war der Sklaventreiber schon wieder bei ihr.

Während die Anderen in Hogsmeade zum Nachmittag Kaffee und Leckereien in den Cafés verzehrten, nahm sie leise stöhnend den Lappen wieder auf und machte sich daran, die Vitrinen und Sockel der schon ausreichend begutachteten Ehrungen zu entstauben.

Nur in Gesellschaft eines schülerhassenden Hausmeisters, dessen stinkender Atem nicht wirklich zur Unterhaltung beitrug.

Sie hätte es ja nie für möglich gehalten, doch in diesem Moment wünschte sie sich sogar in die Zaubertrankstunden bei Snape zurück. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr kommen.

Das Mittagessen war ausgefallen, es war wirklich zu optimistisch gewesen anzunehmen, mit dem Abendessen könnte es sich anderes verhalten.

Schüler kamen zurück und liefen schwatzend durch die Gänge, sie hörte ihre Schritte und Stimmen durch die verschlossenen Türen, während sie Glas und Stein mit dem Lumpen bearbeitete.

Kurz war sie guter Hoffnung, dass Filch verschwinden würde, um etwaige Regelverstöße zu ahnden, doch ihm bereitete es anscheinend mehr Vergnügen sie beim Schuften anzutreiben.

Als sie endlich den Raum verlassen durfte, in dem nun wirklich kein Staubkorn mehr zu finden war - Filch hätte es sicher entdeckt, um sie weiter schikanieren zu dürfen – war sie fast am Heulen.

Einzig das Bestreben, ihrem Peiniger nicht auch noch diesen Triumph zu gönnen, gab ihr die Kraft die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Am liebsten wäre sie, wie ein kleines Kind, schnurstracks zu Daren gelaufen, um sich bei ihm auszuweinen.

Stattdessen bog sie, nach einem entgeisterten Blick auf die Uhr, Richtung Küche ab.

Dieser Wahnsinnige hatte sie bis halb zehn beschäftigt! Zwölf Stunden lang ununterbrochen Beleidigungen, das war selbst für Filch ein neuer Rekord.

Müde bettelte sie die Hauselfen um etwas Essbares an.

Sie konnte sehen, wie manche von ihnen die Nase rümpften, sie musste schlimmer riechen als Filch, und das hieß einiges Trotzdem durfte sie sich an einen kleinen Tisch an der Wand setzen und wurde fürstlich bewirtet.

Merlin, so dankbar war in Hogwarts vermutlich noch niemand für Speis und Trank gewesen. Ihr traten die zuvor verdrängten Tränen in die Augen, als sie sauberes, kühles Wasser trinken durfte so viel sie wollte.

Die Hauselfen mussten an ihr große Freude gehabt haben, so wie sie Schüsseln und Teller leer putzte, als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Ihr Magen war jedenfalls beruhigt, als sie sich gerührt von ihnen verabschiedete und den kleinen Kerlchen eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Jetzt wollte sie nur noch den Gestank los werden und dann schlafen, nur noch schlafen.

oOoOoOo

Schlafen? Wer hat da was von schlafen gesagt?

Daren hatte auf sie gewartet!

Gut, er war nicht der Einzige der sich um diese Uhrzeit noch im Gemeinschaftsraum befand, schließlich war es Samstagabend und der nächste Tag schulfrei. Aber er war noch da und das war alles, was in diesem Moment für sie zählte.

Schniefend - warum kamen die dummen Tränen jetzt schon wieder hoch? – schlängelte sie sich durch den Raum und wollte sich in seine Arme werfen.

Glücklicherweise, ihr erstes Glück an diesem Tag, dachte sie rechtzeitig daran, dass es um ihr Aussehen und ihren Geruch gerade nicht zum Besten stand.

Deshalb trat sie gleich wieder einen Schritt zurück, als er sein Buch weglegte, aufstand und mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu kam.

„Bleib weg!", sagte sie schnell und wich von ihm, bis er endlich stehen blieb.

„Ich will erst duschen", erklärte sie, als sich auf seinem Gesicht Verwunderung ausbreitete.

Ihm war anzusehen, dass er sie immer noch nicht verstand – Merlin sei Dank, dass sie weit genug von ihm entfernt stehen geblieben war – nickte dann aber und sagte zwei Worte, welche das erste Lächeln des Tages auf ihren Mund legten: „Ich warte."

Liebend gern hätte sie ihn geküsst, doch das ließ der Sicherheitsabstand nicht zu.

Deshalb nickte sie nur und verschwand so schnell sie konnte hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Kurz überlegte sie, entschied dann aber, dass das kleine Bad, welches zu jedem Schlafsaal gehörte, heute nicht ausreichte.

Glücklicherweise standen den Schülerinnen auch noch mehrere große Badezimmer, außerhalb der hauseigenen Räumlichkeiten, für ihre Körperpflege zur Verfügung.

Also schnell Shampoo und Seife in eine Tasche geworfen, diese über die Schulter gehängt und dann zurück nach unten.

Möglichst unauffällig, ihr Anblick hatte sie bei einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel selbst schockiert, versuchte sie durch den Raum zu schleichen.

Wenigstens das schien ihr gelungen, denn sie erreichte die Tür, ohne dass ihr auch nur eine blöde Bemerkung folgte.

Dass ihr Vorhaben gescheitert war, merkte sie erst, als sich die Tür hinter ihr wieder öffnete und Daren heraus trat.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte er und sie konnte einen Hauch Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme heraus hören. Normalerweise hätte sie das als absolut süß empfunden, aber in ihrem Zustand war er ihr nun eher lästig, wollte sie doch so schnell wie möglich wieder zu einem einigermaßen vorzeigbaren Äußerem gelangen – für ihn.

„Ähm, nur ins Bad", murmelte sie, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und eilte davon.

Tja, sie hätte wissen müssen, dass er sich nicht so leicht abschütteln ließ.

Dass sie weit ausschritt, um schneller an ihr Ziel zu kommen, hinderte ihn in keinster Weise daran, sie nach wenigen Sekunden einzuholen.

Verbissen sah sie gerade aus und auch er sagte nichts, bis sie vor der Tür zum Bad stehen blieb.

„Darf ich mit kommen?", fragte er, bevor sie auch nur den Mund auf gemacht hatte.

Eh, halt, WAS wollte er?

„Mitkommen?", fragte sie verdattert und wurde durch sein strahlendes Lächeln nur noch mehr verwirrt.

„Guckst du mal ob jemand drin ist?", bat er und deutete auf die Tür.

Automatisch erfüllte sie ihm seine Bitte und sah in den Raum, nur um dann kopfschüttelnd zu bekunden, dass sie niemanden sah.

Er sah sich um, ob sie beobachtet wurden, und als dies nicht der Fall war, schob er sie sanft ins Bad, folgte ihr gleich und verriegelte die Tür mit einem Tippen seines Zauberstabes.

Immer noch verdutzt blieb sie stehen und sah ihn an.

„Ehm, wenn es dir nicht recht ist geh ich natürlich wieder", meinte er kleinlaut.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, schon gut…" Als ob sie ihm bei diesem Dackelblick irgendetwas abschlagen könnte.

Freudestrahlend gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann an ihr vorbei, weiter in den Raum hinein, um sich umzusehen.

Sie hatte keinen Schimmer was genau das werden sollte und beobachtete einfach einmal, was er tat.

Das war aber nicht viel, denn nachdem er sich rasch einen Überblick verschafft hatte, setzte er sich einfach auf einen der Hocker, die an der Wand standen.

„Hübsch habt ihrs hier", bemerkte er und zollte damit dem großen, beinahe luxuriös ausgestatteten Bad seinen Tribut.

„Ähm", Julie war das nicht geheuer. „Und weiter?"

„Weiter? Ich sitz hier ganz gut." Seine Worte unterstreichend lehnte er sich bequem an die Wand zurück.

„Und da willst du blieben? Und mir zusehen?", vergewisserte sie sich ungläubig.

Er hatte die Stirn seelenruhig da zu sitzen und zu nicken, wobei sein Blick schon wieder in die Dackelrichtung driftete.

Seufzend gab Julie sich geschlagen, sie konnte ihm ja doch nichts verwehren.

Außerdem wollte sie endlich aus den stinkenden Klamotten raus!

Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, denn das wollte er offenbar, zog sie sich aus und schmiss die Sachen auf den Boden.

Okay, das war gelogen, natürlich konnte sie ihn ignorieren, weshalb sie ihm wohlweißlich den Rücken kehrte. Aber irgendwie… sie hatte sich vorhin, als sie so schmutzig und zerzaust war, sogar mehr geschämt als jetzt, obwohl sie nun nackt vor ihm stand.

Mit viel Konzentration schaffte sie es, nicht zu Daren zu blicken und ging zu den Duschen, welche an der anderen Wand befestigt waren.

Sobald das warme Wasser auf sie nieder strömte schloss sie die Augen und entspannte sich langsam.

Gelöst blieb sie eine Weile ganz ruhig stehen und ließ sich den Schmutz einfach vom Körper spülen, dann erst nahm sie das Shampoo und seifte sich gründlich ein.

Dabei konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen, Daren hin und wieder einen kurzen Blick zu zuwerfen.

Der sah genauso entspannt aus wie sie sich mittlerweile fühlte und hatte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt.

Seine Augen ruhten auf ihr, doch sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten.

Ob ihm gefiel was er sah?

Genau beobachtend verteilte sie den Schaum auf ihren Brüsten, konnte jedoch keine Reaktion bei ihrem Freund feststellen.

Obwohl, liebte sie ihn nicht gerade deshalb so, weil er eben _nicht_ so war wie andere Jungs?

Vor ihm war sie eine Weile mit Einem aus Gryffindor gegangen und bei dem hatte sie nur ein etwas tiefer ausgeschnittenes Shirt tragen müssen, schon wollte er sie begrapschen.

Daren dagegen blieb still sitzen, während sie sich hier vor seinen Augen wusch.

Gab es in Hogwarts ein Mädchen das beneidenswerter war als sie? Sicher nicht.

Genüsslich blieb sie noch etwas unter der Dusche stehen, auch als der Schaum schon längst fort gespült war. Das Wasser hatte all den Schmutz und den Gestank mit sich genommen und floss nun streichelnd über ihre Haut.

Hm… eigentlich hätte sie nichts dagegen, wenn Daren jetzt doch noch zu ihr kommen würde und…

Wie jetzt, er stand tatsächlich auf! Konnte er jetzt schon ihre Gedanken le-

Ach so.

Mit seinem Zauberstab bearbeitete er ihre Sachen und sie war ziemlich sicher, dass es eine Art Reinigungszauber war.

Um ihn nicht länger warten zu lassen stellte sie die Dusche ab, schüttelte sich und ging dann zu dem großen Regal mit Handtüchern.

Daren wartete wieder geduldig, während sie sich abtrocknete und die Haare mit ihrem Zauberstab föhnte.

Tatsächlich hatte er ihre Sachen gereinigt. Wie aufmerksam von ihm, denn sie hatte natürlich die Wechselkleidung vergessen.

Schnell zog sie sich an, ging dann zu ihm und küsste ihn dankbar auf beide Wangen.

Lächelnd nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zur Tür.

Nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatte, dass sich draußen niemand befand – Daren würde einige Schwierigkeiten bekommen, würde man ihn beim Verlassen eines Mädchenbadezimmers beobachten - traten sie hinaus und schlenderten, nun händchenhaltend, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Erst, nachdem sie es sich dort auf ihrer Couch gemütlich gemacht hatten, fragte Daren wie ihre Strafarbeit ausgesehen hatte und sie konnte sich in Beschimpfungen auf Filch ergehen.

Das Reden tat ihr überaus gut, bald beruhigte sie sich und schmiegte sich an seine Schulter.

„Und was hast du gemacht?", fragte sie leise und schloss die Augen, da die Müdigkeit langsam wieder Oberhand gewann.

„Hm, ich bin mit den Jungs los", meinte er und strich ihr über die Haare. „Das Übliche halt. Ohne dich ist Hogsmeade nicht besonders interessant."

Lächelnd nahm sie das Kompliment entgegen und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn.

„Aber ich hab dir etwas mit gebracht, warte kurz." Damit schob er sie sanft von sich weg und stand auf, um die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hoch zu sprinten.

Durch ihre Neugierde wieder etwas wacher, blieb Julie zurück und machte es sich nun eben allein auf dem Sofa bequem.

Aber lange wurde sie nicht auf die Folter gespannt, denn Daren kam schnell zurück, etwas hinter seinem Rücken verbergend.

„Mach die Augen zu", wies er sie an und gespannt tat sie, was er verlangte.

Irgendetwas raschelte - vielleicht eine Tüte? Angestrengt spitzte sie die Ohren, doch dann war da nur wieder das Knistern der Holzscheite, die in Feuer aufgingen.

Dass Daren wieder auf das Sofa kam konnte sie nur dadurch erfühlen, dass sich das Polster sich auf einer Seite etwas absenkte. Uh, wie lang musste sie denn noch warten?

Ein warmer Luftzug streifte ihr Gesicht und dann fühlte sie etwas Weiches an ihren Lippen.

Impulsiv wollte sie im ersten Moment zurück weichen, doch der Druck verstärkte sich, feuchte Wärme streichelte ihre sensible Haut.

Nur zu gerne öffnete sie ihren Mund ein wenig und erwiderte Darens Kuss.

Umfp?

Erstaunt öffnete sie die Augen und betastete mit ihrer Zunge das runde, harte, aber sehr süß schmeckende Ding, welches sie plötzlich in ihrem Mund wieder fand.

Daren saß vor ihr und lächelte. „Ich habe dir Sirupkirschen aus dem Honigtopf mitgebracht. Schmeckt's?"

Selig nickte sie und lutschte hingebungsvoll an einem Bonbon. Sirupkirschen waren für Julie der Himmel. Erst nach einer Weile schmolzen sie im Mund und dann schmeckte man den absolut kirschig-fruchtigen Sirup, welcher sich im Inneren verborgen hatte.

Grinsend, da seine Überraschung zweifelsfrei gelungen war, saß Daren neben ihr und schloss sie in die Arme.

Eigentlich wollte sie sich bedanken, doch ihre Sprechfähigkeit war im Moment etwas eingeschränkt. Deshalb gab sie ihm gleich den Kuss zurück, wobei dieser nun zungenlos ausfallen musste.

Hm, war nun der Kuss oder das Kirsch-Bonbon besser? Schwere Frage…

* * *


	7. Vor dem Spiel

Nachdem die letzten Updates spät bis verspätet online gegangen sind, bin ich heute mal wieder richtig pünktlich :D Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel ^^

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Vor dem Spiel**

_~ Daren ~_

Hmmm, es war so schön warm und weich.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen um nachzusehen, warum er sich so rundherum gut fühlte.

Julie näherte sich ihm, ihre Hände strichen leicht über seine Schultern und dann umarmte sie ihn, drückte sich fest an seinen Körper.

Leicht verblüfft stand er da, bis auch er seine Arme hob und um ihre zierliche Gestalt schloss.

Sie war nackt, stellte er fest, als er sie über ihre Schulter hinweg musterte.

Wirklich verwirrt wurde er erst, als er bemerkte, dass er ebenfalls nichts anhatte.

Wann hatte er seine Kleider abgelegt?

Eine zarte Berührung an seinem Hals hielt ihn davon ab, diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen.

Julies Lippen wanderten weiter über die sensible Haut, zogen eine kribbelnde Spur hinter sich her und näherten sich stetig seinem Kinn.

Auch diese Hürde nahm sie und fand, indem sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, seinen Mund.

Es war berauschend.

Etwas schüchtern fühlte er die süße Feuchte ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen tasten und öffnete sie bereitwillig, um auf ihr Tun einzugehen.

Viel zu schnell endete der Kuss, als ihre Körper gegen die geminderte Sauerstoffzufuhr protestierten.

Sanft schob er sie an den Schultern etwas zurück, vorher war alles viel zu schnell gegangen, als dass er ihren Anblick bewusst hätte genießen können.

Genau das tat er jetzt und sie stand ruhig vor ihm.

In ihren blauen Augen nistete ein lustvolles Blitzen, ihre vollen Lippen standen leicht geöffnet und schienen ihn einzuladen.

Nass und dunkel ringelten sich ihre – sonst leicht lockigen Haare – um ihren Kopf und ihre Schultern, rahmten ihr strahlendes Gesicht ein.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie sich wieder in dem großen Bad befanden und von den Duschköpfen sanfte Tropfen auf sie niederfielen.

Von einer Wasserschicht überzogen schimmerte Julies Haut matt, sobald das gedämpfte Licht der Fackeln auf sie fiel.

Ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte, wurde sein Blick von ihren vollen Brüsten angezogen, ein Anblick der seine Kehle trocken werden ließen.

Dunkel hoben sich die Brustwarzen von der weichen, hellen Haut ab, doch er wanderte weiter, den flachen Bauch hinab.

Der Anblick ihres feucht glänzenden Schamhaares jagte ihm eine Welle der Erregung durch seinen Körper, welche sich langsam aber bestimmt in seinem Unterleib anstaute.

Schluckend trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu, seine Augen angestrengt auf ihr Gesicht fixiert und hob die Hand, um eine der nassen Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr zu streifen.

Schmerz, heiß und scharf, zuckte durch seinen Unterleib.

Instinktiv zuckte er zurück und stemmte sich mit den Armen gegen das plötzlich auftauchende Hindernis.

Es war warm, weich und nachgiebig und er musste noch mehr Kraft aufwenden, um sich aus der Gefahrenzone zu halten.

Verwirrt blinzelte er.

Sein Gesicht lag halb in seinem Kissen vergraben, was die zunehmende Atemnot erklärte.

Rasch riss er den Kopf zurück, stöhnte aber gleichzeitig schmerzerfüllt auf.

Seine Frustration hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sich umständlich auf den Rücken zu wälzen und sich schwer zurück auf die Matratze sinken zu lassen.

Bei solchen Träumen sollte man sich nicht von der Rückenlage in die Bauchlage begeben, das war ziemlich unangenehm.

Der Dunkelheit eine Grimasse schneidend verschränkte er die Hände hinter dem Kopf und atmete einige Male tief durch, um den Schmerz zu vertreiben.

Die Bettvorhänge waren noch zugezogen und schotteten ihn von der Außenwelt ab.

Wie spät war es überhaupt?

Faul hob er den Kopf ein wenig an, um auf den Wecker schielen zu können. Half ohne Licht natürlich nicht viel.

Erst als seine Hand auf den Lichtknopf drückte, konnte er etwas erkennen. 8 Uhr…

Hm, noch keine Zeit um aufzustehen, es war ja Sonntag.

Gemütlich kuschelte er sich zurück und döste noch etwas vor sich hin. Der Versuch, die überaus angenehmen Bilder aus dem Traum zurück zu holen, ging leider schief, mehr als verschwommene Erinnerungen bekam er nicht mehr zustande.

Es… war… Sonntag.

Verdammt!

Kerzengerade saß er im Bett und hielt sich den Kopf, entsetzt über seine eigene Vergesslichkeit.

Sonntag, Slytherin, Quidditch!

Ratschend wurde eine Stoffbahn zurückgezogen und er hastete ins Bad.

Wenigstens hatte es etwas Gutes, dass es noch so früh war. So hatte er alle Zeit der Welt, sich unter eine kalte Dusche zu stellen, welche nicht nur seine Gedanken beruhigend sollte.

Raus aus der Dusche, Handtuch um die Hüfte, Zähne putzen, Wasser ins Gesicht spritzen, einmal mit der gespreizten Hand durch die Haare fahren, fertig.

Zurück in den Schlafsaal, wo der Schrankinhalt noch ein wenig mehr zerwühlt wurde, bis endlich passende Anziehsachen gefunden waren.

Besen? Ach ja, die standen bereits in der Umkleidekabine. Okay. Okay.

Sich wieder darauf besinnend leise zu sein, um die Anderen nicht zu wecken, verließ er den Raum und stieg die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

„Hey! Daren!", kreischte eine Gruppe Mädchen und als er die letzte Stufe hinunter war, fand er sich in einer sehr blau-lastigen Gesellschaft wieder.

„Viel Glück Daren! Du schaffst das!", von links.

„Bist du schon aufgeregt?", von rechts.

„Daren, ich glaube ganz fest an dich!", vorne.

„Du bist der Beste!", schrägmittelinkshinten.

Immer schön nickend und lächelnd versuchte er, halb verzweifelt, aus dem Gekreische herauszukommen. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben, mit der Mannschaft sprechen, zu Julie. Frühstück wäre auch nicht schlecht. Vor allem wollte er hier weg.

Während seiner Bemühungen erspähte er, über die Köpfe der plappernden Mädchen hinweg, Julie, welche gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

Unter Ellenbogeneinsatz und mit viel Starrsinn entkam er der schwatzenden Traube und flüchtete vorsorglich zu seinen Teamkameraden, welche sich nach und nach vor dem Kamin versammelten.

Einige Mädchen kamen ihm nach, doch Jim, einer der Treiber, erklärte ihnen resolut dass sie Ruhe bräuchten um sich zu konzentrieren.

Dankbar nickte er ihm zu, als diese Kletten endlich verschwanden, und sah sich dann nach Julie um.

Sie war nirgends mehr zu entdecken, vermutlich war sie schon hinunter zum Frühstück gegangen.

Sein Gesicht musste seine Enttäuschung wieder spiegeln, denn Jim klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Nervös?", fragte er grinsend und Daren antwortete mit einem stummen Nicken.

„Gehen wir runter?", kam es von Greg, dem Sucher.

Obwohl Daren sich im Moment fühlte, als würde er sich schon beim Gedanken an Essen übergeben müssen, stimmte er zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Den anhänglichen Groupies entging diese natürlich nicht und sie stürzten ihnen kreischend nach, was auch die restlichen Ravenclaws auf ihren Aufbruch aufmerksam machte.

In einer langen Schlange wanderten sie, umgeben von ihren Hauskameraden, durch die Flure.

Einmal meinte Daren das wütende Gesicht von Filch zu erkennen, aber er war so eingekeilt und abgeschirmt, dass ihn der Hausmeister nicht störte, geschweige den gefährlich werden konnte.

Johlend und ihre blauen Schals schwenkend zogen sie in die Große Halle ein, wo sie sofort von einem Pfeifkonzert der Slytherin begrüßt wurden.

Ungerührt - höchstens wurden die ‚Ravenclaw'-Rufe noch etwas lauter - schritten sie zu ihrem Tisch, wo sie wiederum lautstark von den schon Anwesenden begrüßt wurden.

Die Spieler – auch Daren – wurden zu ihren Plätzen geführt und sie brauchten sich nur hinzusetzten, schon reichten ihnen helfende Hände die Platten und Schüsseln.

Aber Daren hatte schon zuvor gewusst, dass es mit dem Frühstück heute nichts werden würde.

Lustlos stopfte er sich zwei Brote in den Mund, trank einen großen Becher Kürbissaft und verschlang eine Banane.

Besorgt redete man ihm zu, er könne nicht ohne ein ordentliches Frühstück spielen, aber seine Nervosität stieg mit jeder Minute an und so wies er alle angebotenen Leckereien zurück.

Nur am Rande nahm er die Schmährufe, welche zwischen den Tischen hin und her flogen, wahr.

Und wo war überhaupt Julie?

Suchend blickte er den Tisch auf und ab. Sie musste doch hier irgendwo sein!

Etwas schepperte und seine Hose klebte plötzlich feucht an seinem Bein.

„Oh, entschuldige, wie ungeschickt von mir", flötete eine weibliche Stimme und zerstörte alle seinen Hoffnungen, Julie hätte durch dieses Missgeschick auf sich aufmerksam gemacht.

Enttäuscht sah er auf und in das, von glänzenden blonden Haaren eingerahmte Gesicht derer, welcher das Schlamassel zu verdanken war.

„Schon gut", murmelte er, zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte den – nun leeren – Krug wieder auf. Wenigstens war er nicht zerbrochen und niemand hatte sich an etwaigen Scherben verletzt.

Gerade holte er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, um seine Hose von dem Kürbissaft zu reinigen, als sich eine Hand leicht auf seine Schulter legte.

Julie, endlich.

Erfreut drehte er den Kopf, zog ihn dann aber unwillkürlich ein, als es kalt zischte.

„Wie schön dich hier zu sehen, MontGommery. Tut mir ja leid für dich, das es nicht geklappt hat, unserem Kapitän den Krug an den Kopf zu werfen. Du hast wohl gehofft ihn für die nächsten Stunden außer Gefecht setzten zu können?"

„Ah, Hitches, dich habe ich gesucht", erwiderte die Slytherin mit einem strahlenden Unschuldslächeln.

„Vor dem Spiel sollten doch gerade wir Vertrauensschüler zusammen halten. Schlimm genug, das es immer wieder tätliche Ausschreitungen gibt. Also, auf ein schönes Spiel."

Samaine reichte der Ravenclawvertrauensschülerin, welche sich nicht von ihrem Platz hinter Daren weg bewegt hatte, ihre makellos weiße Hand und behielt weiter ihr zuckersüßes Lächeln bei.

Kurz drückten sich verkrampfte Finger in Darens Schulter, dann nahm Jenny Hitches die Herausforderung an und schlug ein.

Während die Beiden sich mit ihren Blicken erdolchten und langsam aber sicher das Blut aus ihren Fingern quetschten, rutschte Daren möglichst unauffällig über die Bank, um aus der Gefahrenzone zu kommen.

Jim hatte da mehr Voraussicht bewiesen, er stand schon und mit einem Blick war Daren klar, das sie beide das Selbe vor hatten.

Leise stand er auf und nickte seinem Freund zu.

„Nichts wie weg hier", flüsterte dieser und sie machten der Mannschaft mit Gesten verständlich, dass sie gehen wollten.

Zwar schafften sie es den beiden Vertrauensschülerinnen, die immer noch in derselben Stellung verharrten, zu entkommen, aber es waren genug Mitschüler übrig, die sich ihnen wieder anschlossen.

Erneut tauschte man, in alter Tradition, Schmährufe, während es am Slytherintisch vorbei und aus der Großen Halle hinaus ins Freie ging.

oOoOoOo

Erst, als sie die sichere Umkleide erreichten, entkamen sie den Fängen der Mädchen und den schiefen Gesängen, welche schon vor dem Spiel angestimmt wurden.

Krachend fiel die Tür hinter Daren ins Schloss und eine wohltuende Stille umgab ihn, nur unterbrochen von leisem Rascheln bewegten Stoffes.

Die Anderen waren alle schon dabei sich umzuziehen, also beeilte er sich, es ihnen gleich zu tun. Als Kapitän wollte er schließlich ein Vorbild sein und nicht derjenige, auf den alle warten mussten.

Das einzige Problem an der Stille war, das sein Herzschlag plötzlich in seinen Ohren dröhnte.

Auch wurmte ihn, dass er Julie nicht gefunden hatte.

Seit sie zusammen waren, hatte sie ihn noch vor jedem Spiel ‚viel Erfolg' gewünscht und geküsst.

„Das soll Glück bringen", hatte sie einmal gemeint und seitdem war dieser Kuss für Daren zur Tradition geworden. Er gehörte einfach dazu, Julie gehörte einfach dazu!

Missmutig griff er nach seinem Hemd, das zusammengefaltet im Regal lag.

Ruckartig zog er es heraus und schüttelte es in der gleichen Bewegung auf, damit er es leichter überwerfen konnte.

Etwas Rundes rollte über den ebenen Regalboden, auf die Kante zu, und fiel Richtung Boden.

Mit den schnellen Reflexen eines Hüters hatte Daren seine freie Hand ausgestreckt und unter dem Was-auch-immer platziert, um so dessen Fall zu stoppen.

Verwundert sah er es an, in dem Regal sollten eigentlich nur die Spielertrikots liegen.

Doch langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, für einen Moment vergaß er seine Anspannung.

Flugs wanderte der Fang in seine Tasche und er streifte sein Hemd über den Kopf.

„Okay Leute…"

Mit einem Blick überzeugte er sich davon, dass alle bereit waren.

Jim reichte ihm seinen Besen und er dankte knapp.

„Ich weiß, wir haben die Slytherins schon seit Jahren nicht mehr geschlagen. Genau genommen habe ich es noch nie erlebt, dass wir gegen sie gewonnen haben. Nicht in meinen sieben Jahren. Sie sind gut, das ist klar, aber wir werden ihnen das Leben so schwer wie möglich machen!"

Er musste sich räuspern, so trocken war sein Mund inzwischen.

Doch das zustimmende Nicken seiner Kammeraden machte ihm Mut.

„Also dann… fliegen wir", schloss er und versuchte, Entschlossenheit in den Worten mitklingen zu lassen.

Sein Herz klopfte gegen seine Rippen, als er vortrat um die Tür zu öffnen.

Kurz streiften seine Finger die kleine Ausbuchtung in seiner Tasche.

Es gab keinen Grund zur Sorge, er hatte schließlich seinen Glücksbringer dabei.

Auch wenn ihm ein richtiger Kuss lieber gewesen wäre als eine Sirupkirsche.

* * *

_Sirupkirschen an alle austeil_ wer sich bis hierher durch mein Geschreibsel gekämpft hat, hat eine Belohnung verdient :D


	8. Rabenjagd und Bettgeflüster

Heute mal ein frühes Update^^ Aber man muss ja ausnutzen wenn man einmal früher von der Schule zuhause ist, oder? ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Rabenjagd und Bettgeflüster**

_~ Julie ~_

„Ravenclaw!", schallte es von der Tribüne, als die in blau gekleideten Spieler auf den Rasen marschierten, die Augen entschlossen nach vorne gerichtet und die Besen präsentiert.

Julie jubelte mit all den Anderen, schwenkte ihren Schal und hüpfte auf und ab. Wobei Letzteres eher darauf abzielte, Daren besser sehen zu können.

Stolz verfolgte sie jede seiner Bewegungen und bedauerte nur, dass sie ihn vor dem Spiel nicht mehr erreicht hatte.

In diesem Moment betrat auch die slytherin'sche Mannschaft das Spielfeld und ihre Anhänger ließen ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen los.

Etwas leiser wurde es, als die Kapitäne sich gegenüber standen und sich die Hände reichten. Beide nickten sie sich kurz zu, dann bestiegen sie ihre Besen um sich in die Luft zu begeben. Die restlichen Spieler taten es ihnen gleich.

Die dunklen, tiefhängenden Wolken über dem Stadion entschärften die aufgeladene Stimmung nicht im Mindesten.

Mit dem Anpfiff boten die Zuschauer noch einmal alles an Lautstärke auf, dass sie hatten, während die Spieler schon ihre Positionen einnahmen und sich an den Bällen orientierten.

Daren zischte nahe an den Ravenclaws vorbei, um zu seinen Torringen zu gelangen, und sofort kreischten einige Mädchen hemmungslos seinen Namen.

Wie jeder gute Quidditchspieler achtete er gar nicht darauf und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Spiel, aber Julie ernüchterten diese Anfeuerungsrufe.

Still setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz nieder und verkrampfte die Finger in ihren Schal, welcher selbstverständlich in blauen Farben gehalten war.

Mit Argusaugen verfolgte sie das Geschehen in der Luft, wobei ihr Blick ziemlich häufig zu Daren abdriftete, selbst wenn dieser gerade gar nichts zu tun hatte.

Leider war dies nicht allzu häufig der Fall, viel zu oft musste er gegen den Quaffel bestehen.

„Figges, Miltch, Houtchers", schnarrte der Kommentator in sein magisches Megafon.

„Wieder Miltch und TOR FÜR SLYTHERIN!"

Begeisterung bei den Grünen, allgemeines Aufstöhnen der Gegenseite.

„Da sieht Gender aber alt aus. Gegen die Überlegenheit des Slytherinteams kann sein Team nichts ausrichten."

Während um sie herum wütendes Gemurmel aufbrandete, beschränkte Julie sich darauf, den Stoff ihres Schals noch fester zu umklammern.

Der Kommentator war aus Slytherin und welcher Seite seine Sympathie gehörte, daran konnte wohl niemand zweifeln.

Natürlich waren die Ravenclawspieler nicht ganz so schlecht, wie er es darstellen wollte.

Aber fast.

Wenn sie nach einem Korbwurf der grünen Flugschlangen auch einmal den Quaffel in der Hand hatten, so verloren sie ihn spätestens an der Mittellinie.

Erst zwei Mal waren sie bis zu den gegnerischen Ringen vorgedrungen und einmal hatten sie es geschafft rund und rot durch rund und golden zu befördern.

Das war der einzige kleine Lichtblick gewesen, doch mit jedem Tor des anderen Hauses wurde es auf ihrer Tribüne leiser.

40 zu 10.

70 zu 10.

120 zu 10.

Die Zahlen flogen ihnen nur so um die Ohren. Jedes neue Tor wurde genüsslich verkündet und von der Slytherinseite lautstark untermalt.

Traurig beobachtete Julie Daren, der schon wieder attackiert wurde.

Er flog nach wie vor die waghalsigsten Manöver und gab sein Bestes, doch gegen drei Jäger auf einmal hatte er keine Chance.

Tor für, wie könnte es anders sein, Slytherin.

Ravenclaw im Quaffelbesitz.

Der Ball ging an Jim, welcher ihn weiter zu Pete Onbury passte und als dieser seinen Weg versperrt sah – Julie hatte ja nicht viel Ahnung von Quidditch, aber das sah doch verdächtig nach Blocken aus – und den Quaffel wieder an Jim geben wollte, tauchte ein grünes Etwas aus dem Himmel herunter, fing den Ball und hielt erneut auf den schwergeprüften Daren zu.

Haken, Pass nach rechts und: „TOR, WIEDER TOR FÜR SLYTHERIN! Gender wurde von Figges getäuscht, dieser warf zu Mitch und der zeigte erneut, das er nicht aufzuhalten ist. Slytherin führt mit 140 zu 10. Für das klar unterlegene Ravenclawteam bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass das Spiel schnell endet. Sie werden hier regelrecht vorgeführt."

Der feixende Stadionsprecher zog sich mit diesen Worten einigen Unmut, sowie entrüstete Rufe auf sich.

Das Schlimmste war, dass Julie ihm im Grunde nur zustimmen konnte. Wenn nur endlich der Schnatz gefangen und diese Partie beendet wäre.

Wieder ein zaghaftes, unstrukturiertes Vorstoßen der Ravenclaws, inklusive Ballverlust. Wieder das gekonnte Eingreifen der Schlangenjäger, ein Angriff ohne viel Gegenwehr. Daren hechtete halb vom Besen und erwischte den Quaffel noch mit der geballten Faust.

Schon dieser kleine Erfolg war den Ravenclaws, und mit ihnen auch den Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors, einen kleinen Applaus wert. Wenigstens ein bisschen wollten sie sich freuen, wenn der Ausgang dieser Partie schon absehbar war. Die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg war mittlerweile wohl auch bei dem Letzten erloschen, murrend erwartete man das Unvermeidliche.

Als der Schnatz schließlich auftauchte, ging alles so schnell und unspektakulär, dass die Meisten erst mit dem fanatischen Geschrei der Slytherins begriffen, dass dieses Spiel endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte. Selbstverständlich war es ihr Sucher, der die Schlusspunkte einheimste.

Kein Wunder, dass Snape so zufrieden wie schon lange nicht mehr aussah, er hatte allen Grund dazu. Ein paar schockierte Stimmen verkündeten sogar – leise genug, dass es nicht an die scharfen Ohren des Tränkemeisters drang – er würde lächeln.

Im Pulk flogen die Sieger über die Tribünen, winkten und schrien ihren Triumph in die Menge.

Immer noch ineinander verkeilt setzten sie dann zur Landung auf dem Rasen an und eine grüne Flut ergoss sich von den Rängen, brandete um ihre Helden und ließ sie hochleben.

Grimassen schneidend räumten Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs das Feld und wanderten zurück zum Schloss, den Jubelnden folgend, welche schnellstmöglich zur Siegesfeier kommen wollten.

An den Gesichtern konnte man sehen, dass sie gedanklich schon bei den nächsten Spielen waren und abwägten, ob man diesen Mannschaften über- oder unterlegen war. Prognosen wurden aufgestellt und Trainingspläne ausgearbeitet.

Die Ravenclaws dagegen zogen stumm von dannen.

Einer nach dem Anderen waren die Spieler gelandet und mit hängenden Köpfen zu den Umkleiden geschlurft.

Nicht viel anders sah es nun bei den Zuschauern aus, die still die Plätze räumten und in kleinen Grüppchen – auf Abstand zu den anderen Häusern bedacht – über den Rasen schlenderten.

Eilig hatte es hier niemand und nach der Blamage blieb man auch lieber unter sich.

Julie war mit dem Schlusspfiff aufgestanden um Daren im Blick zu behalten, doch die vielen Köpfe der Zuschauer hatten ihr bald die Sicht versperrt.

Drängelnd hatte sie sich durch die Menge nach unten geboxt, doch als sie auf das Feld trat und sich umsah, konnte sie ihren Freund nirgends entdecken.

Als die restlichen Spieler auf die Umkleide zustrebten, vermutete sie auch Daren dort und stellte sich, etwas von der Tür entfernt, an die Wand, um zu warten.

Ein Tropfen traf sie auf die Wange und sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken um seinen Weg zurück zu verfolgen.

Die Wolken, welche schon die ganze Zeit das Spiel überschattet hatten, ließen ihre Last nun fallen und immer mehr Tropfen prasselten herab.

Frierend schloss Julie ihre Jacke und schlang den Schal fester um ihren Hals. Hoffentlich kam Daren bald, damit sie ins Warme konnten.

Doch erst verließen die anderen Mannschaftsmitglieder die Umkleide und stapften, nach einem kurzen Blick, wortlos an Julie vorbei.

Bald klebten ihre Haare um ihren Kopf und auch die Kleidung wurde langsam unangenehm feucht.

Zudem wurden ihre Finger kalt, obwohl sie diese zum Aufwärmen in die Jackentasche gesteckt hatte.

Von einem Fuß auf den Anderen tretend - die Bewegung wärmte wenigstens ein bisschen - versuchte sie, die Kälte zu ignorieren.

„Julie?"

Endlich! Erleichtert hob sie den Kopf und hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um Daren zu begrüßen. Als sie Jim erkannte, schloss sie ihn enttäuscht.

„Was machst du denn noch hier?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte sie nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

Jim war doch ein guter Freund von Daren, mittlerweile auch von ihr, konnte er sich nicht denken warum sie hier stand.

„Ich warte auf Daren", erklärte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln das, ihrer Meinung nach, Offensichtliche.

Nun war es an Jim, verwundert drein zu sehen.

„Er ist nicht mehr drin. Vermutlich ist er gleich ins Schloss, denn ich habe ihn überhaupt nicht mehr gesehen." Leichte Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit und Julie konnte das nur zu gut verstehen.

Es war wirklich nicht üblich, dass er einfach so verschwand. Außerdem wusste er doch, dass sie nach dem Spiel auf ihn wartete, das tat sie immer.

„Vielleicht war er einfach fertig und ist ins Bett", vermutete Jim und zwinkerte ihr zu, doch seine Unbekümmertheit wirkte angestrengt.

„Komm, gehen wir. Im Turm finden wir ihn sicher."

Julie warf noch einen unsicheren Blick auf die Tür, hinter welcher sie Daren vermutet hatte, nickte dann aber und sie gingen Seite an Seite durch den Regen, hinauf ins Schloss.

oOoOoOo

Als sie endlich in die Eingangshalle traten, tropfte es von ihren Haaren und ihre Kleider waren völlig durchnässt.

Um einer Erkältung vorzubeugen hatte Julie schon ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, aber Jim unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung in ihrer Konzentration.

„Lieber nicht, sonst feiert Snape seinen Sieg am Ende noch damit, dass er uns Punkte abzieht. Von wegen unerlaubtes Zaubern…", raunte er ihr zu und sie ließ den Zauberstab schnell zurück in die Tasche gleiten.

Lieber so durch das halbe Schloss laufen als eine Auseinandersetzung mit Snape riskieren – die er zweifellos gewinnen würde.

Doch zu ihrem Glück begegneten sie keinem der unangenehmeren Schlossbewohner, genauer gesagt, sie begegnetem überhaupt niemandem. Hogwarts war wie leer gefegt.

Die Ursache war ihnen klar, sobald sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Das gesamte Haus schien versammelt, man unterhielt sich leise, in einer Ecke focht man eine Partie Snape Explodiert.

In den anderen Häusern war es vermutlich ähnlich, wenn auch ein wenig – oder sehr viel - fröhlicher.

Julie und Jim gingen spähend durch den Raum und trafen sich vor den Treppen zu den Schlafsälen wieder. Daren war nicht aufgetaucht.

„Ich schau schnell hoch, vielleicht schläft er schon… Also bis gleich." Damit verschwand Jim und ließ sie allein zurück.

Da sie immer noch triefend nass war, lief sie in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal und zog sich in Rekordzeit neue Sachen an.

Sogleich eilte sie wieder hinunter und sah sich ängstlich um, hatte sie Jim oder Daren nun verpasst?

Aber keine der Beiden war zu sehen und sie ließ sich erst einmal keuchend in einen freien Sessel fallen.

Eigentlich hätte sie nun noch ihre Haare trocknen sollen, aber so nervös wie sie war, ließ sie lieber die Finger von ihrem Zauberstab. Am Ende steckte sie sich selbst in Brand.

Mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln flogen die Haare durcheinander und senkten sich dann wieder auf ihre Schultern. Das musste an Pflege reichen, trocknen würden sie von alleine.

Es sich bequem machend zog sie die Beine an und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen.

So blieb sie sitzen und sah umher, immer in der Hoffnung, Daren irgendwo zu entdecken, bis Jim wieder kam.

Ihr Mund war schon offen um ihre Frage zu verkünden, aber Jim schnitt ihre Worte mit einer Handbewegung ab und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, damit nicht jeder mithören konnte.

„Er ist oben, aber…" Ein Lächeln wollte sich schon auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreiten, doch dessen Anfänge fielen bei dem ‚aber' ziemlich schnell in sich zusammen.

„Aber?", hakte sie mit dünner Stimme nach.

„Er wollte nicht mit mir sprechen." Das war alles, mehr sagte er nicht, doch sein bedeutungsschwerer Blick teilte ihr noch viel mehr mit. Daren schottete sich ab und ließ niemanden an sich heran.

Nervös kaute sie an ihren Fingernägeln während sie diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgte.

Anscheinend war er so deprimiert, dass er nicht einmal mit Jim reden wollte. Das hatte es noch nie gegeben. Ihm musste es wirklich schlecht gehen.

Die nächste Schlussfolgerung war: Sie musste ihm helfen. Aber wie?

Jim, der immer noch vor ihr stand, hatte sie fast vergessen, bis er sich noch weiter zu ihrem Ohr beugte.

„Bald sind alle beim Abendessen, vielleicht kannst du dann versuchen, ihn etwas aufzumuntern", flüsterte er leise und richtete sich dann auf.

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich und ging dann zur restlichen Mannschaft hinüber, die eine Sitzgruppe für sich beansprucht hatte.

Während dem Abendessen? Meinte er sie sollte…?

Nachdenklich drehte sie eine ihrer nassen Strähnen in ihrer Hand und wickelte sie um die Finger herum.

Bald verließen die ersten Schülergruppen den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen hinunter in die Große Halle.

Der Tag war für alle eine Enttäuschung gewesen, da wollten sie nicht auch noch hungrig ins Bett.

Jim schleppte die Quidditchspieler, und damit gleichzeitig deren Fan, mit sich hinaus.

Irgendwann war der große Raum leer.

Verunsichert stand Julie auf und ging langsam auf die Treppe zu.

Laut der Schulordnung durfte sie dort nicht hinauf.

Eh, Moment! Laut der Schulordnung dürfen Jungs nicht in die Mädchenschlafräume, was die Treppe ja erfolgreich verhindert.

An eine Regelung bezüglich Mädchen im Jungenschlafsaal konnte sie sich gar nicht erinnern. Ja gut, dass hieß nicht dass es keine gab, aber eigentlich war ihr das egal.

Daren war oben, sie hier unten und wenn er nicht runter kam, musste sie eben hoch.

Mutig setzte sie ihren Fuß auf die erste Stufe und kletterte die Treppe empor.

Das Zurechtfinden war nicht schwer, es sah alles genauso aus wie bei den Mädchen. Eine Wendeltreppe strebte nach oben, immer wieder unterbrochen von Absätzen. Von diesen aus konnte man in die Schlafräume gelangen, welche alle beschriftet waren.

„Schlafsaal I, Erstklässler", „Schlafsaal II, Zweitklässler", und so ging es weiter.

Vor dem Schlafsaal der siebten Klasse stoppte sie und hob die geballte Hand.

Außer Daren waren bestimmt alle beim Abendessen, sonst hätte Jim ihr das nicht vorgeschlagen.

Überhaupt, sie brauchte nicht erst die Treppe nach oben steigen und dann nur hier rumstehen. Zaghaft klopfte sie an das raue Holz und wurde zunehmend nervöser, während sie die Sekunden zählte.

Nach einiger Zeit klopfte sie noch einmal, doch wieder nichts.

Etwas verloren sah sie sich um.

Daren musste da drin sein, Jim hatte es ihr gesagt! Und sie wollte ihn keinesfalls allein lassen.

Noch ein verstohlener Blick, ob sie auch bestimmt niemand beobachtete, dann drückte sie leise die Klinke herunter, schlüpfte schnell in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Bebend spähte sie in jede Richtung und rechnete schon fast damit, dass sie gleich irgendjemand schreiend hinaus warf. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Tief durchatmend versuchte sie, sich zu beruhigen und nahm dann die Einrichtung genauer unter die Lupe.

Auch hier kam ihr das meiste vertraut vor, alle Möbel waren ein genaues Abbild derer in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Fünf große Himmelbetten standen an den Wänden verteilt, dazwischen Nachttische, Schränke, Stühle…

Nur ein Bett hatte die Vorhänge geschlossen, das zweite rechts von ihr. Da sonst niemand zu sehen war, auch im Bad nicht - die Tür dazu stand offen - musste Daren dort sein.

Leise trat sie näher.

„Daren?" Mehr als ein Flüstern brachte sie nicht heraus, aber es reichte offenbar.

Ratschend fuhren die Vorhänge auseinander und Daren starte sie ungläubig an.

Mit einem Blick erfasste sie sein blasses Gesicht, die verstrubbelten Haare und den bekümmerten Ausdruck, war aber gleichzeitig sehr erleichtert, dass sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er verdattert als sie nichts tat, außer dastehen und ihn ansehen.

Schnell machte sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, beugte sich hinunter und umarmte ihn ungeschickt.

„Ich habe dich gesucht", murmelte sie leise.

Bei ihrem Angriff war er zuerst erstarrt, doch nun tätschelte er ihre Schulter, spendete ihr Trost und nicht, wie es sein sollte, umgekehrt.

Bald zog er sie neben sich auf das Bett, ohne dass sie ihre Umarmung lösten, denn auf Dauer war es unbequem, wenn sie stand und er saß.

Ein paar Mal war sie versucht, ihn zu fragen warum er sich verkroch, aber sie wusste nicht, ob er sie dann am Ende wieder wegschicken würde, also blieb sie lieber stumm.

Vorerst waren sie sich genug, es bedurfte keiner großen Erklärungen.

Erst als auf der Treppe Schritte klangen, schreckten sie auf aus ihrer Versunkenheit.

Beide sahen sie zur Tür, dann sich gegenseitig ins Gesicht.

Während sie hier die Zeit vergessen hatten, sind die Anderen vom Abendessen zurück gekommen.

Julie konnte nicht mehr nach unten, ohne jemandem in die Arme zu laufen, aber hier bleiben ging auch nicht.

Sie sah schon die nächste Strafarbeit, untermalt von Standpauken, auf sich zukommen, da umfasste Daren ihre Hüfte, zog sie noch weiter auf das Bett und schloss mit seiner freien Hand die Vorhänge.

Überrascht tastete sie in der Dunkelheit umher, bis sie seine Hand gefunden hatte und drückte diese.

Plötzlich war sein Mund an ihrem Ohr.

„Ist es für dich okay wenn du hier bleibst?", flüsterte er leise und in diesem Moment knarzte die Tür, Jemand betrat das Zimmer.

Beide lagen sie regungslos und lauschten angespannt auf die gedämpften Geräusche, welche durch den Stoff drangen.

„Sollen wir nicht nachsehen, wie's ihm geht?", fragte jemand und Schritte näherten sich.

„Lass ihn, er braucht erst Mal seine Ruhe."

Tatsächlich entfernte sich die besorgte Stimme wieder, während sie noch irgendetwas zu Jim - der sie beide gerade gerettet hatte - sagte.

Vorsichtig tastete Julie Daren ab, bis sie seinen Kopf gefunden hatte und ihm ein „schon in Ordnung" zu wispern konnte.

Dass er sie auf diese Antwort hin fest an seine Brust zog war ihr Beweis genug, dass er sich nicht darüber ärgerte, sein Bett diese Nacht teilen zu müssen.

Zärtlich schlang auch sie ihre Hände um ihn und kuschelte sich an.

Dabei schabte aber ihre Handfläche an seiner Hüfte über seine Hose und erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass er seine Jeans trug.

Ihm schien es nicht zu entgehen, dass es sich bei ihr genauso verhielt, denn er zog sich wieder etwas von ihr zurück, streckte sich und drückte ihr dann etwas Weiches in die Hände.

„Hier, das kannst du anziehen", murmelte er leise und sie tastete sich durch den Stoff, bis sie ein großes Shirt erkannte.

Lieb von ihm, dass er so an sie dachte, denn mit den normalen Klamotten wäre sie sonst nur schwer eingeschlafen, da ziepte immer irgendetwas.

War ihr die Dunkelheit vorhin noch lästig, nun war sie dankbar dafür.

Sie kniete auf dem Bett, da sie so am leichtesten aus ihren Sachen kam. Einfach war das nicht, da sie nur wenig Raum zur Verfügung hatte und auch noch möglichst leise sein sollte.

Daren nahm ihre abgelegten Kleider und beförderte sie kurzerhand unter das Bett.

Er hatte sich auch umgezogen, war dabei aber schneller gewesen als sie und zurück an das Kopfteil des Bettes gerutscht, um ihr mehr Platz zu lassen.

Endlich war auch sie fertig, streckte die Hände aus und tastete sich zu ihm, bis sie einen Arm von ihm ergriff.

Etwas umständlich legten sie sich zurecht, bis sie wieder dieselbe Position hatten wie zuvor, Julie an Darens Brust gekuschelt.

Fürsorglich stopfte er das Kissen für sie zu Recht und vergewisserte sich, dass sie auch vollständig unter der Decke lag.

Obwohl es für beide ungewohnt war, zu zweit in einem Bett zu schlafen, dauerte es nicht lange und sie kamen zur Ruhe.

* * *


	9. Aufgemuntert?

Ähm, eine kleine Warnung wäre wohl angebracht. Es passiert zwar nichts 'Schlimmes' °hust° aber wer Wörter wie 'Errektion' und 'Penis' nicht lesen möchte, sollte dieses Kapitel vielleicht überspringen...

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Aufgemuntert?**

_~ Daren ~_

Daren war wach.

Jedenfalls fast.

Es war so gemütlich, da blieb er gerne noch länger liegen und döste träge vor sich hin.

Ihn umfing eine heimelige Wärme, das Bett war weich und kuschelig und es war noch stockdunkel, das merkte er selbst mit geschlossenen Augen. Keine Helligkeit durchdrang seine Lider.

Warum also aufstehen?

Verschlafen versuchte er, die Bilder seines Traumes festzuhalten, aber sie wurden langsam verschwommen und verblassten schließlich ganz.

Ihm war es egal.

Alles war perfekt und weder sein Geist noch sein Körper konnten sich aus der angenehmen Lähmung befreien, die sie regungslos verharren ließ.

Müßig schweiften seine Gedanken um belanglose Dinge, nur nach und nach wurden eingehende Informationen angenommen und verarbeitet.

Zuerst war da einmal ein eher unangenehmes Pochen in seiner Körpermitte.

Hmmm… er hatte wieder von Julie geträumt. Von ihrem weichen Körper, ihren samtigen Haaren…

Leichte Druckstellen ließen ihn vermuten, dass er auf der rechten Seite lag.

Ein ganz normaler Morgen. Ach ja, er sollte vor dem Frühstück eine kalte Dusche einplanen.

Wie spät war es überhaupt?

Langsam schüttelte er seine Schläfrigkeit ab und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen.

Ganz so dunkel wie er gedacht hatte war es doch nicht mehr. Der Vorhang dämpfte das Licht, doch man konnte erahnen, wie hell es hinter ihm schon war.

Zudem schimmerte schon so viel Licht durch den Stoff, dass er schemenhafte Umrisse erkennen konnte.

So konnte er sich auch über den großen Schatten vor seinem Gesicht wundern.

Die Zeit, in der er Kuscheltiere im Bett hatte, war lang vorbei und er gehörte auch nicht zu der Sorte von Quidditchfanatikern, welche nur neben ihrem Besen einschlafen konnten.

In seinem Bett lagen normalerweise drei Dinge: Ein Kissen, eine Decke und er selbst.

Das Was-auch-immer-da-vor-ihm-lag gehörte definitiv nicht dazu.

Irritiert bewegte er seinen Kopf zurück, um den Umriss in seiner Gesamtheit erfassen zu können, in der Hoffnung so zu verstehen, was das da war.

Weit kam er nicht.

Schmale Hände tasteten nach seinem Kopf, hielten ihn fest und zogen ihn wieder in seine ursprüngliche Lage.

Na ja gut, nicht ganz, jetzt bekam er keine Luft mehr, weil sein Gesicht gegen das Ding-das-neben-ihm-lag gepresst wurde.

Den Kopf in den Nacken legend beförderte er seine Nase ins Freie und atmete auf.

Okay, erstes Problem gelöst. Das Zweite… auch.

In seinem Überlebenskampf - klar konnte man einige Zeit ohne Sauerstoff auskommen, aber wer tut das schon gerne? - hatte er seine Hände auf das Unbekannte gelegt um sich abzustützen.

Das Unbekannte wandelte sich schnell zu die Unbekannte und am Ende flirrte die Information, dass Julie dort neben ihm in Bett lag, über seine Nervenbahnen.

Derart angeregt ließen ihn seine Speicherzellen auch noch zukommen, was am gestrigen Tag, und vor allem am Abend, passiert war und die gegenwärtige Situation verursacht hatte.

Beruhigt und auch mit genug Atemluft versorgt entspannte er sich wieder und kuschelte sich sogar noch etwas näher an Julie.

Sie war noch nicht aufgewacht, weder von seinem Gezappel noch von ihrer ‚Umarmung'.

Diese war deshalb etwas verrutscht ausgefallen, da er im Laufe der Nacht etwas nach unten gerutscht war und sie nicht mehr auf gleicher Höhe lagen.

Apropos Höhe, wenn ihr Kopf da oben war, dann hieß das ja…

Ein vorsichtiges Kopfschütteln bestätigte seine Vermutung und rückte ein neues Problem in den Vordergrund.

So versetzt wie sie da lagen, einander zugewandt und wie sie seinen Kopf immer noch zu sich her zog, war derselbe genau zwischen ihren Brüsten platziert.

Nicht, dass es ihn sonderlich gestört hätte.

Wenn er den Kopf leicht bewegte dann fühlte er das weiche, nachgiebige Fleisch an seinen Wangen, welches nur durch eine dünne Stoffschicht von seiner Haut getrennt war.

Ein süßlicher Geruch, der ihn entfernt an Milch mit Honig erinnerte, umschmeichelte seine Nase.

Merlin noch Mal, die Dusche war verdammt nötig! Eiskalt. Mindestens.

Warum bei allen Chimären lag seine Hand jetzt auf ihrem Po?

Hatte er die nicht gerade noch auf ihrer Hüfte platziert gehabt?

Waren das da Rüschen an ihrem Höschen?

Schnell schob er seine Hand höher und ließ sie erst auf ihrem Rücken ruhen, als er die Gefahrenzone verlassen hatte.

Dabei schob er aber – leider – das Shirt etwas nach oben.

Nicht, dass er viel gesehen hätte, dazu war das Licht einfach zu schwach, aber er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie weich und glatt Julies Haut über ihrem Bauch…

Bis jetzt hatte er versucht, die hartnäckigen Bilder, welche sich ihm aufdrängten, zu ignorieren, aber jetzt schaffte er das nicht mehr.

Frustriert stöhnend vergrub er sein Gesicht noch weiter zwischen ihrem Busen und schloss die Augen.

Julie, die nackt vor ihm lag, in eben diesem Bett, Julie, die unten am See im Gras lag und ihre Hände einladend nach ihm ausstreckte, Julie, die unter der Dusche stand, nur von Schaum bedeckt…

Bei Merlin, warum wollte sein Körper genau das Gegenteil von dem, was sein Verstand ihm sagte?

Schon als er mit Julie in dem Badezimmer war, hatte er sich fast nicht beherrschen können. Nur weil sie ihm damals deutlich gemacht hatte, dass sie, nach den anstrengenden Stunden mit Filch, nichts außer duschen und schlafen wollte, hatte er sich zurück gehalten.

Und jetzt?

Lagen sie beide in seinem Schlafsaal, in seinem Bett, zusammen mit vier seiner Kumpels und nur eine Stoffbahn schützte sie vor Blicken, doch etwaige Geräusche konnten sie allenfalls dämpfen.

So würde Julie sicher nicht mit ihm schlafen wollen und er wollte es auch nicht. Kein bisschen. Auf keinen Fall. Nein!

Von ihrem letzten Freund, dem Gryffindor, hatte sie sich getrennt weil er sie bedrängt hatte.

Verabscheute er sonst die hogwart'schen Klatschbasen, in diesem Fall hatte er begierig zugehört.

Er würde nicht den Fehler machen und Julie verlieren, nur weil er versuchte sie dazu zu bringen etwas zu tun, das sie nicht wollte. Er nicht!

Julie bewegte sich im Schlaf und dabei rieb ihr Oberschenkel über seine Erregung.

Nur mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung gelang es ihm, ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Die Zähne zusammen gebissen und die Hände geballt lag er da und atmete tief durch.

Er musste irgendetwas tun, bevor er etwas anderes tat, das er später bereuen würde.

Vorsichtig löste er den Klammergriff ihrer Hände und zog seinen Kopf zurück.

Ihre Arme legte er sanft auf der Matratze ab und rutschte dann langsam von ihr weg.

So ging es besser.

Aufatmend streifte er die Decke ab und fischte dann mit einer Hand unter dem Bett nach ihren Kleidern.

Mit ein wenig suchen und strecken lagen diese auch bald in bequemer Griffweite, woraufhin nun der schwierigere Teil folgen konnte: Das Aufwecken dieses wunderhübschen und leider auch verdammt heißen Geschöpfes in seinem Bett.

Nachdem er sich schon damit abgefunden hatte, dass er heute nur mit Hilfe von kaltem Wasser Erleichterung bekommen würde, achtete er nun darauf, Julie nicht mehr allzu nahe zu kommen. Schließlich wollte er bei seinem Beschluss bleiben.

Sanft fuhr er ihr über die Haare und die Schultern, um sie wecken.

Wann genau sie die Augen geöffnet hatte konnte er nicht sehen, doch als sie sich bewegte und leise gähnte, wusste er, dass sie wach war.

Leicht amüsiert sah er zu, wie sie ihren Kopf hin und her bewegte, anscheinend musste auch sie sich erst einmal orientieren.

Als sie dies aber geschafft hatte, rutschte sie näher zu ihm und umschlang ihn mit ihren Armen und Beinen.

Nicht gut!

Natürlich hatte er wirklich nichts dagegen mit ihr noch gemütlich zu kuscheln, aber wenn sie so dicht an ihn heran rückte dann konnte von gemütlich keine Rede mehr sein.

Hastig griff er nach ihrer Hüfte und schob sie so weit von sich weg, dass ihr Schoß nicht mehr gegen seinen harten Penis drückte.

Wenn jetzt die Kleider nicht wären… Impulsiv drängte er sie noch weiter von sich. Gar. Nicht. Gut.

„Ohhhh", hauchte Julie an seinem Ohr, als sie begriff warum er sie so auf Abstand hielt.

Verlegen nahm er eine Hand von ihrer Hüfte und strich ihr über die Haare.

„Warte, ich gebe dir deine Sachen. Es ist besser du gehst bevor die Anderen…"

Schnell löste er sich ganz von ihr und reichte ihr zuerst ihre Jeans, sicher war sicher.

Es war einfach verdammt erotisch wie sie sich anzog.

Sehen konnte er leider nicht viel, doch dafür vernahm er das Rascheln des Stoffes und das leise Geräusch, wenn er über ihre Haut glitt, umso deutlicher.

Dass sie zudem auch noch genau wusste, wie erregt er war, machte das Ganze nicht einfacher.

Wenn die Schnarchzapfen in den Betten rund herum nicht wären…

Ganz ruhig! Sie waren nicht allein und zudem durfte Julie nicht hier sein. Es ging eben nicht, fertig, aus, basta!

Aber vielleicht wollte sie auch…?

„Daren? Hast du meinen Pulli?", flüsterte sie und unterbrach damit seinen inneren Disput gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe die falsche Seite – warum falsch? – richtig Fuß fassen konnte.

Fahrig gab er ihr auch noch das letzte Kleidungsstück und versuchte nicht hinzuhören, wie sie es überstreifte. Nicht erwähnenswert, dass er kläglich scheiterte.

Wenn sie nicht bald ging dann… Dusche!

Eh? Was wollte er denn mit einer Dusche?

„Okay", murmelte sie und riss ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken.

Vorsichtig streifte er den Vorhang zurück und linste umher.

Es war noch früh, doch wie vermutet drang schon fahles Licht durch die Fenster in den Raum und erhellte ihn ausreichend.

Zwei Betten hatte er im Blick und ihre Vorhänge waren geschlossen.

Leise zog er den Stoff noch weiter zurück und stieg aus dem Bett. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er Julie vorerst dort zu bleiben, wo sie war.

Barfuß umrundete er sein Bett um die beiden übrigen zu inspizieren, doch alles deutete darauf hin, dass auch ihre Besitzer noch schliefen.

Also tapste er wieder zurück und winkte Julie nun, zu ihm zu kommen.

Während sie seiner Aufforderung folgte, bückte er sich um ihre Schuhe aufzunehmen, welche er ihr dann überreichte als sie neben ihm stand.

Als sie diese noch in einer Hand hielt, nahm er flugs ihre Andere und führte sie zur Tür, möglichst leise natürlich.

Froh, dass die Scharniere in den Schlafsälen immer gut geölt waren, drückte er die Klinke nieder.

Fast, fast lautlos schwang die Tür zurück und er stoppte sie rechtzeitig, ehe sie mit der Rückseite gegen die Wand donnerte.

Vorsichtshalber behielt er seine Hand am Knauf und Julie trat vor ihm auf die Schwelle.

Dort blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

Erst jetzt konnte er mehr von ihr erkennen, als nur Schatten.

Sie sah noch sehr verschlafen aus, ihre Haut war noch leicht gerötet, die Augen noch nicht ganz geöffnet und sie blinzelte mehr als sonst.

Trotzdem war sie für ihn einfach unglaublich schön und begehrenswert – das vor allem – als sie so vor ihm stand.

Er sah wie sie sich ihm entgegen streckte und senkte den Kopf, um ihre Lippen auf halbem Wege zu treffen.

Natürlich war es viel zu schnell vorbei, doch das liebevolle Lächeln, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, entschädigte ihn fast für das schnelle Ende.

Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand stückchenweise aus seinem Blickfeld, als sie die geschwungene Treppe nach unten stieg.

Leise zog er die Tür ins Schloss und machte sich dann, mit einem grimmigen Lächeln, auf den Weg ins Bad.

Im Moment hatte er zwei Probleme zu bewältigen. Ersteres würde er mit der schon oft bedachten kalten Dusche vorerst aus der Welt schaffen.

Das Zweite erforderte mehr Aufwand, aber nun war er zuversichtlich, auch dies zu schaffen.

Trübsal blasen brachte ihn ja doch nicht weiter.

Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass sich Julie Sorgen um ihn machte.

Als Kapitän seiner Quidditchmannschaft hatte er die Niederlage gegen Slytherin zu verantworten und daraus die nötigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Sich im Bett zu verstecken um seine Wunden zu lecken gehörte nicht dazu.

Heute Abend würde er sich mit Jim zusammensetzen und neue Trainingspläne ausarbeiten.

Aber nicht zu lange, für ein wenig Kuscheln mit Julie musste auch noch Zeit sein.

Im neuen Jahr sollte es gegen Gryffindor gehen, das war seine nächste große Herausforderung.

Sobald er sich beim nächsten Spiel ein Bild davon gemacht hatte, was die Taktiken der Löwen waren, würden sie sich gezielt auf ihr Aufeinandertreffen vorbereiten können.

Bis dahin würde er versuchen, die Schwächen seines Teams zu beseitigen, so gut er konnte.

Sie brauchten mehr Koordination, mehr Geschwindigkeit, mehr Kreativität… Er brauchte eine Dusche.

Voller Ideen und guter Vorsätze drehte er das kalte Wasser auf, damit er sich später ganz auf Quidditch konzentrieren konnte.

* * *


	10. Gespräche

Plätzchenbacken, Waschen, Abendessen kochen und an Homt weiter schreiben, darüber hätte ich fast dieses Chap vergessen o.O Bitte vielmals um entschuldigung :x Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem ersten 'runden' Chap :)

* * *

**Kapitel 10: Gespräche**

_~ Julie ~_

In den darauf folgenden Wochen gab sich Julie alle Mühe, für Daren da zu sein, damit dieser nicht wieder in ein solches Loch, wie nach der Niederlage gegen Slytherin, fallen konnte.

Aber allzu große Sorgen machte sie sich nicht, denn er benahm sich so wie immer. Allenfalls sein Eifer, die Quidditchmannschaft zu verbessern, hatte zugenommen.

Dieser Umstand bedeutete für sie noch mehr einsame Nachmittage und Abende, an denen sie allein vor dem Kamin saß.

Die vielen Hausaufgaben, die jeder Lehrer ihnen aufs Auge drückte, beschäftigten sie gut, aber trotzdem fehlte ihr Daren.

Sie hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren einfach daran gewöhnt, dass er bei ihr war, auch wenn sie nur schweigend nebeneinander saßen und jeder für sich arbeitete.

Nicht, dass sie ihm Vorwürfe gemacht hätte, lieber sollte er viel trainieren, als dass er nach dem nächsten Spiel wieder so geknickt war.

Außerdem wusste er sie für das lange Warten zu entschädigen, indem er an seinen seltenen freien Abenden lange mit ihr auf en Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum lag und sie gemütlich miteinander kuschelten.

Eines Tages hing eine Mitteilung am Schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum, welche sie zusätzlich beschäftigte:

------------------------

_Alle Schülerinnen und Schüler des siebten Jahrganges, welche noch keine genauen Vorstellungen bezüglich ihrer späteren Berufswahl haben, finden sich im Verlauf der nächsten Woche bei ihrem Hauslehrer ein._

_Genauere Termine werden ihnen von ihrem Hauslehrer mitgeteilt._

_Gez. Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

------------------------

Nachdem sie den Aushang gelesen hatte, zog sie sich nachdenklich in einen Sessel zurück und machte es sich dort bequem.

Der Unterricht war für heute beendet, aber die Hausaufgaben mussten erledigt werden, weshalb sie den Gedanken an ihre Zukunft zunächst hinten anstellte und ihre Aufgaben erledigte.

Später saß sie mit grünen Tintenfingern und untätig da, während sie auf Daren – der Mal wieder eine Trainingseinheit anberaumt hatte – wartete.

Um sie herum unterhielten sich die Schüler angeregt und sie schnappte hie und da ein paar Gesprächsfetzen auf.

Unweit von ihr hatten sich einige Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang niedergelassen und als Julie bemerkte, dass sie sich offenbar über ihre Zukunftspläne austauschten, wurde sie hellhörig.

Möglichst unauffällig drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen, um besser zu verstehen.

„Mein Dad arbeitet für Gringotts und er will, dass ich dort eine Ausbildung mache. Als Buchführerin oder so ähnlich…", jammerte gerade ein blonder Rauschgoldengel, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß.

„Du Arme", wurde die Beklagenswerte auch sogleich von den zwei Anderen bemitleidet. „Den ganzen Tag irgendwelche langweiligen Zahlen hin und her tauschen, schrecklich! Und du kannst es deinem Vater wirklich nicht ausreden?"

Die blonde Pracht wippte als der dazugehörende Kopf verneinend geschüttelt wurde.

„Ich habe alles versucht, er will sich nicht davon abbringen lassen. Was bringt es mir denn, wenn ich eine Ausbildung mache? Sobald ich einen Mann habe, werde ich sowieso nicht mehr arbeiten."

„Ja, da hast du recht. Das hat meine Mutter meinem Vater auch erklärt, als er mir eine Stelle im Ministerium suchen wollte. Jetzt darf ich nach der Schule erst einmal ein halbes Jahr Urlaub bei Verwandten in Südeuropa machen und dann, wer weiß…" Das Mädchen sah äußerst selbstzufrieden aus und Julie hätte darauf gewettet, dass ihre Freundinnen gerade sehr, sehr neidisch waren.

„Hast du es gut", maulte die Dritte im Bunde und ihr Tonfall bestätigte Julies Vermutung.

„Meinen Eltern reden die ganze Zeit nur davon, dass sie mindestens fünf Enkelkinder von mir haben möchten. Jedes Mal dasselbe, wenn ich in den Ferien Zuhause bin. Und seit ich mit Thomas gehe, ist es noch schlimmer!"

Mitleidige Laute und fassungsloses Kopfschütteln folgten sofort.

„Wobei…", lenkte der Rauschgoldengel ein, „mit dem geeigneten Mann könnte man sich das mit den Kindern überlegen. Nichts gegen Thomas, ich mag ihn, aber er ist nicht ganz meine Kragenweite." Wieder bewegte sich ihre ausladende Frisur und Julie musste sich nicht anstrengen, um daraus ein huldvolles Nicken zu folgern.

„Aber wenn ich so an unseren Quidditchkapitän denke..."

Während die Mädchen kicherten, rutschte Julie abrupt tiefer in ihren Sessel und starrte verbissen auf das zuckende Feuer im Kamin.

Diese Sabberhexe!

Wie konnte sie es wagen so über ihren Quidditchkap-

Verdammt!

Jetzt benutzte sie auch noch deren Worte!

Wütend suchte sie irgendetwas, um sich daran abzureagieren, doch nur ihre Bücher und Pergamentrollen lagen vor ihr auf dem Tisch, in ihrer Reichweite.

In Ermangelung etwas Besseren, setzte sie sich auf, beugte sich vor und griff danach, um Alles zusammen zu schieben und zornig in ihre Tasche zu stopfen.

Dabei ging sie leider etwas zu heftig vor, denn als sie ein Buch vom Tisch riss, setzte sie das darunter liegenden Pergament gleich mit in Bewegung.

Schnell wollte sie mit ihrer freien Hand zugreifen, um es ebenfalls in die Tasche zu verfrachten, doch sie verfehlte es knapp. Der Luftzug, entstanden durch ihre Handbewegung, trieb das Papierstück weiter über den Tisch.

Scheinbar reibungslos glitt es über die Holzplatte, um, an deren Rand angelangt, in einem sanften Winkel Richtung Boden schwebend, direkt in den Flammen zu landen, wo es zischend aufgezerrt wurde.

Erstarrt sah Julie den einzelnen glimmenden Funken nach, die tiefer in das Feuer fielen und schließlich nicht mehr zu erkennen waren.

Der Verwandlungsaufsatz.

20 Zoll.

Zwanzig.

Zoll.

Verwandlungsaufsatz.

Asche.

Stöhnend senkte sie den Kopf und erlaubte sich einen Moment ihre Tollpatschigkeit leidenschaftlich zu verabscheuen, dann langte sie mit einem tiefen Seufzer in ihre Tasche, nahm das Verwandlungsbuch, Feder und Pergament wieder heraus und machte sich daran, die Hausaufgabe erneut aufzuschreiben. Im Grunde hatte sie es ja nicht anders verdient.

Geschlagene zwei Stunden vergingen und sie hatte mittlerweile ihre restlichen Nerven gegen einen halbwegs annehmbaren Aufsatz getauscht – wenigstens hoffte sie das.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihr nur, was sie eh schon wusste, es war spät und die Sonne längst untergegangen.

Indem sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder in den Raum lenkte, stellte sie fest, dass Daren immer noch nicht da war, sich die Schwätzerinnen dafür aber nicht gerührt hatten und ungestört ihrer Beschäftigung – plaudern – nachgingen.

Müde und entnervt packte sie ihre Sachen - sehr viel vorsichtiger als beim ersten Mal - zusammen, sah sich noch einmal vergeblich nach Daren um und stieg dann die Treppe zum Schlafsaal nach oben.

Aus dem Vorhaben, vor dem Schlafengehen noch etwas über das kommende Gespräch mit Flitwick nachzudenken, wurde allerdings nicht allzu viel, da sie sehr schnell einschlief.

oOoOoOo

Der nächste Tag verlief anfangs wie jeder andere auch: Müdes Frühstück mit Daren, Unlust in der Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei, noch mehr Unlust in Kräuterkunde mit Alraunen, Mittagessen, Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, Lernen.

Erst Flitwick, den sie in der letzten Stunde in Zauberkunst hatten, durchbrach die gewohnte Routine.

Am Ende seines Unterrichts bat er alle Ravenclaws noch zu bleiben, sprach dann mit jedem ein paar kurze Worte und legte für jene, die es wollten, einen Zeitpunkt für das Beratungsgespräch fest.

Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie, wie Daren sich ebenfalls meldete. Er wusste doch schon was er nach der Schule machen wollte. Oder doch nicht? Was wollte er überhaupt machen? Hatten sie darüber etwa noch nie gesprochen? So direkt konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern…

Stirnrunzelnd dachte sie nach und bekam dabei fast nicht mit, dass Flitwick ihr eine Uhrzeit nannte. Hastig nickte sie und folgte dann Daren, der schon an der Tür war.

Lächelnd nahm sie die von ihm angebotene Hand und sie spazierten den Gang entlang.

„Ehm…" meinte sie nach einer Weile irritiert, „gehen wir nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum?" Ihr Weg führte auf jeden Fall nicht dorthin.

„Nein, ich muss doch in zehn Minuten in Flitwicks Büro sein. Du bist übrigens gleich nach mir dran, falls du das nicht ganz mitbekommen hast." Er klang eindeutig amüsiert.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich lohnt vorher noch in den Turm oder in die Große Halle zu gehen, so lange wird das vermutlich nicht dauern", fügte er noch hinzu.

Immer noch antwortete sie nicht, da sie genug damit zu tun hatte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Erst auf seinen fragenden Blick hin nickte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Okay."

Damit war er beruhigt und führte sie weiter.

Vor dem Büro ihres Hauslehrers angekommen, löste Daren seine Hand aus ihrer und klopfte damit gegen die Tür.

Diese schwang zurück und Flitwick rief Daren hinein, anscheinend hatte der kleine Professor sie irgendwie überholt.

Ihr Freund lächelte ihr nochmal zu, sie lächelte zurück und schon stand sie vor einer geschlossenen Tür.

Jetzt hieß es wohl warten – schon wieder.

Missmutig schnitt sie eine Grimasse und lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand des Ganges, um die Tür im Auge zu haben.

Leider war das nicht sonderlich bequem, was zur Folge hatte, dass zuerst einmal die schwere, bücherbepackte Tasche auf dem Boden landete, ehe sie sich, einige Zeit später, selbst neben dieser nieder ließ.

Die Beine im Schneidersitz überschlagen lehnte sie sich zurück und kam nun, da sie Zeit hatte, endlich dazu, über ihre Zukunftswünsche nach zu denken – aufgrund widersprüchlicher Gedankengänge bedauerlicherweise nicht allzu produktiv.

Deshalb konnte sie Darens aufmunternden Blick, den er ihr wenig später zuwarf, während er die Tür für sie auf hielt, nicht mit einem entspannten Lächeln beantworten.

Als Flitwick sie ansprach trat sie hastig ein und zog die Tür an der Klinke hinter sich her.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, Miss Sorrey", forderte ihr Professor sie auf.

Unsicher nickte sie und nahm auf dem Stuhl, vor dem Schreibtisch, Platz.

Flitwick, ihr gegenüber, ließ sich ebenfalls nieder, wobei es nicht viel unterschied machte ob er auf seinem Stuhl, noch erhöht mit Büchern, stand oder saß.

„Wir haben ja schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres miteinander gesprochen, wenn Sie sich erinnern?", quickte Flitwick und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Bei ihrem erneuten Nicken lächelte er.

„Gut, gut. Haben Sie sich inzwischen überlegt welchen Beruf Sie nach ihrem Abschluss ergreifen möchten?", kam er dann gleich zur Sache.

Julie nickte, schüttelte dann den Kopf und zog zuletzt die Schultern nach oben, ihre Unsicherheit deutlich signalisierend.

Der Professor ließ sich dadurch aber nicht aus dem Konzept bringen, sondern sah sie weiter freundlich an, bis sie sich dazu genötigt sah, ihre Gesten mit einigen Worten zu erklären.

„Ja, also… ich,… ich weiß es nicht so genau", gab sie beschämt zu und senkte den Kopf.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm!", beruhigte Flitwick sie sogleich. „Wir gehen da einfach methodisch vor."

Als sie kurz aufsah blickte sie in sein strahlendes Gesicht.

„Also, was sind denn Ihre Stärken, im Unterricht?", fragte er munter darauf los, schaffte es aber nicht, Julie mit seiner Begeisterung anzustecken.

„Ich habe keine", murmelte sie leise und senkte den Kopf erneut.

„Ah, äh." Damit schien sie ihr Gegenüber etwas aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben. „Natürlich haben Sie welche", verkündete er gleich darauf überzeugt.

„Haben Sie nicht schon irgendeine kleine Idee?", wollte er leicht irritiert wissen, als sie ihm nicht antwortete.

„Hmm, ja, ich dachte… vielleicht könnte ich bei Madame Malkins in der Winkelgasse eine Lehre machen?", schlug sie sehr leise vor, alles andere als sicher, ob das eine annehmbare Wahl war.

„Hervorragend", zwitscherte ihr Professor, er befand es eindeutig für gut. „Das würde Ihnen Freude bereiten, ja? Sehr schön, sehr schön. Lassen Sie mich überlegen. Ich denke Sie sollten möglichst bald eine Eule mit einer Anfrage senden, ob das Geschäft Praktikanten annimmt. Ihre Noten sind hierbei wohl eher nicht so wichtig, aber Sie können diese nachreichen, sobald Sie Ihren Abschluss haben. Wirklich, eine sehr gute Wahl. Ich freue mich für Sie."

Mit etwas Mühe war Julie diesem Wortschwall gefolgt und versuchte alles im Kopf zu behalten.

„Danke Professor, dann werde ich es so machen, wie Sie gesagt haben", erwiderte sie erleichtert.

„Wunderbar, wunderbar. Damit hätten wir vorerst alles geklärt nicht wahr? Schön, falls noch irgendwelche Fragen auftauchen sollten, wenden Sie sich gleich an mich Miss Sorrey. Und nun beeilen wir uns besser, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Abendessen."

Quirlig sprang er von seinem Hochsitz herunter, wuselte zur Tür und öffnete diese mit seinem Zauberstab.

Nachdem sie hinaus getreten war folgte er ihr und verriegelte die Tür wiederum mit einem ungesprochenen Zauber.

„So, dann bis Morgen Miss Sorrey, Mr. Gender", verabschiedete sich der Professor gut gelaunt und war gleich darauf hinter einer Biegung verschwunden.

Daren legte seine Hand um Julies Hüfte und die Beiden folgten dem kleinen Mann etwas langsamer, strebten aber dennoch auf dem kürzesten Weg der Großen Halle entgegen.

„Wie war es?" Daren kam ihr zuvor mit seiner Frage und so zuckte sie wieder mit den Schultern.

„So lala. War schon okay. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich werde vielleicht bei Madame Malkins – Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten – eine Ausbildung machen, er fand es ganz gut", fasste sie das Gesprochene zusammen.

„Und du? Findest du das gut?", murmelte Daren und zog sie etwas enger an sich.

„Hmmm, weiß nicht. Ja, irgendwie schon. Vielleicht macht mir das Spaß, könnte ja sein." Leicht verlegen über ihre konfusen Äußerungen – die ziemlich genau ihre Gedanken wiedergaben – sah sie zu ihrem Freund hoch, doch der lächelte sie nur an.

„Probier es doch einfach einmal, wenn es dir Spaß macht ist das doch klasse", teilte er ihr seine Meinung mit.

Kurz überlegte sie, befand dann aber, dass er recht hatte. Solange ihr nichts Anderes einfiel, konnte sie es ja einfach mal versuchen, allzu schlimm konnte es schließlich nicht werden, oder?

„Hm?", machte Daren, als sie eine Weile still nebeneinander hergelaufen waren und er keine Antwort bekam.

„Ich denke, ich versuche es", nickte sie was ihn dazu veranlasste sie wieder kurz an sich zu drücken.

„Und d-„

„Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Hogsmeade! Nächsten Samstag dürfen wir nach Hogsmeade!!!" Kreischend stürmte ein Mädchen auf sie zu und an ihnen vorbei, um, wie man aus ihren lautstarken Worten entnehmen konnte, einer Freundin die Neuigkeit zu übermitteln.

„Hogsmeade?", wiederholte Julie begeistert und strahlte Daren an.

„Scheint so", grinste dieser zurück.

„Gehen wir? Oder…", Julie kam gerade ein böser Gedanke, der ihre Freude schlagartig dämpfte, „…trainiert ihr wieder?"

Erleichtert sah sie Daren den Kopf schütteln.

„Das kann ich nicht machen, die Mannschaft würde mich bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit vom Besen stoßen", erklärte er, immer noch ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Außerdem würde ich gerne den Tag mit dir verbringen", meinte er dann und sah sie bittend an.

Gerührt – wie schaffte er das immer wieder mit nur einem Blick? – nickte sie, drehte sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw", schnarrte es kalt und erschrocken wichen sie auseinander.

„Für jeden von ihnen. Machen sie gefälligst, dass sie in die Große Halle kommen, anstatt hier den Eingang zu blockieren!"

Da sie aus eigener Erfahrung wussten, dass man den Befehlen von Professor Snape, im Interesse der eigenen Gesundheit, am besten zügig und ohne Widerworte folge leistet, nickten beide synchron. Ohne sich umzusehen und darauf achtend, dass zwischen ihnen mindestens ein halber Meter Abstand war, gingen sie zum Ravenclawtisch. Sicher war sicher.

Als sie dann saßen, nahm Daren ihre Hand unter dem Tisch in seine und drückte sie, während er sie lächelnd ansah.

Verliebt erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

Ein ganzer Tag, den sie nur für sich hatten. Keine Hausaufgaben, kein Quidditch, keine Mädchen die sich gerne den ‚Quidditchkapitän' angeln würden und ja, hoffentlich auch kein Snape.

Dass sie ihn eigentlich nach seinem Gespräch mit Flitwick und seinen Berufsplänen befragen wollte, fiel ihr erst später wieder ein, als sie schon im Bett lag.

* * *


	11. Hogsmeade

* * *

**Kapitel 11: Hogsmeade**

_~ Daren ~_

„Wir müssen sicherer im Zuspiel werden, da sind wir ihnen eindeutig unterlegen!"

„Quatsch, die Löwen bekommen in der Luft keine Tatze nach oben. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie sie gegen Hufflepuff gestümpert haben?"

„Genau, deswegen haben die Dachse auch nur 230 zu 90 verloren, weil die Gryffindors nicht spielen können, schon klar."

„Mann, hör doch zu! Ich habe nicht gesagt dass sie schlecht sind. Nur das Zuspiel haben sie noch nicht so raus. Die haben mindestens zehn Mal den Ball verloren!"

„Übertreib nicht so."

„Na gut, aber fünf Mal bestimmt!"

„Und deswegen brauchen wir das Zuspiel nicht mehr üben?"

„Doch, schon, aber die Schnelligkeit ist viel wichtiger. Wenn man freie Bahn hat, muss man einfach mal über das Spielfeld zischen und nicht erst den Quaffel hin und her und her und hin werfen."

„Versuch es doch selber erst einmal bevor du hier mit schlauen Sprüchen kommst. Blind auf einen Klatscher drauf hämmern kann ich auch."

„Du würdest den Klatscher nicht einmal treffen, wenn er vor dir in der Luft stehen bliebe und ‚Bitte, bitte hau mich Pete' singen würde."

„Wenn du meinst Cev… dann pass ich den Quaffel das nächste Mal zu dir und du kannst gucken, wie du ein Tor machst."

„Jetzt hört doch mal auf ihr Zwei, das bringt doch nichts", unterbrach Daren die beiden Streithähne missmutig. Beide wandten ihm das Gesicht zu, hielten aber, nach einem warnenden Blick seinerseits, den Mund.

Damit zufrieden griff er nach seinem Butterbier und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Er hatte sich auf einen schönen Tag mit Julie gefreut und nun durfte er mit seiner Quidditchmannschaft in ‚Die Drei Besen' sitzen und den Reibereien zwischen den Jägern und Treibern lauschen. Wenn es wenigstens einmal etwas Interessantes wäre, aber hier ging es nur um die Fortsetzung der üblichen Kabbeleien. Genau dasselbe, was er sich nach und teilweise auch in jedem Training anhören durfte.

Normalerweise ging er auf Ideen, die er wirklich für sinnvoll erachtete, ein, aber heute nervte ihn das alles gewaltig. Ein lächerlicher Vorwurf nach dem Anderen und wenn Schnapsideen wirklich aus Alkohol bestehen würden, lägen sie sicher schon alle unter dem Tisch.

Ungeduldig blickte er zu der Uhr an der Wand ihm gegenüber und dann weiter zur Tür, welche in das Wirtshaus führte.

Gleich darauf zuckte er zusammen, als ein Ellenbogen seine Seite traf.

„Komm schon Käpt'n, du wirst es wohl mal ein paar Stunden ohne deine Kleine aushalten."

Daren hörte den provozierenden Unterton deutlich heraus und ließ sich nur deshalb nicht zu einer Antwort hinreißen. Einen verärgerten Blick auf seinen Nebenmann konnte er sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen, doch dieser wurde nur mit einem Grinsen kommentiert.

Natürlich konnte er auf Julie verzichten - wenn es nicht für zu lange war - schließlich brauchte sie auch etwas Zeit für sich. Aber heute wollte er bei ihr sein und nicht hier, mit einer schwatzenden Truppe Halbstarker, die kein anderes Thema als Quidditch zu kennen schien.

Doch er hatte keine Wahl gehabt.

Als er mit Julie, Hand in Hand, über die Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade geschlendert war, hatte sie ihm plötzlich eröffnet, dass sie noch Besorgungen machen musste – allein.

Auf seine Fragen, worum es den ginge, hatte sie nur ausweichend geantwortet und er hatte schließlich zugestimmt, im Wirtshaus auf sie zu warten.

Nachdem seine Freundin mit einem ‚Dauert nur eine Stunde' verschwunden war, hatte er sich zu seinen Kumpels gesellt – was er mittlerweile fast bereute.

Schon wieder hatten sie etwas gefunden, über das sie geteilter Meinung waren und die Sticheleien flogen über dem Tisch hin und her.

Gereizt beugte er sich tiefer über seinen Krug und versuchte nicht hinzuhören.

Ein leises Schellen und ein kalter Luftzug machten ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde, und als er aufsah konnte er erkennen, dass endlich, endlich, Julie hereinkam.

Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an seiner Hand hängen, welche er winkender Weise über seinen Kopf erhoben hatte.

Während er schon nach seiner Geldbörse angelte, kam Julie, sich an den vielen Tischen vorbei arbeitend, zu ihnen herüber.

Kurz bevor sie angekommen war, stieß sie am Nebentisch jemanden an und entschuldigte sich verlegen, ehe sie die letzten Schritte tat, dann an seiner Seite stehen blieb und lächelnd in die Runde grüßte.

Die Antworten fielen freundlich bis spöttisch aus und letzteres veranlasste Daren wieder dazu, einige mahnende Blicke in die Runde zu schicken.

„Hast du alles?", wandte er sich dann an Julie, die prompt errötete und nickte, was er etwas verwundert registrierte, jedoch nicht ansprach. Sie war seinen Fragen schon zuvor ausgewichen, also würde er einfach warten, bis sie es ihm mitteilte.

„Hier, trink noch einen Schluck, draußen ist es kalt", ergriff er wieder das Wort und hielt ihr fürsorglich sein, immerhin noch lauwarmes, Butterbier hin.

Dankend ergriff sie das Gefäß und führte es an die Lippen, während er einige Münzen abzählte und auf den Tisch legte.

Nachdem er aufgestanden war, reichte sie ihm das Getränk zurück und er leerte es zur Gänze, ehe er den Krug auf den Tisch zurück stellte.

„Also Leute, bis dann…", verabschiedete er sich und zog Julie zur Tür.

„Da geht es hin, das junge Glück, während wir hier weiter darben müssen!" Cev hatte wieder eine seiner dramatischen Anwandlungen, aber Daren war nun sehr viel besser gelaunt und winkte ihm nur kurz zu, ehe er hinter Julie nach draußen trat.

Ein kalter Wind pfiff ihnen um die Ohren und veranlasste ihn dazu, seine Jacke so schnell wie möglich zu schließen.

Andererseits war die Kälte aber auch ein guter Grund, dass er seine Hand um Julies Hüfte legen und sie zu sich her ziehen konnte. So war es schließlich viel wärmer.

Aneinandergeschmiegt trotzten sie dem unfreundlichen Wetter und schlenderten die Hauptstraße hinunter.

Da außer ihnen die Meisten ein warmes Café der Straße vorzogen, hatten sie keine Schwierigkeiten die Schaufenster zu bewundern und ließen sich Zeit mit ihrem Spaziergang.

Doch so sehr Daren das Alleinsein mit Julie genoss, seine Ohren wurden empfindlich kalt und er war froh, als sie, wie immer, über die Schwelle des Honigtopfes traten und ihm ein warmer Luftstrom ins Gesicht blies.

Julie streifte die Kapuze ihres Mantels zurück und er öffnete seine Jacke wieder, damit die Wärme auch in tiefere Kleidungschichten dringen konnte.

Händereibend standen sie sich gegenüber und lachten gegenseitig über ihre roten Nasen und Wangen. Sie sahen fast so aus, als hätte man sie angemalt.

Ein Rippenstoß beendete Darens Heiterkeitsausbruch und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Laden proppenvoll war. Kein Wunder, bei der heimeligen Wärme und dem köstlich süßen Geruch der Leckereien. Er hatte es auch nicht besonders eilig, wieder nach draußen zu kommen.

Aber darüber musste er sich wohl erst einmal keine Sorgen machen.

Julies kleine Hand stahl sich in Seine und sie zog ihn zu dem Gestell mit großen Papiertüten.

Einige Rempeleien später hatte jeder von ihnen eine davon in der Hand und der Streifzug durch das Süßigkeitenparadies konnte beginnen.

Zusammen klapperten sie die vielen Regale und Tische ab und bewunderten die neuen Kreationen.

Obwohl noch November war, lagen bereits einige Weihnachtsleckereien aus, welche sie kritisch in Augenschein nahmen.

Singende Christbaumkugeln mit Nougatfüllung hörten sich nicht schlecht an und von den kleinen Marzipanengeln, die wirklich schwebten, packte Julie gleich eine ganze Handvoll ein.

Von den Stechpalmenzweigen aus Fruchtgummi ließen sie aber lieber die Finger, nicht sicher, ob diese vielleicht wirklich so spitz waren, wie sie aussahen.

Neben diesen unbekannten Größen wurde aber auch auf altbewährtes zurückgegriffen. Schokofrösche, Berti Botts Bohnen, Zucker-Federhalter und springende Fruchtgummibälle durften dabei nicht fehlen.

Zu guter Letzt steuerten sie noch die Schale mit den Sirupkirschen an, damit Julie ihre Tüte mit den heißgeliebten Bonbons auffüllen konnte.

„Hallo ihr Zwei", flötete es hinter ihm, doch er reagierte nicht weiter, da er annahm, das jemand anderes gemeint war.

Als jedoch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter landete, drehte er sich um, nur um in das strahlende Gesicht einer gewissen slyhterin'schen Vertrauensschülerin zu sehen.

„Hi", grüßte er etwas lahm zurück, doch für mehr war er in diesem Moment einfach zu überrascht.

Normalerweise ignorierte die MontGommery doch jeden, der nicht in ihrem Haus war, und nun sprach sie Julie und ihn sogar von sich aus an? Was war denn jetzt kaputt?

An Julies gemurmeltem „Hey…" konnte er hören, dass sie ebenso verwirrt über die Begrüßung war, wie er.

„Scheußliches Wetter nicht? Das einzig Gute, was sich darüber sagen lässt, ist, dass es wenigstens nicht auch noch regnet", plapperte das Mädchen weiter und warf dabei, mit einer fließenden Bewegung, ihre langen blonden Haare nach hinten.

„Ähm, ja…" Wieder war er es, der antwortete. Julie sagte nichts.

Irrte er sich oder wollte die Slytherin wirklich ein Gespräch mit ihnen anfangen?

„Oh, habt ihr diese hier schon gesehen?", schwatzte diese schon wieder und kramte in ihrer Tasche, welche etliche Beulen aufwies und vermutlich schon einiges aus dem Honigtopf beherbergte.

„Ist das nicht lustig?" Sie wedelte mit irgendetwas vor seinem Gesicht herum, allerdings so schnell, dass er nichts Genaues erkennen konnte.

„Schau, der kann sogar fliegen!" Als sie das Ding los ließ, schwebte es tatsächlich gemächlich um ihren Kopf und nun konnte man den kleinen Besen auch als solchen wahrnehmen.

„Ja, ganz nett", stimmte er ihr zu.

„Hier, ich schenk ihn dir." Breit lächelnd strahlte sie ihn an, pflückte den Miniaturbesen aus der Luft und drückte ihn in Darens Hand.

„Danke", brachte er perplex hervor, doch sie hatte sich schon halb umgedreht und rauschte mit einem „Dann viel Spaß noch" davon.

Nachdem er ihr einen Moment nach gestarrt hatte – das Ganze war ihm immer noch rätselhaft – nahm er neugierig die Süßigkeit in seiner Hand unter die Lupe.

„Seit wann redet die freiwillig mit Nichtslytherins?", kam es ungläubig von Julie, doch da er ihre Frage nicht beantworten konnte, zuckte er nur mit den Achseln.

„Vielleicht wollte sie einfach nur nett sein?", gab er zu bedenken, doch seine Freundin schnaubte nur.

„Und? Freust du dich darüber?" Mit einem Nicken in die Richtung seiner Hand machte sie deutlich, was sie meinte.

„Na ja… ich mag keine Lakritze, ich glaub ich geb es Jim", meinte er und verstaute den Lakritzbesen in seiner Jackentasche.

„Haben wir alles?", wollte er dann wissen, doch von Julie kam keine Antwort.

„Alles okay?", hackte er deshalb nach, vor allem, da ihn ihr Stirnrunzeln irritierte.

„Ja, gut, gehen wir zahlen", erklärte sie daraufhin knapp und schlängelte sich durch die Schülermassen vor zur Kasse.

Schweigend reihte er sich hinter ihr in die Schlange und wartete, um sie erneut anzusprechen, bis sie wieder, nun jeder mit einer Tasche, voll mit süßen Sachen, draußen vor dem Laden standen.

Doch bevor er auch nur den Mund auf gemacht hatte, war sie schon mitten im Satz.

„Ich brauche noch etwas von Besenknechts°. Du willst doch bestimmt zu Zonkos?" Automatisch nickte er. „Gut, dann sollten wir uns besser trennen, es ist schon recht spät und ich habe keine Lust auf einen Rüffel von Filch, weil wir ein paar Hundertstelsekunden zu spät zurück sind."

„Okay, dann hol ich dich da ab…", meinte er hastig, trotzdem blickte er bei seinen letzten Worten nur noch auf ihren Rücken. Mit einem knappen Winken der Hand bedeutete sie ihm, dass sie verstanden hatte.

Verwundert steuerte er auf den Scherzartikelladen zu.

oOoOoOo

Eine gute Stunde später gingen beide schweigend nebeneinander her, den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Als er ihr angeboten hatte ihre Taschen zu tragen, hatte sie mit einem „Geht schon", abgewehrt. Nun konnte er sie nicht mal an der Hand fassen, da diese dummen Tüten zwischen ihnen - an ihrer Hand wohlgemerkt - baumelten und ihn auf Abstand hielten.

Er war froh, als sie endlich die Eingangshalle betraten, da er so dem unangenehmen Wind und dem noch unangenehmeren Schweigen entkam.

Nachdem sie noch in Filchs Büro vorgesprochen und ihre Rückkehr bezeugt hatten, suchten sie auf schnellstem Wege den Gemeinschaftsraum auf, um sich vor dem Feuer aufzuwärmen.

Doch auch als die Kälte aus seinem Körper gewichen war, die Atmosphäre zwischen Julie und ihm schien ihm immer noch etwas unterkühlt.

Das an sich war schon unschön, aber das er keinen Schimmer hatte, warum es ihr nicht gut ging, ärgerte ihn wirklich.

Abwartend saß er neben ihr auf dem Sofa und schielte immer wieder zu ihr hinüber, in der Hoffnung, einen Fingerzeig zu bekommen.

Aber sie saß nur da, die Nase in einem Buch, und lernte.

Irgendwann gab er es auf und entschied, dass der Lernstress wohl die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung für Julies abweisendes Verhalten war.

Außerdem hatte er selbst noch einen Berg an Hausaufgaben zu bewältigen, der in der letzten Woche, mit jedem abendlichen Quidditchtraining, beständig gewachsen war.

Nach einem letzten Blick zu seiner Freundin, die immer noch in ihre Lektüre versunken schien, tauchte er entschlossen seine Feder in die Tinte und begann konzentriert den ersten Aufsatz.

* * *

° ‚Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat', Kleiderladen in Hogsmeade


	12. Glückwünsche

Entschuldigt das späte uploaden, aber die Schule war heut wirklich brutal . Na ja, jetzt ist das Chap da...

**WARNUNG! DIESES KAPITEL BEINHALTET NICHT-JUGENDFREIE THEMEN. BITTE LEST ES NUR, WENN IHR MINDESTENS 16, BESSER NOCH 18 JAHRE ALT SEID!**

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Glückwünsche…**

_~ Julie ~_

Der Dezember kam und damit auch der Schnee.

Aber nicht kleine, weiße Flöckchen, die sanft zu Boden schwebten und alles zuckerten. Nein. Heftige Stürme, gewürzt mit nassem, pappigem Schneeregen, hatten Hogwarts fest im Griff.

Sogar der kurze Weg zu den Gewächshäusern wurde zur Qual, da der Wind in die Kleidung fuhr und alle Versuche, dem herabregnenden Matsch zu entgehen, zu Nichte machte.

Wer konnte, blieb in diesen Tagen in den sicheren Mauern des Schlosses, vorzugsweise in der Nähe eines prasselnden Feuers, da es in den zugigen Fluren bitterkalt war.

Einzig und allein die Quidditchspieler trotzten, wieder einmal, den tobenden Elementen und flogen auf dem Spielfeld ihre Manöver.

Am Nachmittag, als noch ein wenig Licht durch die dichte Wolkendecke gedrungen war, konnte Julie - die sich an einem Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum nieder gelassen hatte und immer wieder durch die durchsichtigen Scheiben spähte - noch einige Gestalten erkennen.

Doch mit dem Abend, und der damit verbundenen Dunkelheit, war es schlicht unmöglich geworden, auf dieser Entfernung etwas zu sehen.

Fast war sie froh, dem Spektakel zu entgehen.

Mehr als einmal hatte es so ausgesehen, als würden die Spieler vom Wind hin- und hergerissen, ohne Kontrolle über ihren Besen, hilflos jeder Böe ausgeliefert. Jedesmal fürchtete sie, dass es Daren war, der dort zu fallen drohte.

Wieder und wieder hatte sie den Kopf geschüttelt. Bei diesem Wetter eine Trainingseinheit anzusetzen, und auch noch an seinem Geburtstag, also echt!

Hier drinnen hätte er seine Zeit sehr viel angenehmer und ungefährlicher verbringen können, zusammen mit ihr.

Am warmen Feuer sitzend, plaudernd, kuschelnd…

Traurig fiel ihr Blick auf das kleine, zerknautschte Geschenk, das sie für Daren mit viel buntem Papier und noch mehr Klebeband umwickelt hatte.

Den ganzen Tag hatte sie es in ihrer Schultasche mit sich herum getragen, aber nie einen ruhigen Moment gefunden, um es ihm zu geben.

Jetzt war das Papier an manchen Stellen schon eingerissen und das Ganze sah noch erbärmlicher aus, als am Morgen. Da hatte sie ihre lausigen Einpackkünste wieder einmal unter Beweis gestellt.

Eigentlich hatte sie es ihm schon in der Früh überreichen wollen, doch seine Freunde hatten ihn flankiert und von den übrigen abgeschirmt, kaum das er einen Fuß in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt hatte.

Na schön, das hatte schon seinen guten Grund, da das ganze Haus seinem Star gratulieren wollte, aber sie hielten eben auch Julie von ihrem Freund fern, was wiederum kein bisschen verständlich war.

Freigegeben wurde er erst, als er auf seinem Platz am Ravenclawtisch saß. Leider war das restliche Haus noch nicht abgeschreckt und so fielen Darens Fans eben jetzt über ihn her.

Dass er überhaupt zum Essen kam, war nur dem Machtwort der Vertrauensschülerin zu verdanken, welche die Gratulierenden scharf zurechtwies – nur um sich dann auf dem Stuhl direkt neben Daren niederzulassen und persönlich darauf zu achten, dass dieser auch ja genug zu sich nahm.

Während der ganzen Prozedur war Julie allein am leeren Ende des Tisches gesessen, hatte hin und wieder zu der Menschentraube hinüber gelinst und appetitlos ihr Frühstück verzehrt.

Doch so zuwider ihr der Ablauf bis dahin war, damit hatte sie gerechnet. Schließlich war es die Jahre zuvor nicht viel anders abgelaufen.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde hatte sie sich endlich zu Daren durchkämpfen können, ihn umarmt und alles Gute gewünscht. Gleich darauf hatte sie eine - leider nur allzu bekannte - Stimme vernommen und daraufhin entgeistert zu gesehen, wie Miss Perfekt, Vertrauensschülerin MontGommery persönlich, von und zu Slytherin, Daren herzlichst einen schönen Geburtstag wünschte.

Das wiederum war ganz und gar nicht absehbar gewesen.

Die darauf folgende Stunde bei Professor Binns verbrachte Julie damit, in Gedanken diese eingebildete, anmaßende Zicke zu verfluchen.

In Verwandlung bekam sie wegen geistiger Abwesenheit eine Rüge von Professor McGonagall und beschloss daraufhin, das Ganze nicht so ernst zu nehmen, schließlich hatte diese Schlange – die Falsche! – ja eigentlich nichts verbrochen. Nur dass sie Daren in Hogsmeade so schamlos angeflirtet, und ihm nun auch noch zu seinem Geburtstag gratulierte hatte!

Nach dem Mittagessen – welches sie wieder allein einnahm, da Daren immer noch belagert wurde – nahm sie sich fest vor, ihre eventuelle schlechte Laune – auf dieses Miststück – nicht an ihrem Freund auszulassen, er konnte ja schließlich nichts dafür.

So mit sich im Reinen, schaffte sie es, Jones Unterricht in der nachmittäglichen Doppelstunde halbwegs zu folgen und bewältigte sogar die praktische Übung – sie bekam einen Gegenstand und musste heraus finden, mit welchem Zauber er belegt war – erfolgreich.

Am Ende der Stunde wurde Daren von ihrem Professor gebeten, noch etwas zu bleiben.

Neugierig wartete sie vor dem Klassenzimmer auf ihren Freund, doch als dieser endlich zu ihr stieß, gab er ihr nur einen schnellen Kuss und sprintete davon - er müsse zum Quidditchtraining. Wie immer.

oOoOoOo

Tja, so kam es eben, dass sie nun hier saß und sinnlos in die Dunkelheit stierte.

Stirnrunzelnd sah sie das Pergament, welches vor ihr lag, an. Es war noch genauso leer wie vor zwei Stunden, als sie es aus ihrer Tasche geholt hatte.

Frustriert warf sie es dahin zurück und schmiss die Feder gleich hinterher.

Wenn sie sich nicht auf ihre Hausaufgaben konzentrieren konnte, dann hatte es sowieso keinen Sinn. Da konnte sie auch gleich ihre Sachen aufräumen, ihren Mantel holen und zum Quidditchfeld laufen, um Daren abzuholen. Allzu lange konnte dieses sich-durch-die-Luft-peitschen-lassen ja nicht mehr dauern.

Mit dieser Überzeugung setzte sie ihr Vorhaben in die Tat um.

Ihr Weg hinunter in die Eingangshalle wurde etwas verzögert, da sie Filch in der Ferne erspähte und es vorzog, ihm auszuweichen, auch wenn sie dafür einige Gänge mehr ablaufen musste.

Am Schlossportal angekommen, öffnete sie schnell die kleine Seitentür, ehe noch ein Lehrer kam und ihr lästige Fragen stellte.

Eisiger Wind fuhr in die Ärmel und unter den Saum ihres Mantels, blähte den Stoff und ließ sie zittern. Große, schwere Tropfen wurden in ihre Augen geweht und sie blinzelte automatisch, ehe sie schützend den Arm vor ihr Gesicht hielt, um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können.

Wenige Schritte später bereute sie fast, sich dieser Tortur ausgeliefert zu haben. Noch etwas weiter und sie musste sich gegen den Wind stemmen, der ihr nun, da sie sich vom schützenden Schloss entfernte, mit ungebremster Kraft entgegen schlug.

Als sie den halben Weg hinter sich hatte, kehrte sie nur deshalb nicht um, weil sie sich auf Daren konzentrierte. Ein Sturz auf dem matschigen Pfad ließ sie fast aufgeben, doch da nicht weit von ihr die schummrigen Stadionlichter lockten und das Schloss schon weit zurück lag, kämpfte sie sich weiter.

Endlich, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit – Snapes Stunden waren nichts dagegen – erreichte sie den - durch eine schwache Fackel erleuchteten - Eingang zu den Ravenclawumkleiden und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand, gleich neben die Tür.

Ein kleines Vordach hielt Wind und Regen etwas ab, so dass sie verschnaufen konnte. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, als wäre sie drei Mal über die Ländereien gelaufen.

Ob sie das Training überhaupt schon beendet hatten oder noch flogen?

Bei dem Gedanken daran, ihren einigermaßen geschützten Standort zu verlassen, um auf die Tribüne zu klettern, stöhnte sie wehleidig.

Gerade als sie sich halbwegs dazu durchgerungen hatte, sich wieder dem Unwetter auszusetzen, um nachzusehen, ob die Spieler noch in der Luft waren, öffnete sich die Tür an ihrer Seite und spuckte vier dick vermummte Gestalten aus.

Angestrengt kniff sie in dem spärlichen Licht die Augen zusammen um genaueres zu erkennen, doch da man sie nur musterte und dann mit einem knappen Winken davon stapfte, war Daren wohl nicht darunter.

Nach kurzer Zeit traten wieder Zwei heraus und als dieses Mal einer davon auf sie zu kam, meinte sie schon, es wäre ihr Freund. Beim Näherkommen verwarf sie diesen Gedanken aber wieder und als sie angesprochen wurde begriff sie, dass Jim vor ihr stand.

„Was machst du denn… Wartest du auf Daren?" Er musste schreien, um das Pfeifen des Windes zu übertönen.

„Ja", antwortete sie ebenso laut und nickte zusätzlich.

„Geh lieber rein, ehe du dir hier den Tod holst!" brüllte er und deutete auf die Tür.

Überrascht nickte sie und stolperte fast, als er sie an den Schultern packte und auf den Umkleideeingang zu schob. Erst als sie die Hand schon an der Klinke hatte war er zufrieden, ließ sie los, schmetterte ihr noch ein „Bis nachher!" entgegen und folgte seinem Kameraden, der schon vor gegangen war.

Ohne sich noch lange bitten zu lassen, trat sie durch die Tür und zog sie hinter sich ins Schloss.

Wärme schlug ihr ins Gesicht und biss einen Moment auf ihrer Haut, ehe sie sich daran gewöhnte und die Temperatur als äußerst angenehm empfand.

Etwas umständlich schälte sie sich aus dem nassen Mantel und hielt ihn auf Armlänge von sich, da langsam eine kleine Pfütze unter ihm entstand.

Dann erst sah sie sich genauer in diesem Quidditchheiligtum um.

Lange Bänke in der Raummitte, Regale und Besenhalterungen an der Wand und das Zimmer war vollgestopft mit Klamotten, Bällen, Schautafeln, Besen, kurz: Allem, was man zum Quidditchspielen brauchte.

Das Einzige was fehlte war… Daren.

Umsichtig drapierte sie ihren Mantel auf einer Bank, damit er trocknen konnte, und ging dann einfach zur nächsten Tür.

Doch kaum hatte sie diese geöffnet, schlug ihr schon wieder Kälte entgegen. Vermutlich ging es dort zum Spielfeld.

Blieb nur noch eine Tür übrig, die es sich zu öffnen lohnte, und diesmal schien sie richtig zu sein, da sie auf einem kurzen Gang und immer noch im Warmen stand.

Nun hatte sie weitere vier Türen zur Auswahl, doch die Zeichen darauf ließen vermuten, dass es Duschräume und Toiletten waren, jeweils für Jungen und Mädchen.

Als sie einem leisen Rauschen mit den Ohren folgte, führte es sie vor einen der Räume für die männlichen Spieler.

Mist, jetzt konnte sie Daren nicht mal sagen dass sie hier … Moment!

Vier plus zwei macht sechs und sieben minus sechs gleich eins.

Bis auf Daren waren alle an ihr vorbei gekommen, also war niemand hier, außer ihnen beiden. Dann konnte sie ja auch niemanden stören, oder?

Kurzentschlossen steckte sie ihren Kopf hinein und musste fast husten, als ihr heiße Schwaden entgegen wallten.

„Daren?", fragte sie laut, nachdem sie einmal geschluckt hatte, um den Hustenreiz zu unterbinden und spähte nun neugierig in den Raum.

An der einen Wand wurde eine lange Reihe weißer Porzellanwaschbecken und beschlagene Spiegel sichtbar, an der Anderen sah sie nur verschwommen einige - durch Holzwände voneinander getrennte - Abteile, vermutlich die Duschkabinen.

Hinter einer dieser Trennwände tauchte Darens Gesicht auf und auch wenn sie seine Mimik wegen des Dampfes nicht erkennen konnte, seine Stimme klang eindeutig ungläubig, als er ihren Namen nannte.

„Ich wollte dich abholen", sagte sie schnell, um seinen Fragen zuvor zu kommen. „Die Anderen sind schon hoch ins Schloss und Jim meinte ich könne hier rein…"

Er nickte nur, anscheinend immer noch zu überrascht von ihrer Anwesenheit, um etwas zu sagen.

Hmmmm, eigentlich schade, dass alles bis auf seinen Kopf verdeckt wurde, dabei war der Rest doch auch sehr sehenswert…

Warum stand sie eigentlich noch hier rum? Da drin war es richtig schön warm und sie konnte ruhig noch etwas auftauen. Außerdem hatte er ihr doch auch schon beim Duschen zugesehen, also durfte sie doch bestimmt auch?

Kurzerhand schlüpfte sie hinein und kickte mit der Ferse die Tür ins Schloss.

Vorsichtig ging sie über den nassen Boden – ihre Schuhe waren sowieso schon durchweicht, da war ein wenig mehr Wasser auch schon egal – und lehnte sich dann, auf einer Höhe mit Daren und ihm zugewandt, mit der Hüfte gegen ein Waschbecken.

Nur kurz verweilte ihr Blick auf seinem verblüfften Gesicht, dann inspizierte sie wohlwollend seine Brust, sprang zu seinen Beinen und arbeitete sich von unten her zu seiner Körpermitte, welche noch interessanter war, als seine attraktiven Muskelpartien.

„Wie war das Training?", erkundigte sie sich, zugegebenermaßen etwas abgelenkt.

„Ähm, gut. Windig."

Die knappe Antwort belustigte sie, doch sie schaffte es, sich ein Kichern zu verkneifen und besann sich gleichzeitig auf einige Anstandsregeln, weshalb sie versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Er verzog kurz das Gesicht, lächelte dann aber, auch wenn es etwas angestrengt wirkte.

„Bist du böse wenn wir unsere Unterhaltung verschieben und ich erst Mal fertig dusche?", fragte er unsicher.

„Nein, schon okay", beeilte sie sich ihn zu beruhigen. Wenn man genug zu gucken hatte, musste man ja nicht unbedingt reden…

Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung drehte er sich um und entfernte sich auch noch einen Schritt von ihr, während er sich wieder unter den Wasserstrahl stellte. Und bei den gegenwärtig schlechten Sichtbedingungen war jeder Schritt ein Schritt zu viel!

Wobei seine schlanken, muskulösen Beine auch in der Rückansicht gut zur Geltung kamen, ganz zu schweigen von seinen breiten Schultern und dem straffen Po, den zu bewundern sie das Vergnügen hatte.

Gut, dass es hier wirklich warm war, damit konnte sie ihr rotes Gesicht erklären, falls er es bemerkte.

Eine Verschwendung, wie er sich gerade mit den Fingern durch die Haare fuhr, dass hätte sie doch gerne für ihn übernommen…

Als er sich zurücklehnte, um den Kopf aus dem Wasser zu haben und Selbigen schüttelte, verfolgte sie gebannt das Muskelspiel - ausgelöst durch seine Bewegungen - auf seinem Rücken.

Warum er daraufhin prüfend den Boden musterte, verstand sie erst, als er sie fragte, ob sie sein Shampoo sehe.

Mit Bedauern riss sie sich von ihm los und entdeckte auch bald das Gesuchte. Unschuldig stand die orange Flasche auf der Ablage des Waschbeckens zu ihrer Rechten.

„Hier", machte sie ihn darauf aufmerksam und deutete mit dem Finger auf das Shampoo.

Was sich nun in seinem Gesicht abspielte konnte sie nicht deuten, auch, weil sie nur sein Profil sah.

Dann drehte er sich um und ihr Unterkiefer versuchte hartnäckig, der Schwerkraft zu folgen.

Das war doch nicht - er tat einen Schritt auf sie zu - das konnte doch nicht - noch einen – unmöglich - zwei, drei, er stand fast vor ihr - eine Erregung sein.

Sie hatte ausreichend Zeit, sich ihrer Entdeckung zu versichern als er sich neben ihr vorbeugte und nach der Shampooflasche griff – wobei er seinen Unterleib tunlichst vom Waschbecken fernhielt.

Wegen ihr? Aber sie hatte doch gar nichts gemacht…

Allerdings könnte er jetzt einiges mit ihr machen…

Sein harter Penis glänzte feucht vom Wasser und machte jeglichen Einsatz von Phantasie überflüssig.

Ja, sie wusste, dass sie ihn anstarrte, na und? Ihr begehrlich pochender Schoß ließ auch gar nichts Anderes zu!

Als er sich umdrehte, und scheinbar einfach wieder zurück unter die Dusche wollte, stolperte sie einen Schritt in seine Richtung und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

Bevor er ihr irgendwie entkommen konnte, umschlang sie ihn und streckte sich, bis sie seine Lippen erreichte.

Der Kuss war weder sanft noch liebevoll, doch dafür vermittelte er ihm eine recht genaue Vorstellung davon, was sie wollte, denn ihr war jetzt wirklich _heiß_.

Von irgendwoher drang ein dumpfes Aufschlagen an ihr Ohr und verschwommen erinnerte sie sich an eine orange Flasche, doch als Daren beide Arme um ihre Hüfte legte und sie fest an sich zog, war ihr das herzlich egal.

Trotz der störenden Stoffschichten konnte sie seine Härte fühlen und es erregte sie.

Ihre Hände liebkosten seinen Rücken, strichen über seine Schulterblätter und die Wirbelsäule nach unten, bis sie seinen Po erreichten.

Darens Zunge war an ihren Lippen, fand den Weg in ihren Mund, forderte mehr. Sie gab es ihm.

Mit einem Ruck schob er sie von sich und drängte sie zurück, bis sie gegen ein Waschbecken stieß. Fiebrig nestelte er an ihrer Kleidung. Mit zittrigen Fingern löste sie ihre Krawatte und warf sie zur Seite. Streckte die Arme über den Kopf, während er ihren Pullover abstreifte und schauderte, als er ihren BH öffnete, dessen Träger von ihren Schultern fielen.

Daren hielt inne und fast andächtig legten sich seine Hände auf ihre Brüste und streichelten sie. Dann griffen sie fester, massierten, drückten gegen ihre aufgerichteten Brustwarzen.

Ein leises Stöhnen drang aus ihrem Mund, er beugte sich vor und erstickte es mit einem Kuss.

Tastend glitten ihre Finger über seinen Oberkörper, erforschten seine Muskeln, die weiche Haut seines Bauches. Streiften sein kratziges Schamhaar und umschlossen sein steifes Glied.

Langsam begann sie ihn zu reiben und er vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrem Hals.

Gleich darauf griff er sanft nach ihren Händen und nachdem er diese auf seinen Schultern platziert hatte, hörte sie ihn aufatmen.

Während er leichte Küsse auf ihrer Haut platzierte wanderte er nach unten, verweilte an ihrem Busen, kostete das weiche Fleisch und spielte mit den Warzen, steigerte ihr Verlangen.

Seine Hände strichen über ihr Becken, den Bund ihres Rockes, nestelten an dem Verschluss, öffneten ihn und der Rock rutschte nach unten, landete im Wasser. Strumpfhose und Slip folgten und während Darens Hände ihre Füße aus den Schuhen befreiten, hauchte er seinen warmen, hektischen Atem an ihren Bauch.

Im Aufrichten griff er um ihre Hüfte, hob sie hoch, setzte sie auf den Waschbeckenrand und hielt sie dort fest, während er zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine trat.

Seine Zunge lockte ihre, eine Hand glitt in ihren Schoß, reizte das pochende Fleisch, verteilte die angesammelte Feuchtigkeit und schickte heiße Wellen durch ihren Körper, ein Wimmern aus ihrem Mund. Ungeduldig rutschte sie herum, versuchte ihn an sich zu ziehen. Er hielt sie nur umso fester und drang mit einem Finger in sie ein, streichelte sie, ließ sie zittern. Es reichte nicht, sie wollte mehr, brauchte mehr, brauchte ihn. Jetzt. „Bitte."

Seine Finger verschwanden, er rückte noch näher an sie, legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, gab ihr Halt, brachte sich mit einem Stoß und einem heiseren Ächzen in sie.

Sein Kuss war weich und sanft, bildete den Gegensatz zu seinem harten Glied, das in ihr pulsierte. Er gab ihr Zeit, küsste sie lange und bewegte sich erst, als sie seine Schultern drückte, um ihn zu ermutigen.

Bald steigerte er den anfangs gemächlichen Rhythmus, ihr Stöhnen und Wimmern hallte von den Wänden wieder. Ihre Beine zitterten, Lust strömte durch ihren Körper, staute sich auf, wurde beinahe unerträglich.

Eine Hand stahl sich zwischen ihre Körper, fand ihre Klitoris, drückte sie sacht. Heiße Wellen durchfluteten sie, ihre Muskeln verkrampften, ihr Denken setzte aus, unverständliche Wörter quollen aus ihrem Mund.

Nichts. Nur das Gefühl.

Undeutlich nahm sie war, wie Daren noch einige Male in sie stieß, in ihr zuckte und verharrte.

Dann sank sein Kopf an ihre Schulter. Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr sie in seine Haare, zog ihn an sich und hielt ihn fest.

* * *


	13. und Geschenke

Ja, Geburtstag haben hat schon was, da ist Daren keine Ausnahme. Doch da sich das letzte Chap hauptsächlich °hust° auf die Glückwünsche konzentriert, muss in diesem nach geholt werden, was bei einem Geburtstag auch auf keinem Fall fehlen darf: die Geschenke ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 13: … und Geschenke**

_~ Daren ~_

Er wusste, wie bescheuert sein breites Grinsen auf Andere wirken musste. Eigentlich sollte man meinen, dass es, inmitten eines tobenden Sturmes, wenig zu lachen gab.

Aber der Wärmezauber, den er zuvor gesprochen hatte, ließ die Schneeflocken schmelzen, bevor sie sich auf die Kleider legten und diese durchnässen konnten.

Auch der Wind wurde etwas gebremst und blies nur noch sanft gegen seinen Rücken, schob ihn den Hügel hinauf.

Und dann war da noch die kleine Hand, welche warm in der Seinen lag.

Im gedämpften Lumos-Licht, welches sein Zauberstab verströmte, konnte er sehen, dass Julie, trotz seiner Zauber, den Kopf gesenkt und den Blick auf den Boden geheftet hatte. Nicht unbedingt die schlechteste Idee, wenn man nicht im Schnee landen wollte.

Doch auch so brachte ihm ihr Anblick die Bilder, welche sich in der letzten Stunde in seinen Kopf eingebrannt hatten, wieder äußerst lebhaft ins Gedächtnis.

Er merkte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel noch etwas weiter nach oben bewegten.

Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Geschlafen…

Das war irgendwie nicht das richtige Wort, für ihren verdammt heißen Sex in der Umkleide.

Im Geiste dankte er Merlin dafür, dass alle Anderen schon weg gewesen waren.

Jetzt wusste er, dass die zeitraubenden Einzelgespräche, die er mit den Spielern nach dem Training führte und die bewirkten, dass er meist anfing sich umzuziehen, wenn der Rest schon fertig war, bestimmt nicht umsonst waren.

Heute hatten sie sich auf alle Fälle gelohnt.

Und wie.

Wobei er ja nie darauf gekommen wäre, dass der Duschraum so ein Potential hatte.

Was man als Schüler an dieser Schule nicht alles lernt…

Jedenfalls war es sehr praktisch gewesen, da sie sich auch gleich noch haben waschen können. Nicht nur, dass sie ziemlich verschwitzt waren, das Kuscheln und Küssen unter einem warmen Wasserstrahl gestaltete sich als überaus angenehm.

Nicht, dass er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch über irgendetwas beklagt hätte.

Im Gegensatz zu Julie, hatte er auch seinen Zauberstab dabei und konnte sie so trocknen und den Rückweg zum Schloss angenehmer gestalten.

Trotzdem war er froh, als sie das große Portal erreichten und in die stille, schneefreie Eingangshalle treten konnten.

Julie, neben ihm, schob ihre Kapuze zurück und lächelte ihn an. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran satt sehen. Auch sie schien erleichtert, wieder in den sicheren Schlossmauern angekommen zu sein.

Am liebsten hätte er sie gleich hier abgeküsst, doch der Gemeinschaftsraum schien ihm da eine geeignetere Kulisse abzugeben. Vor allem, da man dort nicht Gefahr lief, in die Gesellschaft eher unangenehmerer Kerkerbewohner zu geraten.

„Mr. Gender, Miss Sorrey, darf ich fragen was sie um diese Uhrzeit hier zu suchen haben?"

Sie waren nicht einmal die große Treppe hinauf gekommen.

Einige Stufen über ihnen stand, die Hände in die Hüfte gestützt, Professor McGonagall und sah streng auf sie herab.

„Quidditchtraining Professor", antwortete Daren schnell und setzte hinzu: „Julie hat mich abgeholt." Die ältere Dame war noch nicht senil und wusste um die Mitglieder der Hausmannschaften, auch, weil sie jedem Quidditchspiel bewohnte.

Und genau deshalb hoffte er auch, ohne eine Strafe davon zu kommen. Seine Uhr zeigte schon gegen halb Zehn, dabei hätten sie spätestens um Neun in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sein müssen. Aber vielleicht, vielleicht würde die Professorin ja ein Auge zudrücken. Schließlich ging es um Quidditch und sie unterstützte ihre eigene Hausmannschaft wo sie konnte und zudem war sie für ihren Gerechtigkeitssinn bekannt.

„Na gut, aber beeilen sie sich nun in ihren Turm zu kommen. Und ich möchte sie nicht noch einmal zu so später Stunde hier sehen – behalten sie bei ihrem nächsten Training die Uhr im Auge."

Er hätte sie küssen können. Nein, er hätte Julie küssen können! Ach, egal. Juhu!

„Natürlich Professor, kommt nicht wieder vor", antwortete er schnell, ging mit Julie an ihr vorbei und schlug den Weg zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum ein.

„Das war nett von ihr", flüsterte seine Freundin, als sie einige Gänge gewandert waren.

„Ja." Er grinste schon wieder.

Kein Snape, keine Strafe, war das Leben nicht herrlich?

oOoOoOo

„Hey!", schallte es ihnen entgegen, als sie durch die Tür in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten. „Ich dachte schon, ihr hättet euch da draußen verirrt!"

Jim kam auf sie zu und sah sie übertrieben besorgt an. „Nein, scheint alles in Ordnung und die Nasen sind auch noch nicht abgefroren. Schade, ich hab schon gemeint, ich hätte eine Chance auf deinen Posten Kapitän. Mit zugefrorenem Mund kannst du uns ja nicht mehr stundenlang Taktikspielzüge um die Ohren hauen."

„Da ihr ja sowieso nie zuhört, wäre es egal gewesen", gab Daren im selben scherzhaften Ton zurück. „Ich hätte mir einfach Schilder gebastelt und euch damit Anweisungen gegeben. Oder ich hätte sie euch um die Ohren gehauen."

„Au!", Jim zuckte gespielt zusammen und hielt sich sein Ohr, während er Daren mit einem empört-mitleiderregendem Blick ansah.

Neben ihm kicherte Julie leise und ihm ging ein warmes Rieseln durch und durch.

Wie zum Henker machte sie das? Hm… ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt.

Bald darauf lag er bequem auf der Couch, Julies Rücken an seiner Brust und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet.

Ihre nassen Kleider hatten sie abgelegt, doch das prasselnde Feuer machte Jacken sowieso überflüssig.

Träge hatte er einen Arm um seine Liebste gelegt und streichelte ab und zu ihre Hüfte.

„Gute Nacht, Daren, schlaf gut!", trällerte es schrill.

„Danke, du auch Miriam.", fertigte er das Mädchen ab, welches ihn aus zwei Metern Entfernung anlächelte. Noch ein Winken, dann verschwand sie endlich aus seinem Blickfeld.

Er mochte sie nicht. Nicht heute.

Ihre Stimme hatte die ganze Behaglichkeit vertrieben und außerdem hatte sie Julie ignoriert.

Genau die bewegte sich gerade und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an ihn, was ihn sofort wieder besänftigte.

„Hat sie dir auch was geschenkt?", wollte Julie leise wissen und _ihre_ Stimme störte die angenehme Atmosphäre kein bisschen.

„Hm, glaub schon", murmelte er und hatte tatsächlich keine Ahnung.

Im Laufe des Tages hatten ihm einige Mädchen ihre bunten Päckchen überreicht und er war froh, dass er in der Mittagspause kurz in seinen Schlafsaal gekommen war, um seine Schultasche auszuleeren, da die Bücher langsam in Platznot gerieten. Er hatte sich nicht alle Gesichter der Mädchen merken können. Und da er sich schon beim Empfang der Geschenke bedankte, war es seiner Meinung nach auch nicht nötig, dass er noch einmal auf die Schenker zu ging.

Außerdem war ihm das alles herzlich egal, wenn er Julie in den Armen hielt.

Leise und regelmäßig ging ihr Atem, ihre Haare kitzelten ihn etwas am Kinn und er konnte ihre Wärme, selbst durch die Kleidung hindurch, fühlen.

Eine kleine Bewegung, mit der sie ihr Gewicht etwas verlagerte, ging ihrer nächsten Frage voraus.

„Was wollte Jones heute von dir?" Ihre Stimme klang genauso satt, zufrieden und etwas schläfrig, wie er sich fühlte. Gefühlt hatte.

Schnell versuchte er sich wieder zu entspannen, damit sie nicht bemerkte, wie unangenehm ihm diese Frage war.

„Nichts besonderes, ich habe ihm einmal eine Frage zu einem Aufspürzauber gestellt und er hat mir heute ein Buch dazu empfohlen." Er fühlte sich mies, kaum dass er diese Lüge ausgesprochen hatte und hoffte gleichzeitig, sie würde sich damit zufrieden geben.

Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Ablenkung und irgendeine Macht schien ihm wohl gesonnen.

Während ihrer Unterhaltung hatte er sie weiter gestreichelt und unabsichtlich – wirklich! - ihren Pullover etwas nach oben geschoben, so dass seine Finger nun ihre kühle Haut streiften.

„Ist dir noch kalt?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, schlüpfte mit der ganzen Hand unter den Stoff und legte sie auf ihrer Hüfte ab.

„Nein, nicht mehr", antwortete sie leise und es kam ihm so vor, als bewegte sie sich seiner Hand etwas entgegen.

Liebkosend streichelte er über die glatte Haut, die ihn immer wieder auf das Neue faszinierte.

Da waren keine harten Muskeln. Weiches, nachgiebiges Fleisch verlockte ihn, es mit seinen Finger zu erforschen und er wehrte sich nicht dagegen.

Bedächtig wanderte er von ihrer Hüfte zu ihrem Bauch, einmal seine ganze Handfläche nutzend, dann glitten nur wieder seinen Fingerspitzen über sie.

„Gehst du morgen zu Madam Pomfrey?", fragte er und wollte sie gleichzeitig daran erinnern.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er ihr Nicken.

„Soll ich mitkommen?", bot er daraufhin an, doch diesmal bewegte sie ihren Kopf verneinend.

Es war auf Hogwarts zwar nicht gerne gesehen, wenn Schülerinnen es nötig hatten, zu verhüten. Doch damit sie keine selbstgepanschte Tränke schluckten - oder noch Schlimmeres mit sich anstellten - verteilte die Krankenschwester bei Bedarf einen wohldosierten und korrekt gebrauten Verhütungstrank.

Und bei all dem Spaß den sie hatten, er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Julie am Ende noch ein Kind bekam.

Darüber sinnierend streichelte er sie weiter und zog unsichtbare Kreise um ihren Bauchnabel.

Sie stieß einen leisen, hohen Laut aus, der wie ein kleiner Blitz durch seinen Körper fuhr.

Merlin, dieses Mädchen machte ihn einfach wahnsinnig!

Schon wieder versank er in seinen Erinnerungen und verwöhnte ihre weiche Haut weiter, während er sich konzentriert ihr Gesicht vorstellte, wie es noch vor einer Stunde ausgesehen hatte.

Ihr Mund leicht geöffnet, rot und feucht von den vielen Küssen, ihre Augen geweitet, mit einem Schimmer, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. Wild flossen ihre Haare um ihren Kopf, ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig, immer wieder von ihrem Stöhnen getragen.

„Ich habe auch noch ein Geschenk für dich!", drang ihre Stimme leise an sein Ohr.

„Noch eines?", meinte er geistesabwesend, völlig gefangen von dem Bild, welches er festzuhalten versuchte.

Leider zerstörte sie es, indem sie seine Hand umfasste und von sich weg schob, um gleich darauf von ihm herunter zu rutschen und aufzustehen.

Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätten sie das Geschenk Geschenk sein lassen. So wichtig war das nun wirklich nicht und er verzichtete gerne darauf, wenn er sie dafür weiter halten durfte.

Aber nach ihm ging es ja nicht und so sah er ihr seufzend hinterher, wie sie die Treppe, hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal, entschwand.

Etwas steif rappelte er sich auf und setzte sich normal hin, das Gesicht den Flammen zugewandt.

Das Training war heute kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen und er hatte mehr als einen blauen Fleck bekommen, als er ein paar Mal fast vom Besen geweht worden wäre.

Wenn er es nüchtern betrachtete, dann war dieser Tag einfach perfekt gewesen. Geburtstag haben war wirklich nicht übel.

Zufrieden fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und blickte dann müßig umher, bis Julie wieder zu ihm kam und sich neben ihm nieder ließ.

Mit einem gemurmelten „hier" drückte sie ihm ein kleines Päckchen in die Hände.

Tatsächlich, noch ein Geschenk. Als ob sie ihm nicht schon mehr als genug gegeben hätte.

Neugierig strich er über das blaue zerknitterte Papier, welches an manchen Stellen schon eingerissen war, so dass der dunkle Inhalt durchschimmerte.

Spaßeshalber versuchte er zu erraten was darin war, ohne es aufzumachen.

„Weich", stellte er fest und sie nickte zustimmend.

Okay, weich und Offensichtlicherweise unförmig.

Besonders groß war es auch nicht, in etwa so, wie seine Hand.

Genug gerätselt, jetzt wollte er es wissen.

Schnell riss er die Verpackung auf und legte sie beiseite, als zwei dunkle Gegenstände heraus fielen.

Vorsichtig hob er sie vor seine Augen, um im schwachen Licht des Kaminfeuers Einzelheiten zu erkennen.

„Handschuhe", sagte er verblüfft.

Tatsache, es waren Handschuhe. Schwarze. Fingerlose. Quidditchhandschuhe.

Und oben, wo der Stoff den Handrücken bedecken würde, waren zwei verschlungene Buchstaben eingestickt, goldgelb, und schienen zu leuchten: _DG_

Seine Initialen.

„Ich weiß ja, dass du schon welche hast, aber diese hier sind mit einem Wärmezauber belegt. Der Verkäufer meinte, dass sie auch die Finger warm halten", erklärte Julie. „Weil du doch mal gesagt hast, dass deine Hände nach dem Training wie vereist sind."

„Das hast du gehört?", murmelte er leise und strich andächtig die kunstvolle Stickarbeit nach.

„Ja", meinte sie schlicht. „Gefällt es dir? Die Buchstaben habe ich selber gemacht, deswegen sehen sie wohl nicht so toll aus…" Ihr entschuldigender Tonfall brachte ihn dazu, sie anzusehen.

„Sie sind wundervoll, ich danke dir", sagte er fest und lächelte sie an.

Das strahlende Gesicht seiner Freundin, welches seinen Worten folgte, hätte sogar einen Werwolf aus den Socken geschmissen.

„Probier sie an", forderte sie ihn auf und er streifte einen der Handschuhe über.

Der Stoff war glatt und schmiegte sich um seine Hand, ohne irgendwie einengend oder gar unangenehm zu sein.

Hier war es nicht kalt, dennoch konnte er die Wärme fühlen, welche von dem Stoff selbst auszugehen schien.

Es war… perfekt.

Na gut, er hatte sich geirrt.

Julie griff nach der behandschuhten Hand, um sie hoch zu heben, daran herum zu zupfen und sie genau zu inspizieren.

Dann legte sie ihre Handfläche gegen seine und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander.

Und zum ersten Mal zweifelte er daran, ob Quidditch wirklich so ein tolles Spiel war.

Immerhin saß man dabei ganz allein auf einem Besen.

* * *


	14. Neues Jahr, neues Glück?

Jetzt wird ein bisschen gehupft, da ich dieses Kapitel im Hochsommer geschrieben habe und da überhaupt keine Weihnachtsstimmung aufkommen wollte. Also lassen wir den Part einfach aus, wedeln und wutschen und _schwuppsdiwupps_, Weihnachten und Neujahr vergangen und wir setzen ein, als die Ferien schon wieder vorbei sind ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 14: Neues Jahr, neues Glück?**

_~ Julie ~_

Es konnte erst später Nachmittag sein, doch die Dämmerung ließ die Farben bereits dunkler werden.

Immer weniger Details ließen sich erkennen, während die Landschaft an ihrem Zugfenster vorüber zog.

Als kurze Zeit später die Lampen angingen und das Abteil erleuchteten, spiegelte die Scheibe so sehr, dass sie zwar sich selbst betrachten, aber nicht mehr hinaussehen konnte.

Gähnend streckte sie sich und setzte sich dann anders hin, da ihr linkes Bein langsam zu kribbeln anfing.

Ihr war langweilig.

Lesen wollte sie nicht, aus dem Fenster sehen ging auch nicht mehr und allein in einem Abteil unterhielt es sich schlecht.

Trotzdem war es immer noch besser, als mit ein paar Zwergen zusammen zu sitzen. Die jüngeren Schüler hatten sie sowieso schon sehr schräg angesehen, als sie auf dem Gang war.

Kein Wunder eigentlich, vermutlich war sie die einzige aus dem Abschlussjahrgang, die nicht nach Hogsmeade appariert war und in diesem Moment ihre Koffer gemütlich in das Schloss schweben ließ.

Damit hätte sie sich diese elendslange und sterbenslangweilige Fahrt erspart, das nervtötende Gekicher der kleinen Mädchen, den blauen Fleck, denn sie sich geholt hatte, als ihr der Koffer auskam und gegen ihren Unterschenkel geprallt war…

Aber nein, sie hatte es ja geschafft, bei den letzten beiden Apparierprüfungen durchzufallen. Als Einzige!

Und deshalb durfte sie sich hier zu Tode langweilen, anstatt schon mit Daren durch die, fast noch leeren, Gänge von Hogwarts zu wandern.

oOoOoOo

Sie hatten sich mal wieder die ganzen Ferien nicht gesehen und jetzt vermisste sie ihn so sehr, dass selbst diese wenigen Stunden, welche sie noch getrennt verbringen mussten, fast zu viel waren.

„Nicht mehr lange", tröstete sie sich selbst und tastete nach ihrer Kette.

Das Lederband, an dem ein tropfenförmiger, dunkelblauer Anhänger befestigt war, hatte sich in dem Päckchen befunden, welches Darens Eule an Weihnachten gebracht hatte. Zusammen mit einem Brief, in dem er schrieb, es wäre ein Amulett zum Schutz gegen Feuer und außerdem habe er es ausgesucht, weil die Farbe ihn an ihre Augen erinnert hatte.

Großer Merlin, war ihr das peinlich gewesen, dass er gleich einen Talisman gekauft hatte wegen ihrer Ungeschicktheit. Andererseits… sie fand es einfach unglaublich süß von ihm. Und schämte sich in Grund und Boden wenn sie daran dachte, was sie ihm geschenkt hatte: Socken.

Okay, nicht irgendwelche, immerhin waren sie, genau wie seine neuen Handschuhe, mit einem Wärmezauber versehen und sie hatte wieder seine Initialen darauf gehext, aber es waren immer noch Socken!

Dabei hatte sie es anfangs für eine so tolle Idee gehalten, als sie gehört hatte, wie Daren und Jim darüber klagten, dass ihre Hände und Füße nach jedem Training halb erfroren waren.

Aber jetzt… er verehrte ihr so etwas Hübsches und so Persönliches (wenn er es doch nach ihrer Augenfarbe ausgesucht hatte!) und sie…

Wieder wurde sie Rot vor Scham und lehnte ihre heiße Wange gegen das angenehm kühle Fenster.

oOoOoOo

Als der Zug schließlich langsamer wurde und ihn die Bremsen mit einem unangenehmen Quietschen zum Stillstand brachten, war es bereits stockfinster. Doch mit Hilfe der vielen Laternen, fanden die Schüler sicher ihren Weg zu den pferdelosen Kutschen.

Am Einsteigeplatz herrschte ein reges Gedränge, jeder war froh, der klirrenden Kälte zu entkommen, welche ihren Atem sichtbar werden ließ.

Ohne Darens Beistand fehlte Julie der Mut, sich vor zu drängeln, und so zog sie ihren Mantel nur dichter um sich, blieb in sicherer Entfernung stehen und wartete.

Erst als die meisten Kutschen bereits Richtung Schloss rollten und nur noch wenige Schüler anwesend waren, ging sie auf einen Wagen zu und kletterte hinein.

Ruckelnd beschleunigte das Gefährt und sie sah die hellen Fenster von Hogwarts stetig näher kommen.

oOoOoOo

Glücklich betrat sie die Eingangshalle, Wärme und aufgeregte Stimmen schlugen ihr entgegen.

Nur langsam verteilten sich die Schülertrauben, als sich die Meisten auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

Noch blieb etwas Zeit bis zum Abendessen und diese konnte man nutzen, um die Koffer auszupacken und den Freunden die erhaltenen Weihnachtsgeschenke zu präsentieren, von denen man im Zug schon ausführlich berichtet hatte.

Dergleichen hatte Julie nicht im Sinn, als sie sich Richtung Turm aufmachte. Sie wollte Daren finden.

oOoOoOo

Kaum hatte sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, fand sie sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder und Jim wünschte ihr lautstark ein frohes neues Jahr.

Lachend wiederholte sie seine Worte, diesmal an ihn gerichtet, und bedankte sich, ungeschickt nach Worten suchend, für die Süßigkeiten, welche seine Eule an Weihnachten abgeliefert hatte.

Lässig winkte er ab. „Ach komm, gegen dein Geschenk war das doch gar nichts. Wenn hier jemand zu danken hat, dann bin ich das! Ich zieh ihn schon gar nicht mehr aus."

Grinsend zupfte er an dem Schal, welcher tatsächlich um seinen Hals lag.

Es hatte den Anschein, als hätte sie genau das Richtige für ihn ausgesucht und vor Freude färbten sich ihre Wangen.

„Daren hat mir erzählt, was er bekommen hat. Ich glaube, er weiß nicht einmal, was für ein Glück er hat, dass du seine Freundin bist." Jim tippte sich nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen sein Kinn, während das Rot in ihrem Gesicht zu nahm.

„Ich muss mir auch ein Mädchen suchen, die mir wärmende Socken schenkt", sinnierte er weiter. „Hoffentlich gibt es noch Eine, die weiß was Quidditchspieler brauchen…"

„Meinst du denn, er hat sich darüber gefreut?", fragte sie verunsichert nach. Daren hatte sie in seinen kurzen Briefen nicht erwähnt, ein weiterer Grund weshalb sie annahm, ihn mit den banalen Socken verärgert zu haben.

„Klar! Er hat mir mindestens eine halbe Stunde mein Ohr abgekaut, so begeistert war er." Jim verzog bei dieser Erinnerung das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Oh." War sie erleichtert. „Weißt du wo er ist?" Jetzt konnte sie ihm auch unter die Augen treten, ohne sich zu schämen.

Doch das Kopfschütteln von Jim half ihr nicht weiter.

„Ich gehe ihn suchen, bis nachher", verabschiedete sie sich, drehte um und verließ den Raum wie sie ihn betreten hatte – nur ohne Gepäck. Darum würden sich sicher die Hauselfen kümmern.

Vielleicht war Daren ja schon in der Großen Halle. Langsam wurde es sowieso Zeit, dass sie sich dorthin begab. Und spätestens zum Essen würde er wohl auftauchen.

oOoOoOo

Etwas später stapfte sie ziemlich frustriert über den steinigen Fußboden eines dunklen Ganges und wusste nur ungefähr, wo sie sich befand. Irgendwo zwischen Krankenflügel und Große Halle. Genau genommen hatte sie keine Ahnung.

Still verfluchte sie diese blöden Treppen, welche immer dann in die falsche Richtung zeigten, wenn man es einmal eilig hatte oder jemanden finden wollte. Oder beides.

Das da hinten konnte doch…?

Hoffnungsvoll trat sie näher und jubelte, als sie vor der Tür der verschlossenen Bibliothek stand. Jetzt wusste sie, wo sie war und wo sie hin musste.

Merlin sei Dank, langsam hieß es, sich zu beeilen.

Als sie so mit schnellen Schritten den Gang entlang lief, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel zwei Gestalten, die in einer Nische ziemlich eng beieinander standen.

Rasch wandte sie ihren Blick in die andere Richtung, so genau wollte sie das gar nicht sehen.

Sie war schon mindestens zehn Schritte an diesem unzureichendem Versteck vorbei gegangen, als sich bei ihr ein Schalter umlegte.

Moment Mal.

Warum standen Daren und Samaine Ich-bin-so-toll zusammen und auch noch so, dass man sie nicht sofort entdeckte?

Leise ging sie den Weg zurück und blieb dann stehen, kurz bevor sie die Beiden sah. Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch geirrt und das war gar nicht Daren?

Überzeugt war sie nicht und wenn sie sich täuschte, dann würde sie die beiden nur stören… Und wenn es doch Daren war?

Vorsichtig ging sie weiter, alles andere als sicher, ob sie wirklich sehen wollte, wer da stand.

„Daren?", fragte sie leise, doch da hatte sie ihn schon erkannt.

Er hatte eine Hand auf Samaines Arm gelegt und redete offensichtlich auf sie ein.

Als er sie erkannte verstummte er, ließ er die Slytherin los und trat auf sie zu.

„Hallo Julie, wie waren die Ferien?" Da er größer war als sie, lächelte er auf sie herab und beugte sich kurz hinunter, um sie zu umarmen.

„Ja, ganz schön", murmelte sie, ohne ihren Blick von der Vertrauensschülerin zu nehmen, welche sie ihrerseits aus kalten Augen anstarrte.

„War die Zugfahrt… angenehm?", flötete sie nun und durch ihr Zögern verkehrte sie diese, an sich freundliche Frage, in blanken Hohn.

Julie nickte nur stumm und sah zwischen dem Mädchen und Daren hin und her. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

„Na gut, ich denke wir sehen uns morgen, Daren?" Nun erdreistete diese… Person… sich sogar, vor zu treten und ihre Hand auf Darens Arm zu legen. Und der hatte sogar noch die Stirn zu nicken!

„Dann noch viel Spaß ihr Beiden. Und viel Glück bei der nächsten Apparierprüfung", während sie schon davon stöckelte, blickte sie sich noch einmal um und lächelte hinterhältig. „Jeder schafft es… irgendwann…"

Bevor sie sich groß aufregen konnte, hatte Daren schon ihre Hand ergriffen und zog sie mit sich.

„Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen, das Festessen beginnt gleich!"

oOoOoOo

Wie jedes Mal nach den Ferien war einiges aufgeboten worden, um die Schüler wieder im Schloss willkommen zu heißen.

Sie schafften es gerade noch auf ihre Plätze, bevor Dumbledore sich erhob.

„Willkommen zurück! Ich hoffe, alle sind gut erholt und voller guter Vorsätze für das neue Jahr zurück gekehrt. Es werden sicher eine Menge Herausforderungen auf euch warten und als erste Hürde gilt es, diese Köstlichkeiten zu bewältigen. Haut rein!"

Der begeisterte Applaus hielt nur kurz an, da man bald beide Hände brauchte, um den Auftrag des Direktors auszuführen.

Als der Nachtisch erschien, war Julie bereits so voll, dass sie beim besten Willen nichts mehr runter brachte. Bedauernd musterte sie die verlockend duftenden Kuchen und Leckereien, an denen sich die Anderen gütig taten.

Selbst Schuld, sie hätte sich vorher mäßigen sollen.

Träge lehnte sie sich zurück, lauschte dem Besteckklappern und den gedämpften Unterhaltungen, die überall am Tisch geführt wurden.

„Schon fertig?" Daren hatte sich zu ihr gebeugt, ein Löffel angefüllt mit einer sahnigen, giftgrünen Masse, verharrte auf halbem Wege zu seinem Mund.

„Ja, das war zu viel", erklärte sie ihre Kapitulation.

Der Löffel wanderte weiter und erreichte sein Ziel.

„Hast du eigentlich meine Briefe alle bekommen?" Diese Sache ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe. Wann immer sie lange und ausführliche Pergamentrollen zu ihm geschickt hatte, kamen nur kurze, knappe Antworten zurück. Und manchmal gar nichts.

„Hm." Er musste erst schlucken, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte:„Ich habe alle bekommen und gelesen. Nur hatte ich so viel zu tun, lernen, für die Schule… Deswegen hab ich manchmal vergessen, zurück zu schreiben…"

„Kein Problem, ich hätte mir denken können, dass du beschäftigt bist…" Kurz hatte sie den Eindruck, seine Augen würden ihr ausweichen, doch dann schalt sie sich selbst.

Nur weil er gelernt hatte und sie die ganzen Ferien auf der faulen Haut gelegen war, musste sie seine Aussage gleich wieder schlecht machen.

Fast hätte sie sich selbst überzeugt, wenn da nicht noch etwas gewesen wäre, das an ihr genagt hätte…

„Was wollte die Montgommery denn von dir?", hakte sie nach.

„Samaine? Ach, die hatte eine Frage, weil sie in Verteidigung etwas nicht ganz verstanden hat." Er sagte das mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihr ein wenig unheimlich war. Seit wann war sie für ihn ‚Samaine'? Und warum fragte sie ausgerechnet ihn? Wäre nicht Professor Jones die erste Anlaufstelle gewesen, oder, wenn der keine Zeit hatte, zumindest jemand aus Slytherin?

„Ah, hast du den Aushang im Gemeinschaftsraum schon gesehen?", unterbrach Daren ihre Gedanken.

Leicht abwesend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie war noch nicht am Schwarzen Brett gewesen.

„In drei Wochen spielen wir gegen Hufflepuff."

Diese Information brachte ihm schlagartig ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück.

Merlin, sie betete, dass dieses Spiel nicht wie das Letzte ausging. Sie _hasste_ es, Daren so niedergeschlagen zu erleben.

„Diesmal gewinnen wir", sagte er grimmig und musterte den Löffel in seiner Hand, als galt es, diesen mit reiner Willenskraft zu bezwingen.

„Und…", sein Griff um den dünnen Metallstiel lockerte sich, „wenn nicht, ist es auch kein Beinbruch."

Seine Worte und sein einnehmendes Lächeln hob auch ihre Laune an. Wenn er so darüber scherzte, konnte es ja nicht allzu schlimm werden – egal wie es ausgehen sollte.

* * *


End file.
